After Hours: Final alternativo, Amputación
by Houseshead13
Summary: "Yo me hice esto, yo me corte mi propia pierna!- exclamó el medico rompiendo en llanto nuevamente y por primera vez delante de alguien que realmente le importaba, Wilson solo atinó a abrazarlo y House no lo evitó, siguió llorando sonoramente sobre su hombro- quien soy yo sin mi pierna Wilson? Quien soy?- comenzó a preguntarle esperando una respuesta que él mismo no podía darse"
1. Amputado

**Bueno, ayer volví a ver After Hours y la verdad que me pareció interesante, ya que me encanta lo trágico realmente, escribir otro final, escribir que las cosas no salieron tan bien ….la pierna de House fue amputada, en un principio habrá mucho drama …pero también la posibilidad de una nueva vida para House, una vida sin dolor, el final y gran parte del fic que no creo que tenga tantos capítulos será como se que tanto les y nos gusta, Huddy.**

**Si les va gustando dejen reviews!**

**After Hours**

Wilson despertó para ir al baño a las 5 de la mañana, al momento de volver a su cama para recostarse vio que una luz azul titilaba en su celular, tenia 14 llamadas perdidas de House y Cuddy, no las había escuchado, su teléfono estaba en silencioso. De inmediato comenzó a llamar a House pero no obtuvo respuesta, su celular estaba muerto, al instante llamo a Cuddy quien no atendió al primer intento, pero si al segundo.

-Por fin Wilson- dijo Cuddy con una voz quebrada, no de cansancio, pero si de tristeza.

-Cuddy que carajo paso? Paso algo con House?- pregunto Wilson alarmado.

-Esta en el quirófano, va a estar bien, pero no te puedo contar por aca, por favor, ven rápido Wilson- respondió la decana comenzando a llorar con sus ultimas palabras.

-En 20 estoy- el oncólogo corto el teléfono, la médica también.

Al instante de terminar su conversación con Wilson recuerdos acudían a su a su mente invadiéndola, se repetían una y otra vez, las palabras la atormentaban, le daban punzadas en la cabeza que ya no podía soportar, "no confío en ellos, confío en ti", "debemos amputar, esta vez no hay termino medio, sino lo hacemos morirá", "confío en ti, confío en ti, confio en ti", "debemos amputar…morirá"

Flashback

_-Hicimos otro scaner no hay tres tumores, hay cinco, eso ya lo sabias, el problema es que son inoperables Dra. Cuddy, todos los músculos están comprometidos, dos de los tumores hicieron metástasis, los tumores eran malignos…"- decía el cirujano a Cuddy mostrándole que sus conclusiones estaban a la vista, ella misma pudo ver con sus propios ojos que el cirujano no mentía._

_-Que…que es lo que puedes hacer?- pregunto Cuddy con el corazón acelerado ya sabiendo cual seria la respuesta._

_- Debemos amputar, esta vez no hay termino medio, sino lo hacemos morirá…-respondió el cirujano._

_-No, no puede ser…- dijo ella mirando el rostro de House inconsciente bajo la anestesia, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas….miro al cirujano quien lo único que dijo fue "lo siento", en ese momento la decana se retiro del quirófano, se le bajo la presión, se tiro en una silla en la sala de preparación y fue auxiliada por una enfermera que se encontraba allí. Unos minutos mas tarde salio a la puerta del hospital donde se quedo parada esperando a Wilson quien llego a los 15 minutos hasta ella._

Fin del Flashback

.-Que paso Cuddy, que paso!- pregunto el agarrando a la decana que parecía en trance de los brazos, completamente aterrorizado al ver el rostro de la medica.

-Vamos adentro, allí te explicare…

Una vez dentro del hospital Wilson siguió a Cuddy hacia la cafetería y ella comenzó a hablar..

-House me llamo hac horas, era la ultima en su lista me dijo, fui a su casa y lo encontré practicándose una operación en la pierna a si mismo dentro de la bañera, con todos instrumentos quirúrgicos que "tomo prestados" del hospital, convirtió su baño en una sala de operaciones…

-QUE?-exclamo Wilson sin entender nada- porque mierda hizo eso?

-Hace una semana comenzó a probar una droga que estaba teniendo buenos resultados en ratas en la regeneración muscular….no estaba aprobada para hombres, fue al laboratorio del Dr. Reisig quien llevaba a cabo la investigación, a preguntar al respecto y al ver "los buenos resultados" que estaba obteniendo robo varias muestras, antes de ayer volvió al laboratorio para buscar mas muestras y se encontró con que a las ratas le habían salido tumores y habían muerto, la investigación fue cancelada, tomo imágenes de su pierna y efectivamente encontró tres tumores cerca de la superficie que intento remover quirúrgicamente dentro de su casa "pensé que seria como remover una verruga" me dijo cuando lo encontré desangrándose en la bañera, quería que yo finalice la operación….

-Que imbécil- acotó Wilson tapándose el rostro furioso, indignado, preocupado…..

-Habia mas de tres tumores, había 5 y dos de ellos comenzaron a hacer metástasis hacia los músculos…están amputando su pierna en este momento Wilson- dijo Cuddy casi en un suspiro y rompió en llanto, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos y dejando a Wilson paralizado.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Wilson inmóvil, con el corazón luchando por salirse de su pecho….-no lo va a soportar

-El me quería adentro, para que me asegure de que "esos carniceros" no corten mas músculo del necesario y le están cortando la pierna Wilson, House me va a odiar, pero sino permitía esto el iba a morir….

-No es tu culpa Cuddy esta vez no había termino medio, es _su_ culpa, en un principio te va a odiar, a vos, a mi, al mundo entero, pero luego vera que no fue tu culpa, vera que fue _su_ culpa y en realidad ese va a ser el momento mas peligroso, darse cuenta que perdió su pierna por imprudente, por idiota…no puedo creerlo- dijo sentándose al lado de Cuddy y abrazándola, el también con sus ojos húmedos…

Luego de una una hora los médicos se esterilizaron y entraron al quirófano, pero la operación había terminado y allí solo había personal de limpieza limpiando el quirófano, pero lo terrible no fue no encontrar alli a House, lo terrible fue entrar y ver sobre una mesa de acero quirúrgico la pierna semicubierta con una tela blanca, pierna de poco mas de un metro separada de su cuerpo, separada de House, en ese instante Cuddy se desmayo y Wilson pudo sostenerla a pesar de la descompostura que le genero ver esa escena, lo siniestro, lo ominoso de ver esa pierna ahí separada de su cuerpo, porque no era una pierna cualquiera, era la pierna de House, por la cual había luchado mas de una década viviendo en dolor, lo cual le estaba cagando la vida, pero era su pierna y era su vida, el la había elegido a pesar de todos los problemas que esta le causaba, y ahora ya no estaba mas….


	2. De la Falta y lo Real

**Acá va el segundo, espero reviews por favor saben que aprecio mucho opiniones, consejos, comentarios, etc!**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y ya hace unas pocas horas los primeros rayos de luz se habían comenzado a colar a través de las ventanas que rodeaban la unidad de cuidados intensivos que estaba ubicada en el cuarto piso del hospital. Wilson y Cuddy estimaban que House despertaría de un momento a otro, el efecto de la anestesia no duraría mucho tiempo mas, pero que iban a hacer cuando esto pasara? No sabían…como iba a reaccionar el medico?, se imaginaban, que iban a decir? ni idea….por lo pronto solo habían pensado que si House los culpaba a ellos, a Cuddy o al mundo ellos debían aceptar la culpa, o al menos mantenerse neutrales, lo que si bajo ningún punto de vista podían decirle era algo asi como "esto te pasa por pelotudo, por tomar veneno para ratas, perdiste la pierna, fue tu culpa", y si, básicamente era la verdad, pero algo así no ayudaría mucho al proceso de duelo que a partir de ahora debía realizar el medico, no solo no ayudaría, lo obstruiría por completo, cualquier reacción que él tuviera debía tomarse como "natural", digamos que perder una extremidad no es cosa de todos los días y el trauma ante esto era mas que real, ellos lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era contenerlo, apoyarlo, acompañarlo, o al menos hacerles saber que se preocupaban por él y que siempre estarían ahí aunque él no quisiera saber nada con ellos, ni con nadie.

El medico comenzó a caer dentro de cierto estado de consciencia pero aun no abría los ojos, se sentía exhausto, los parpados le pesaban, estaba completamente fatigado, sin fuerzas, no entendía mucho aun que había pasado ni donde estaba, pero una memoria instantánea lo devolvió a la realidad, _"me duele, mi pierna me duele, todavía esta ahí" _pensó de manera fugaz, instante en el cual como siempre lo hacia, comenzó a deslizar su mano por su muslo, 15 cm todo estaba en orden, mas abajo, 30 cm aun su pierna estaba ahí, 31 cm, su mano se deslizo hacia abajo chocándose repentinamente con el colchón, _"no puedo ser, no puede ser mi pierna, esto es una pesadilla, no no no, esto no esta pasando", _en ese momento comenzó a ser invadido por pensamientos inconexos, con fuerza que creía que no tenia abrió sus ojos azules repentinamente, se incorporó en la cama y levantó las sabanas, ahí estaba, su no-pierna, un muñón lleno de vendajes era todo lo que había quedado, se quedó tildado ante semejante horripilancía por unos segundos y al levantar la mirada, luego de taparse nuevamente con las sabanas, se encontró con la mirada destrozada de Cuddy y Wilson que se habían parado del lado derecho de su cama.

-Que me hicieron, QUE ME HICIERON! - gritó el medico espantado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que se moría en cualquier momento, su sangre lo quemaba por dentro, no tenia sentido, nada encajaba, que había pasado?, no entendía, no recordaba, solo recordaba estar en su casa tocando el piano, y luego ahí en una cama de hospital, sin su pierna. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y se chocaron con los de sus amigos buscando una respuesta que él no encontraba,no había tristeza ni furia en su mirada, había terror, espanto, ante algo que no podía representar, algo que no encontraba significado, algo que era real, algo que era de lo real de su cuerpo, pero no tenia sentido….un recuerdo llegó a su mente _"no confío en ellos, confío en ti", "quiero que te asegures de que corten lo que sea malditamente necesario". _

-QUE ME HICISTE !- gritó a Cuddy desesperado, aterrorizado, con su cabeza a punto de estallar agarrándole los brazos a la medica que estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento House, lo siento muchísimo- dijo ella llorando, tapándose luego la boca y cerrando los ojos, los labios del médico se replegaron como los de lactante que esta a punto de romper en llanto lleno de dolor al no ver a su madre cerca, pero no iba a llorar, cerro sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que sus cejas quedaran casi unidas y su frente arrugada, movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando calmar esos pensamientos sin sentido que lo atormentaban- confíe en ti hija de mil puta, confié en ti- fue lo único que dijo antes de caer sobre la almohada y perder su mirada en algún lugar que no estaba allí.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no había término medio House, ibas a morir, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer…..lo siento muchísimo- dijo la medica con la voz cortada tomándole la mano al nefrologo.

-Sabemos que es difícil que puedas encontrar el lado positivo a esto ahora House, pero piensa que tal vez todo lo que paso, paso por algo….

-Y por que paso?- preguntó a Wilson sin mirarlo con la voz extrañamente calmada.

-Es una segunda oportunidad para ti, una nueva vida, no necesitaras usar tu bastón, con una prótesis podrás caminar normalmente, hacer deportes, y lo mas importante no sentir dolor….nunca mas.

-Me gustaban mis bastones, con ellos podía caminar….me ayudaban, pero ahora, no tengo pierna, no puedo caminar y siento el triple de dolor que antes, con la mitad de piernas.

-La sensación del fantasma es normal, desaparecerá en unas semanas y ya no sentirás nada, realmente debes ver el lado positivo, tal vez este sea un nuevo comienzo….- dijo Wilson sin notar como el rostro de House comenzaba a prenderse fuego lleno de furia.

-Este es mi nuevo comienzo Wilson? ESTE ES MI NUEVO COMIENZO EH EH?- comenzó a gritar el medico incorporándose en la cama y tirando las sabanas a sus pies dejando ver lo que quedaba de su pierna, al ver que Wilson solo lo miraba a los ojos inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar, el nefrólogo con un enojo en aumento extendió su brazo y le agarro a su amigo violentamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza obligándolo a mirar los restos de la extremidad amputada- MIRAME HIJO DE PUTA! MIRÁ LO QUE ME HICIERON, QUERES QUE CAMBIEMOS LUGARES? POR QUÉ NO DEJAS QUE YO ME CONVIERTA EN EL ONCÓLOGO PREOCUPADO POR LOS PELADITOS TUMOROSOS MIENTRAS TU TE CONVIERTES EN EL EX COJO DOLORIDO, AHORA DISCAPACITADO MÁS DOLORIDO AUN, MISERABLE, HIJO DE MIL PUTAS QUE PERDIÓ UNA PIERNA, QUE DA LÁSTIMA, QUE VIVIÓ UN INFIERNO DE DOLOR DURANTE MAS DE DIEZ AÑOS PARA NADA! POR QUÉ NO INTERCAMBIAMOS LUGARES, QUIERO VER QUE TE PARECE MI NUEVO COMIENZO DESDE AQUÍ!- comenzó a gritar el medico completamente histérico mientras arrojaba al suelo todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, golpeaba los monitores y se arrancaba los cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales y las sondas que tenia en sus brazos violentamente haciendo sangrar los orificios, mientras se revolvia como un desquiciado en la cama. Wilson lo tomo de los brazos e intento calmarlo_ "cálmate House cálmate, todo va a estar bien, por favor"_ pero no fue suficiente, el nefrólogo se soltó del agarre de Wilson y con una fuerza sobrehumana debido a la adrenalina que comenzó a correr por su cuerpo generada por el miedo extremo que sentía, dió una trompada al oncólogo en la nariz que lo tiró al piso y lo dejo sangrando a chorros- _literalmente_- a algunos metros de la cama. En ese instante dos enfermeros entraron corriendo y sostuvieron al médico para sedarlo- SI VAMOS DUERMANME FORROS DE MIERDA ASÍ NO TIENEN QUE SOPORTAR ESCUCHARME DECIRLES COMO ME CAGARON LA VI…-decía el médico mirando a Wilson y a Cuddy antes de quedar dormido por el fuerte sedante que le había aplicado uno de los enfermeros, con sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que en realidad no se atrevieron a acariciar su rostro, pero a su vez llenos de furia, completamente enloquecidos, ojos que daban miedo, que helaban la sangre.

-Estoy bien- dijo Wilson a Cuddy que lo ayudo a levantarse mientras los enfermeros cubrían con las sabanas el cuerpo del medico que ya estaba dormido- pero nose que mierda vamos a hacer….-dijo a la decana que lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia el baño con unas nauseas incontrolables.


	3. Encarando el problema? mmm no mucho!

**Bueno acá les va un capitulo, en unas horas subo otro, por favor dejen reviews opiniones etcétera, saben que los aprecio mucho!**

Seis horas mas tarde de el ataque sufrido por House ante lo traumático de haber perdido aquella parte de su cuerpo que por tantos años lo había definido en cualquier sentido que se quisiera pensar y por la cual a su vez había luchado y sufrido con la ilusión de un progreso científico en un futuro que pudiese ayudar a mejorar sus músculos atrofiados, el medico despertó reviviendo como su fuese materia actual todo lo que había pasado horas antes.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto su ex psiquiatra el Dr Nolan que estaba sentado a su lado esperando a que despierte su conflictivo y conflictuado ex paciente, probablemente su paciente mas interesante.

-No creo haber pedido un psiquiatra- respondió el medico antes de intentar llevar la mano a su pierna (ahora amputada) como era costumbre, acción que no pudo concluir al notar que estaba atado de ambos brazos a la cama- genial- fue lo único que dijo.

-No vas a golpearme?- dijo Nolan esbozando una media sonrisa mientras soltaba al medico las tiras que lo tenían básicamente prisionero.

-Preferiría salir corriendo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no puedo ni siquiera ponerme en pie creo que voy a reconsiderar la posibilidad de romper algún otro tabique- dijo House sin mucho interés mirando fijamente al techo- que haces aquí? No creo estar loco….al menos no en este momento.

-Vine como un amigo, no como psiquiatra ni nada parecido- respondió el medico sinceramente.

-Genial, tengo un amigo nuevo, procuraré dar aviso a Wilson, no quiero que se ponga celoso si es que no me esta odiando por haberle roto la nariz.

-No creo que le moleste, ni que te odie, tuviste una reacción relativamente normal y esperable a la situación que estas pasando, al momento traumático que sufriste, no es cosa de todos los días levantarse sin una pierna….

-Alguien entiende que es traumático, ya me siento aliviado- ironizo el medico.

-Todos lo entienden y no estas solo en esto, creo que no es una situación que quieras pasar solo, necesitas a tus amigos son muchos los que se preocupan por ti.

-No, no necesito a nadie, nunca lo hice…..

-Sabes que no es así, de hecho necesitas mucho, demasiado, por lo menos a Wilson y a Cuddy.

-No me la nombres por favor…

-Por que no?- pregunto Nolan sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por que quiero conservar mi otra pierna, y mi pene, si es posible…

-Crees que ella tuvo la culpa?, como paso esto House?

-No lo se, se suponía que ella debía cuidar que no cortaran mas músculo del necesario, supongo que se quedo dormida en el quirófano, esto de ser madre la debe tener muy cansada…

-Recuerdas como llegaste a esa situación?, al quirófano?

-Crees que puedas recetarme antidepresivos?- pregunto House cambiando repentinamente de tema.

-Estas depresivo?- inquirió el psiquiatra.

-No, estoy saltando de la alegría…

-Supongo que en unos meses podrás estar saltando de alegría, si haces caso a los médicos, y comienzas rehabilitación…con una prótesis podrás…

-No quiero una prótesis- corto House el hablar de Nolan.

-Por que no?

-Por que no va a reemplazar mi pierna…

-No, pero puede cumplir su función…tu bastón tampoco reemplazaba a tu pierna pero te ayudaba a caminar….

-No es lo mismo, en ese momento tenia dos piernas, el bastón solo era una ayuda, no era mi pierna…ni cumplía su función.

-Y eso importa?, permitías ser ayudado al menos con tu bastón en aquel momento, que es diferente ahora?

-Ya te lo dije, no espero que lo entiendas, no me interesa tampoco…-respondió House cortante cuando entró un medico para revisar su no-pierna.

-Se que vas a hacer lo mejor House- dijo Nolan poniéndose de pie listo para retirarse de la habitación pero House no respondió nada a su acotación.

-Doc- comenzó a titubear House una vez que Nolan estaba en la puerta- gracias por venir….

-Cuando quieras, tienes mi teléfono, puedes llamarme para lo que quieras o necesites- respondió el psiquiatra con una media sonrisa mientras House asentía con su cabeza.

En la puerta de la habitación, que estaba con todas las cortinas cerradas Wilson y Cuddy esperaban al psiquiatra.

-Y? que paso?- pregunto Cuddy ansiosa.

-Esta bien, a su modo esta encarando la situación….- respondió el psiquiatra.

-Que significa _a su modo- _pregunto Wilson exigiendo mas especificidad.

-No recuerda como llego aquí ni sabe como le paso lo que le paso…

-Él te dijo que no recuerda?- volvió a inquirir Cuddy

-No, él desvío el tema, es un mecanismo de defensa esta de algún modo evitando recordar el "cómo" fue que perdió la pierna, y es lógico, se esta defendiendo de lo que significa recordar que lo que paso fue su culpa, por eso no tiene consciencia de la situación, ustedes no deben decirle ni dar a entender nada y el tampoco va a preguntar al respecto…no porque no quiera saber, sino porque la pregunta conlleva a la respuesta, a ese saber que en su mente el esta evitando…el problema es cuando sepa, cuando comience a recordar y ser consciente de lo que pasó, por el momento esta bien, reaccionando como cualquier persona amputada, depresivo, echando la culpa a los demás, no reconociéndose etc, solo les voy a recomendar que estén cerca para cuando esa defensa que ahora lo protege deje de funcionar, probablemente sea muy traumático el hecho de que signifique la amputación como su propia responsabilidad, y en algún momento así lo hará.

-Crees que puede….suicidarse?- pregunto Wilson temeroso ante la posible respuesta.

-No, House puede tener muchos defectos, pero si hay algo que no es es suicida, en todo caso es autodestructivo, pero es una persona que vive de sus principios y uno de sus principios es que considera el darse muerte como algo inaceptable, ya deben recordar como reaccionó con el suicidio de su residente, Kutner?

-Si, Kutner…pero usted esta seguro de esto?- habló Cuddy

-Cuando se trata de la mente nada es seguro, pero sí hay bastantes indicios de su personalidad que me indican que él no se suicidaría, tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo y no lo hizo, lo que le paso ahora para él es terrible, y sobre todo si se lo relaciona con todo lo que representaba esa pierna para él, pero en su momento el infarto también fue tan terrible para él como esto, y por lo que se no intento suicidarse, puede tener ideas suicidas, pero siempre me pregunto, quien no?, debo irme ahora, pueden informarme como sigue?

-Si claro, gracias por venir- respondió Wilson dando la mano al medico luego de Cuddy.

-No, gracias a ustedes por llamarme..de verdad- dijo el medico terminando de despedirse de Wilson y Cuddy

-Cuddy, voy a entrar a verlo….tu deberías esperar que pase algo de tiempo para que el pueda…pensar, ya has sufrido bastante, aparte necesitas descansar no duermes hace un día prácticamente- dijo Wilson, aunque paradójicamente era él el que tenia la cara negra de la trompada que había recibido.

-Tienes razón Wilson, voy a hacer eso…-dijo Cuddy asintiendo con la cabeza y retirándose la unidad de terapia intensiva.

-Como te sientes….- pregunto Wilson sentándose al lado de House y estirando sus piernas sobre la cama.

-Probablemente mejor que tu nariz, estoy con morfina hoy…-respondió el medico mirando detalladamente la cara de su amigo, _me fui al carajo _pensó de manera fugaz.

-Mi nariz esta bien, en su lugar ahora, gracias por preguntar- dijo Wilson sonriendo de manera incomoda- necesitas algo.

-Un poco de agua ….

-Okey- respondió Wilson y camino hacia una mesa que había al lado de la puerta con una jarra con agua- toma- le extendió el vaso al medico al mismo tiempo que enderezaba la cama para que este estuviese mas cómodo.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

-Cuatro días como mucho, para ver como sana la herida y prevenir infecciones, luego puedes hacerte las curaciones tu mismo.

-La herida- dijo el medico al mismo tiempo que pensaba _"herida?, me cortaron una pierna, eso es una herida nada mas?"_

_-_Quieres que traiga algo de tu casa? La play station portátil, el game boy, alguna porno?- pregunto Wilson tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

-Quiero que me dejes solo….

-Ok, cualquier cosa estaré por aquí, solo pide que me llamen- dijo Wilson retirándose de la habitación que solo hizo eco de su voz, ya que claramente no hubo respuesta.

**5 horas antes**

Cuddy y Wilson entraron al departamento de diagnostico encontrándose con el equipo de House esperando impacientes y algo aburridos a su jefe que no llegaba.

-Wilson, que le paso a tu cara?- pregunto Taub pero Wilson no respondió, solo se digno a caminar distraídamente por la habitación.

-No saben que paso con House no?- pregunto Cuddy al negro, al chiquito, la bisexual y el Hanson.

-No, aun no llego, que paso?- inquirió Thirteen no muy alarmada _aun_

-House….House- comenzó a hablar Wilson, ni siquiera el podía creer lo que estaba pasando, decirlo era casi tan difícil como creerlo- House esta en terapia intensiva hace unas horas amputaron su pierna.

-QUE?- exclamaron atónitos los cuatro médicos con los ojos prácticamente salidos de sus orbitas.

-El muy idiota estuvo tomando una droga experimental _en ratas_ que parecía ser estaba obteniendo buenos resultados _en ratas _en la regeneración del músculo muerto, pero resulta ser que a las ratas le salieron tumores, y a House también….llego al quirófano luego de querer extraerse los tumores el mismo jugando al cirujano en su casa y bueno….

-Algunos de los tumores hicieron metástasis hacia los tejidos adyacentes y no hubo nada que ningún cirujano pudiera hacer el daño era muy grande….-completo Wilson el relato de Cuddy.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Chase agarrándose la cabeza indignado y por supuesto triste ante la terrible noticia.

-Es un idiota-agrego Foreman mostrándose con su cara como una piedra, como siempre.

-Podemos verlo?- pregunto Thirteen

-No, él esta durmiendo en este momento, se volvió loco cuando se despertó y hubo que sedarlo, igual no vayan a su habitación porque no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros…-dijo Wilson

-Tu nariz cayó en la volteada no?- pregunto Taub al oncólogo

-Y, si….

-Vayan a ponerse al día con sus horas de clínica, luego voy a pensar si asignarlos a otros departamentos momentáneamente o nose…-dijo Cuddy mientras se retiraba exhausta del templo de House dejando a los médicos confundidos, tristes, callados…

**8 horas mas tarde**

Thirteen fue a ver al medico, no es que fuese a respetar su decisión, digamos que ella era su hija pródiga, ellos dos tenían algo que iba mas allá de la relación laboral, tenían un pacto de vida y muerte, compartían secretos de los que nadie nada sabia, y realmente apreciaba mucho a su jefe como para no ir a darle unas palabras de apoyo o al menos a mostrarle que había cosas peores que lo que a el le estaba pasando, desde el principio esa había sido su estrategia.

-Solo puedes quedarte si me haces sexo oral- dijo el medico a Thirteen mientras esta se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón al lado de su cama.

-Mmmmmm no es un lugar apropiado este pero tal vez cuando estés en tu casa podamos pensarlo mas seriamente- respondió ella divertida, aunque se le fue la sonrisa de la cara cuando se encontró nuevamente con el rostro melancólico del medico- vas a estar bien House, no sentirás mas dolor…

-Ahora que me estoy quedando sin morfina estoy sintiendo mucho dolor, como si mi pierna amputada estuviese ahí, y no, doliendo como siempre, sino más….más que siempre.

-La sensación del miembro fantasma es normal, durara unas semanas, en el 80% de los casos desaparece completamente, tu sabes eso…..

-Tengo tanta suerte que seguramente caeré en el 20%..

-Vas a estar bien- dijo ella tomándole la mano con una media sonrisa- con una o dos piernas seguirás siendo el mismo jefe cretino, insoportable y genio de siempre.

-Ya no podré humillarlos ni burlarme de ustedes ni de sus teorías, eso seria estúpido viniendo de un deforme…..ahora si quedaría como un completo imbécil…

-House, ya eras un completo imbécil antes de esto- respondió la medica guiñandole un ojo al nefrólogo y haciendo que este sonría, al menos un poco- ahora ya deja de autocompadecerte que no te queda nada bien y miremos Hospital General que acaba de empezar.

-Si, muero por conocer a los trillizos- dijo el medico sin mucho entusiasmo...

-Thirteen- la llamo House unos veinte minutos después cuando la "telenovela" estaba en su primer corte comercial- puedes alcanzarme el orinal? – pregunto el medico tímidamente sonrojándose.

-Toma- dijo ella riéndose ante el rostro avergonzado de su jefe, uno completamente nuevo, al menos para ella y retirándose de la habitación para dejarlo a solas.

-Dra.- volvió a llamarla el nefrólogo

-Si?

-Podría sostenerme el pene mientras orino?- bromeo el medico.

-Lo ves?, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…! Adiós House.

-Adiós Thirteen


	4. Culpable

Los cuatro días que habían pasado luego de la operación habían sido un infierno de depresión y aburrimiento. Varias veces al día House era visitado por Cuddy y Wilson, a quienes ni siquiera les hablaba, alguna que otra vez Thirteen también lo visitaba y pasaba un rato con él sin que sus compañeros lo supiera, compartiendo su silencio. Su madre había muerto y para ser sincero lo tranquilizaba que ella no tuviera que estar viendo así a su hijo. A su vez lo había visitado su cirujano al cual House saludó apenas entró arrojándole una jarra de vidrio llena de agua haciendo que el contenido lo empape y que la jarra se haga trizas en el piso _"perdona, te hubiera pateado el trasero pero no tengo mucha fuerza con mi pierna izquierda, a y tampoco tengo pierna derecha como para apoyarme en ella, estaba muy fría el agua?", _si él siempre tan infantil, pero bueno algo tenia que hacer, el cirujano explicó todo el procedimiento de la cirugía y los tumores sin tocar el "por que" estaban ahí los tumores, igualmente no importaba que tanto explicara que no había otra opción, House no estaba en el periodo de "posible aceptación" aun, era mas fácil echarle la culpa a los otros, en algún punto eso lo hacia sentir un poco mejor. Por suerte para él, aunque mas tarde se arrepentiría y se daría cuenta que nada seria tan fácil como el pensaba ese cuarto día sería dado de alta.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo para ser dado de alta House, solo tienes que firmar esto.- dijo Cuddy dándole una planilla al medico para que firme.

-Te acompañará una enfermera en tu casa los primeros días- dijo Wilson ya imaginando lo que se venia.

-No, me voy solo- dijo el medico tildado mirando como una enfermera entraba al cuarto y dejaba su ropa en un sillón, el Jean, una remera negra estampada, una camisa, y sus dos zapatillas _"imbécil, tengo dos pies acaso?"- _no quiero a nadie en mi casa.

-House, vas a necesitar ayuda por un tiempo- dijo Cuddy intentando no hacerlo sentir un discapacitado, aunque en ese momento lo era, y no era nada malo, era normal, iba a necesitar ayuda como cualquier otra persona, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra persona el tenia un orgullo bastante grande, y estúpido también.

-Puedo limpiarme el trasero solo, no necesito a una estúpida enfermera persiguiéndome y rompiéndome las pelotas- dijo el medico con el semblante serio.

-House, no es solo eso, es la medicación, la limpieza de la herida, el cambio de vendajes y apósitos, son muchas cosas, por que no dejas que te ayuden un poco?- dijo Wilson casi en una suplica.

-Soy un adulto, aunque no lo parezca, puedo hacer esas cosas solo- dijo él con una actitud que era mas la de un niño caprichoso que la de un adulto por supuesto.

-House….

-Esta bien Wilson, House puede hacer esas cosas solo, no va a ir ninguna enfermera…toma, cámbiate en media hora te van a buscar para llevarte en ambulancia a tu casa…- dijo Cuddy poniendo la ropa sobre la cama.

-Tráeme unas muletas, no voy a usar estúpida silla de ruedas, a menos que sea para recuperar mi lugar de estacionamiento robado por una paralítica…

-Ok- dijo Cuddy saliendo con Wilson de la habitación.

-Estas loca?- pregunto Wilson a Cuddy- se va a matar de un golpe este hombre solo Cuddy.

-Ya se, esperemos que no se mate, algún que otro golpe seguramente se de, pero no podemos hacerlo sentir un discapacitado, tu déjalo, no va a durar un día solo y el mismo va a pedir nuestra ayuda, va a estar bien…

-Puede que tengas razón…bueno, voy a buscar unas muletas y a ver si necesita algo…

-Nos vemos a la salida. adiós.

En la habitación el medico se estaba cambiando, teniendo en cuenta que no podía pararse tuvo que ponerse los pantalones estando recostado, puso primero su pierna izquierda y con esta se ayudo para levantar su trasero y subírselos, cuando iba a poner su pierna derecha que aun sentía como si allí estuviera un sentimiento de incomodidad lo invadió nuevamente….se prendió los pantalones y se quedo tildado mirando como nada rellenaba el lado derecho de la tela, momento en el cual entro Wilson con las muletas.

-Estas bien?- pregunto sintiéndose terriblemente mal al ver a su amigo con esa mirada completamente depresiva que parecía estar todo el tiempo a punto de llorar.

-Estoy bien – respondió el medico intentando hacer como si nada pasara e hizo un nudo rápidamente con la tela del lado derecho del pantalón, no sea cosa que de repente se enganchara con la muleta o algo así y diera un espectáculo delante de todos los empleados y pacientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera donde lo esperaba la ambulancia. Haciendo fuerza con ambos brazos el medico se sentó en la cama dejando su pierna izquierda colgando de la misma y tomo las muletas que Wilson le había llevado, con algo de dificultad y algún que otro gruñido dolorido logró ponerse en pie- vamos- dijo al oncólogo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta de vidrio.

Probablemente lo peor del camino hacia la ambulancia no había sido el dolor que sentía en ese maldito miembro fantasma, o lo que le estaba costando usar las muletas, sino las miradas de los empleados del hospital, como se atrevían a mirarlo "con pena"?, a él que a pesar de ser un imbécil odiado por casi todos por hacer lo que quería con la inmunidad siempre de la decana era respetado y a su vez temido, pero ahora nadie lo miraba así, nadie lo miraba como un depredador dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, lo miraban como un cachorrito lastimado, un pobre tipo, y no con malas intenciones no es que la lastima fuese algo consciente que se planeaba o no sentirla, simplemente se sentía, estaba ahi y si en el hospital quienes lo conocían sentían lastima era porque empatizaban con el medico, y podían ponerse en su lugar, pero no, él no lo veía así, él no soportaba que lo miraran así, no iba a soportarlo mucho mas.

-Que MIERDA miran así?, nunca vieron a un amputado?- gritó el médico parándose en el centro de la escena mirando seriamente a todos los empleados que habían estado mirándolo y cuchicheando- vuelvan a sus chismes de mediodía y sus trabajos mediocres, manga de imbéciles sin cerebro…- concluyó el medico y llego hasta la ambulancia que lo esperaba.

-Estoy bien Wilson, ya deja de perseguirme- dijo una vez sentado en una camilla arriba de la ambulancia…

-Déjame acompañarte, solo veo que este todo mas o menos en orden en tu departamento y me voy- dijo el oncólogo, afortunadamente ya habían hecho limpiar el desastre del baño.

-No, déjame en paz por una vez en tu vida Wilson- dijo House indicando a los enfermeros que cierren las puertas de la ambulancia, y estos así lo hicieron dejando a Wilson del otro lado.

Llegados al edificio, los enfermeros sin decir nada ayudaron al medico a subir las escaleras, le explicaron todo respecto del cambio de vendajes y apósitos que debía hacerse cada 4 horas, y dejaron sobre la mesa del living una caja de plástico con todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo semejante empresa. Lo primero que hizo House fue agarrar de un armario un cartón que tenia 12 cajas de Marlboro Box, por supuesto que el medico ni siquiera fumaba pero siempre quería tener cigarrillos disponibles para sus momentos depresivos, cigarrillos y habanos lo acompañaban con unos cuantos tragos de whiskey en sus noches solitarias cuando se quedaba tocando el piano hasta tarde….el piano, no quería ni acercarse, el que era un perfeccionista de todo no soportaba ni siquiera imaginarse como sonaría el piano ahora que no tenia los dos pies para usar los pedales, un nudo se formo en su garganta, como pudo se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se tiro en el sillón, prendió un cigarrillo, el televisor y se quedo prácticamente toda la tarde tirado ahí sin mirar nada en realidad, pensando y no pensando….

Algunas horas mas tarde el departamento oscurecía en tanto el sol comenzaba a esconderse y las ganas de orinar lo trajeron devuelta a la realidad, con gran dificultad se puso de pie, literalmente "de pie" y no "de pies" y se dirigió al baño, al entrar comenzó a ser bombardeado por una lluvia de imágenes que se presentaba en su memoria repentinamente fotográfica, ahí estaba él, ensangrentado en la bañera, jeringas tiradas por el piso, una toalla pegada con cinta en la pared al lado de la bañera en la cual apoyaba su cabeza mientras intentaba quitarse los tumores….había sido su culpa, el mismo se había hecho esto, el muy idiota había perdido una pierna y era su culpa, de nadie mas. Cuando estos pensamientos que caían como una catarata sobre su mente comenzaron a conectarse de manera mas o menos azarosa entre si el medico cayo al piso con su rodilla y comenzó a vomitar el piso mientras se mantenía "en cuatro" aferrado a el. Luego de un largo rato de llorar, pensar, procesar como pudo, House se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el sillón, necesitaba vicodin, necesitaba whiskey, necesitaba olvidar, caminando por el pasillo una de sus muletas se engancho con una zapatillas que estaba tirada ahí y nuevamente House volvió a caer al piso, hecho una furia tomo una de las muletas y comenzó a golpearla contra la pared hasta que la misma se partió, lo mismo hizo con la otra que ahora chocaba sin pausa contra la mesa donde estaba la computadora rompiéndose la muleta luego de varios golpes y la mesa haciendo caer todo lo que estaba en ella, una botella con vodka, la computadora integra, libros y algunos discos. Luego de ese ataque de furia incontrolada el llanto llego nuevamente, House apoyo su rodilla en el piso y sus codos y se agarro la cabeza mientras lloraba como un niño y golpeaba el piso con su puño, impotente, incapaz, humillado ante él mismo….

Horas mas tarde el medico estaba en el sillón nuevamente, había tomado tres cuartos de su botella de Whiskey y fumado 15 cigarrillos que se amontonaban en un cenicero que por su tamaño ni siquiera podía contener tantas colillas, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta…._Wilson_…pensó el medico, no pensaba abrirle, la puerta estaba con llave y la llave puesta, no podía ponerse en pie, las muletas ya no eran funcionales, o al menos no estando partidas al medio….pero Wilson siguió tocando y tocando y llamándolo, hasta que el medico se cansó….agarrándose del sillón y ayudándose con un bastón que estaba sobre la mesa ratona se dirigió a la puerta torpemente, saltando con su único pie e intentando mantenerse así con ayuda del bastón que no pudo sostener su cuerpo que se balanceaba de manera graciosa inundado por un mareo terrible…..una vez mas volvió a caer, esta vez el lado de la puerta, apoyo su mano izquierda en la pared y con su mano derecha se estiro y giro las llaves, tomo el picaporte y abrió.

-House!- exclamo Wilson que se encontró con su amigo con los ojos completamente embriagados, arrodillado con su única pierna al lado de la puerta, sosteniéndose para no caer con la pared- ven aquí – dijo el oncólogo pasando su brazo por debajo de una de sus axilas y llevandolo casi a la rastra al sillón, donde lo sentó pesadamente.

-Soy patético….- fue lo único que dijo el medico balanceando la cabeza con la mirada perdida, parecía un loco, loco que ya había sido avasallado en cualquier aspecto de su vida por su delirio sistemático…

-No, no lo eres!- exclamó Wilson con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos ante semejante escena, _"maldita sea porque tengo que ser tan sensible" _pensó el oncólogo_. _

-Yo me hice esto, yo me corte mi propia pierna!- dijo el medico rompiendo en llanto nuevamente y por primera vez delante de alguien que realmente le importaba, Wilson solo atinó a abrazarlo y House no lo evitó, siguió llorando sonoramente en su hombro- quien soy yo sin mi pierna Wilson? _Quien soy?- _comenzó a preguntarle esperando una respuesta que el no podía darse, Wilson soltó a su amigo y tomo su cabeza con sus dos manos-

-Mírame House, mírame y escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir- le dijo al medico que lo miraba con sus ojos azules que aun brillaban en la oscuridad rojos e hinchados- eres mucho mas que una maldita pierna dolorida, eres GREGORY HOUSE, el mejor medico diagnosta del mundo, la persona mas inteligente y divertida que conocí en mi vida…y el mejor amigo que cualquiera podria tener, atrás de tu mascara de Vicodin, sarcasmo, y tu cojera siempre fuiste eso, y LO SIGUES SIENDO INCLUSO AHORA CON, O SON PIERNA!

-Eso soy?- pregunto él buscando en la mirada de su amigo su reconocimiento.

-Eso eres, y mucho mas….ahora vas a dejar de autocompadecerte, vas a venir a mi casa y te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que puedas ver que lo que digo es cierto, hasta que aceptes que puedes estar mejor que en este momento, hasta que vuelvas a ser el mismo cretino de siempre.

Y así fue, Wilson lo ayudo aprovechando que en este momento el medico no se iba a resistir y lo llevó a su casa.

-Señor, necesita ayuda- preguntaron dos adolescentes al oncólogo mientras veían como intentaba de manera infructífera subir ese peso muerto por las escaleras del edificio.

-Podrían?

-Si claro- uno de los adolescentes abrazo a House y paso el brazo de este por sobre su hombro, seguido por el otro que llevaba un bolso que Wilson le había indicado entraron al departamento y lo recostaron en la cama.

-Gracias- dijo House con sus ojos cerrados una vez que lo recostaron en la cama.

-De nada- dijeron ambos jóvenes y se fueron luego de que Wilson los acompañara a la puerta y les agradeciera nuevamente.

"_Esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé",_ dijo Wilson en un suspiro a si mismo apoyándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar.


	5. Accidentado y humillado

**Acá va el capitulo 5, ya tengo el 6 también en el cual habrá un pequeño acercamiento "virtual" con Cuddy…este es pura amistad House y Wilson.**

**Preta mil gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste emocionar jaja y si Berenice, ahora ya no le puede echar la culpa a los demás, hay que hacerse cargo!**

**Espero bellos reviews lectoras!**

La resaca que tenia cuando se despertó en una cama que no era la suya era devastadora, abrió los ojos y trato de ubicar donde estaba, miro a su izquierda y vió ahí en la mesa de luz una foto de Amber, _"lo que me faltaba" _pensó ydió vuelta el portarretrato, no quería pensar mas en cuestiones de culpabilidad y responsabilidad, bastante con su pierna, lo que le faltaba era recordar que por ser un idiota la novia de su mejor amigo había muerto aunque por supuesto nadie hubiese querido que así fuese, solo varias circunstancias terminaron una desgracia.

-Wilsooooon- comenzó a llamar el medico a su amigo, sino le alcanzaba un balde iba a vomitar en la alfombra en cualquier momento, no podía creer de repente que no podía llegar al baño porque no podía ponerse de pie.

-Que paso?- dijo Wilson entrando a la habitación rápidamente.

-Tráeme un balde rápido sino quieres que vomite tu linda alfombra….

-Maldición!- comenzó Wilson a titubear, recordando que hace tiempo tenia que comprar un balde…- ven!- dijo el oncólogo levantando el brazo de su amigo.

-No, tarde- dijo House antes de vomitar sobre el acolchado.

-House!

-Jodete, agradece que no te vomite la alfombra- dijo el medico tirandose roto sobre la almohada…..- la puta madre, me siento como la mierda…

-Si, recuérdalo para la próxima vez que te tomes una botella de escocés de litro- lo aconsejo Wilson- House, apestas, es hora de que te bañes!- se quejo el oncólogo haciendo gestos de asco.

-No, así estoy bien gracias.

-No, no lo estas, hace cuatro o cinco días que no te bañas! Eres un asco, no piensas bañarte nunca mas?

-Solo cuando yo mismo no pueda soportarme…

-Bueno yo no te soporto…primero te voy a cambiar los vendajes, seguramente no hiciste las curaciones ni siquiera en tu casa….espérame aquí…

-Se…ni que pudiera irme muy lejos- respondió el medico con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras Wilson salía del cuarto para volver al instante con una caja de plástico con los vendajes apositos desinfectante y demas elementos necesarios para limpiar el muñón, o sea lo que quedaba de la pierna del nefrólogo.

-Bueno ya, a ver puedes bajarte los pantalones así hacemos esto?- dijo Wilson

-Tratas así a todos en la primera cita?- ironizo el nefrólogo.

-House…no seas idiota, o lo haces tu o lo hago yo….

-Denso- dijo el medico mientras se bajaba como podía los pantalones y luego volvía a recostarse cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, no quería ver lo que había quedado de su pierna, solo lo había visto aquella primera vez en el hospital y aun no estaba listo para encontrarse con semejante imagen denuevo.

Con mucho cuidado Wilson comenzó a quitar los vendajes hasta dejar "la pierna" completamente descubierta aun con los puntos que se los sacarían si todo iba "bien" en una semana. El oncólogo fue al baño y volvió con un recipiente con agua tibia y un pan de jabón blanco, con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida mirando de tanto en tanto a su amigo que estaba bastante sonrojado con sus ojos cerrados, odiaba que tuviesen que "cuidarlo", sin dudas estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

-Te duele?- pregunto Wilson presionando suavemente la herida.

-La herida no mucho, la pierna que no esta, _demasiado- _respondió el nefrólogo con los ojos cerrados aun.

-Puedes ver como hago esto? Porque cada tres o cuatro horas tienes que hacerlo, tu mismo….- le dijo Wilson mas como estrategia para que su amigo comience a "amigarse" con ese muñon que con el fin de enseñarle como hacerse las curaciones…

-Soy medico, se como curar una herida, tampoco es una punción lumbar….

-Bueno, tiene sus especificidades- se rindió Wilson y comenzó a poner los apositos y luego los vendajes. Bueno, ahora lamento decirte que te vas a bañar…- dijo el oncólogo saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a los pocos minutos con una bolsa y una cinta elástica, el medico abrió sus ojos

-Que pretendes hacer con eso?

-Asfixiarte….me estas quitando la paciencia- bromeo Wilson- pretendo ponerlo sobre tu pierna para que no se mojen los vendajes que acabo de cambiar ni la herida.

-Ya te dije que no me voy a bañar….- dijo House volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-A si?, y como vas a evitarlo?- pregunto Wilson levantando una ceja mientras protegía los vendajes con la bolsa de plástico.

-Quedándome aquí, así….

-Si, quiero ver como lo evitas- dijo Wilson quien en ese momento agarro a House de su pierna (la que aun existía claro) y comenzó a arrastrarlo haciéndolo caer de la cama, momento en el cual este se golpeó la cabeza con el piso.

-Auch! Eso me dolió- se quejo el medico.

-Jodete, por bebé- dijo Wilson que continuaba tratando de arrastrar al otro boludo que solo hacia de peso muerto, tarea que aun se complicaba mas teniendo en cuenta que el piso de la habitación estaba alfombrado.- House, maldición! Puedes poner un poco de voluntad?

-No- respondió el medico y continuo cruzado de brazos sin ayudar ni un poco.

-Después no quieres que te traten como un bebé, eres peor que un bebe!

-Ojala fuese Cuddy la que me esta arrastrando, le podría decir que me gustaría tomar la lechita de sus tetas, maldición Wilson siempre arruinas mis fantasías sexuales!- decía House mientras Wilson continuaba arrastrándolo por el pasillo, _"por que carajo compre un departamento tan grande?" _ pensó el oncólogo cuando se paro en el camino para tomar un poco de aire.

-Ya te rindes?- dijo House _casi_ divertido.

-No!

-Esta bien, voy a ayudar, me estas dando un poquito de pena…- el medico estiro su mano para que Wilson lo levante, una vez arriba este abrazo a Wilson y ambos fueron al baño, House que se sentía patético saltando con su única pierna decidió reírse un poco de si mismo, creyendo que solo de esa forma iba a sentirse menos patético.

-Espero que Chase no me vea nunca así, por que no podría hacer nunca mas chistes de canguros delante suyo…- dijo el medico sentándose en el inodoro una vez que habían llegado al baño con "la canoa" como House la llamaba cuando vivía ahí.

-Jajajaja, eres un idiota- se rió Wilson de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Aun conservas el pasamanos- dijo House sonriendo melancólicamente recordando aquellas épocas cuando un pasamanos alcanzaba para ponerse en pie.

-Sabia que volverías algún día, y sino en algún momento yo también lo necesitaría- dijo Wilson abriendo las cortinas de la bañera mientras House se quitaba la remera y quedaba en ropa interior. Ayudado por Wilson nuevamente llego hasta al lado de la bañera y con su mano derecha agarro el pasamanos mientras Wilson lo sostenía- Ahora pasa tu pierna que yo te sostengo.

-Si- dijo House poniéndose de repente muy rojo, no podía controlar la vergüenza mientras Wilson lo ayudaba a meterse en la bañera y a sentarse.

-Tranquilo que no te voy a enjabonar la espalda- dijo Wilson con una media sonrisa.

-Ya cállate Wilson- lo calló House que se estiro y prendió la ducha.

-Bueno te dejo solo, haz lo tuyo, yo voy a comprar unas muletas a la ortopedia de al lado.

-Ok- respondió el nefrólogo con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el agua caliente moje su cuerpo, a los 15 minutos Wilson volvió y al ver que las cortinas estaban cerradas dejo las muletas al lado de la bañera, a los 5 minutos luego de haberse enjuagado el jabón de su cuerpo y haberse lavado el cabello el medico apago la ducha y abrió las cortinas. Se relajo un poco al ver las muletas al lado de la bañera pero su tranquilidad se fue tan pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil salir solo de la misma, sobre todo porque el piso estaba muy húmedo debido al vapor del agua_, "maldición", _pensó por que tenia que ser todo tan difícil?, por que de repente a los 47 años tenia que adaptarse a una vida totalmente distinta? Era muy joven para ser tan desgraciado…aunque por supuesto no hay edad para la desgracia….. por que tenia que estar dependiendo de los demás de un modo tan humillante?...odiaba esa situación, sino fuese por el piano sin duda habría preferido perder un brazo y conservar su pierna dolorida, seguramente todo seria mucho mas fácil, con el pasamanos alcanzaría…..

Al escuchar que House había apagado la ducha Wilson se quedo esperando un rato a que salga, pero ya estaba tardando mucho, seguramente necesitaba ayuda pero no iba a solicitarla.

-Puedo pasar?- dijo Wilson tocando la puerta de madera.

-Si…

-Necesitas ayuda?-

-Si- respondió House cortante bastante enojado consigo mismo.

-Ok, toma- Wilson tomo una bata de baño y se la dió al medico, que se la puso dentro de la bañera- vamos…- el oncólogo abrazo a House y lo levantó, por su parte este se agarro del pasamanos con su mano izquierda, pero cuando logro ponerse de pie se resbalo con los restos de jabón que quedaban en la bañera haciendo que Wilson tenga que sostenerlo aun mas fuerte para que no se caiga- esta bien, yo te sostengo- dijo Wilson cuando vio los ojos humillados del medico mientras este intentaba pasar su pierna del otro lado. Una vez fuera de la bañera el oncólogo alcanzó las muletas al medico que las posó bajo sus axilas y con cuidado de no resbalarse con el piso húmedo camino con su ayuda hacia su habitación encerrándose ahí. Un rato bastante largo mas tarde el medico fue hacia el living vestido con una remera blanca y un short deportivo encontrándose con un desayuno bastante importante en la mesa de vidrio que estaba frente al televisor.

-Tu no piensas ir a trabajar?- le pregunto a Wilson sentándose en el sillón y tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Hoy me tome el día, mañana vuelvo- dijo el oncólogo sentándose a su lado.

-No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportar estas situaciones humillantes- dijo el medico poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando el televisor que estaba prendido pero en silencio.

-Esta bien House, nadie pretende que puedas funcionar como antes, al menos no en _este_ momento….cuando dejes de ser un idiota y accedas a la prótesis las cosas mejoraran….- comenzó a decir Wilson pero no encontró respuesta- aparte podría hacer unos arreglos en el baño y ya, no esta preparado para dis…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente y de repente se callo al notar la mierda que estaba diciendo, un desastre, estaba a punto de decirle "discapacitado", _"imbécil imbécil imbécil"_ se criticó a si mismo el oncólogo mientras House lo miraba con esa intensa pero triste mirada

-Esta bien Wilson, se que quede discapacitado, no pretendo funcionar como antes ni pretender que no lo soy, no pretendo escalar el monte Everest cuando no puedo ni ponerme en pie, no soy idiota, pero no deja de ser humillante….

-Lo siento- dijo el oncólogo sin saber que responder.

-Ok- respondió House y puso sonido a la televisión para cortar un poco la incomodidad y no tener que hablar mas.

Luego de desayunar Wilson levanto la mesa y House se puso a leer una novela de John Katzenbach, una novela detectivesca de esas que él tanto amaba, estuvo leyendo durante dos horas consecutivas y fumando mientras que Wilson navegaba por Internet aburrido y ya bastante nervioso por el fumar constante de House, ya se había fumado 13 cigarrillos en dos horas, como podía fumar tanto una persona que ni siquiera era como quien dice "fumadora"?...Y Wilson era un tipazo sin dudas pero cuando perdía la paciencia perdía la paciencia, y la perdida de la paciencia no solo tenia que ver con que no soportaba el cigarrillo luego de ver a tantos pacientes oncológicos muriendo a causa de esa mierda sino que aparte el departamento que siempre estaba limpio y ordenado de manera impecable estaba literalmente "humeante" y llenándose de olor.

House se puso de pie con ayuda de las muletas y camino hacia la ventana, prendió otro cigarrillo, el numero 14 y comenzó a pitar nuevamente mientras miraba hacia la calle… Wilson estaba a punto de estallar. El nefrólogo apago el cigarrillo y a los 3 minutos literalmente prendió otro, _"por dios, que mierda le pasa a este hombre?" _pensó Wilson ya sacado y comenzó a caminar hacia el.

-Me cansaste!- dijo enojado quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca el nefrólogo y la caja de Marlboro comenzando a caminar en ese instante hacia el tacho de basura donde tiro el cigarrillo luego de apagarlo y la caja.

-Ey no! que haces? No los tires!- le dijo House con su semblante serio caminando con las muletas rápidamente hacia el tacho, aunque en el camino tuvo un accidente que le dolió, bastante. Mientras caminaba desde la ventana hacia la cocina que por cierto quedaba un tanto lejos debido a lo grande que era el departamento su muleta izquierda levanto la alfombra que se encontraba debajo de la mesa ratona y de los sillones e hizo que este tropezara, cayendo con todo su peso y su rodilla izquierda sobre la filosa punta de la mesa de vidrio que en el camino se partió e hizo un corte en su rodilla bastante profundo, por no decir _muy profundo._

-House! estas bien?- dijo Wilson mientras corría al lado del medico que estaba retorciéndose del dolor básicamente.

-Mmm, MALDICION!- exclamo House agarrándose la herida con su mano ya ensangrentada.

-Déjame ver- dijo Wilson quitando la mano del medico que cubría la herida- maldita sea, voy a buscar el botiquín- dijo Wilson cuando vió el corte en la pierna del medico que tenia aproximadamente cinco cm de largo y por lo menos un centímetro y medio de profundidad- tengo que cocerte, es muy profunda.

-Todo por culpa tuya, y de tu estupida alfombra, si pretendes coserme primero ponme hielo!

-No! todo por culpa de tu repentina e insoportable adicción a los cigarrillos!- dijo Wilson apoyando una compresa helada sobre la rodilla del medico que hizo que este soltara un gruñido de dolor.

-No! todo por culpa de tus malditas obsesiones femeninas WILSON!

-Ya cállate si no quieres que te clave esta aguja en el ojo!- dijo Wilson preparando el hilo especial para coser heridas y la aguja- sientes esto?-pregunto el medico dando unas palmadas a la rodilla de House en la cual ya comenzaba a formarse un moretón bastante hinchado que parecía ser iba a ocupar básicamente toda la articulación.

-No, esta bien, ya cóselo de una vez …- dijo House cerrando los ojos.

-Ok- dijo Wilson y comenzó a coser la herida rápidamente- estas bien?- dijo una vez que finalizo.

-Si estoy genial, solo tengo una maldita pierna y ahora me va a doler como la puta madre cuando intente caminar hasta que ese maldito hematoma comience a sanar, que vida de mierda la re putisima madre que me re mil pariooo!- dijo el medico furioso mientras se agarraba del brazo del sillón y haciendo bastante fuerza conseguía sentarse en este y estirar su pierna.

-Ahora alcánzame los cigarrillos, que al menos este desastre haya valido la pena, histérico!- dijo el medico a Wilson que solo rodó los ojos y recuperó los cigarrillos del tacho de basura- y dame mi vicodin.

-Sabes que vas a tener que dejar el vicodin de un momento a otro no?

-Enserio? Por que? A mi me parece delicioso…-ironizo el medico

-Por que en unas semanas el dolor va a desaparecer y no lo vas a necesitar, a menos que quieras estar drogado todo el día.

-Me gusta estar drogado, pero si, ya lo se …..

-Sabes que eso implica desintoxicarse también, y que no la vas a pasar bien no? Vas a tener que hacer un tratamiento de metadona….y demás

-Ni loco, voy a pedir a mis patitos que me pongan en un coma y me llenen de naltrexona, vamos a acortar la desintoxicacion a una noche- dijo el medico prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Jajajajajaj si que gracioso, y crees que Cuddy va a permitir eso? Como si nada? Con los riesgos que conlleva?

-Tengo que responder a todas esas preguntas?, ya lograste estresarme denuevo…prende el televisor, ya me canse de escucharte…

-Toma- dijo Wilson arrojando el control al medico- me voy a acostar un rato…- la situación había puesto bastante tensa, lo mejor era que no se volvieran a hablar por un rato…

-Ok, haz lo que quieras- dijo el medico prendiendo el tele y recostándose en el sillon….


	6. Cuddles

A las 7 de la tarde Wilson se levanto de una siesta de tres horas y encontró a House durmiendo en el sillón, pero en una postura que no correspondía a los cuidados básicos del muñón digamos…, estaba tumbado de lado dejando caer el muñón hacia dentro y delante.

-House?- dijo Wilson bajito para no despertarlo de repente.

-Que quieres Wilson, estoy durmiendo no ves?- le respondió House malhumorado.

-No debes dormir en esa postura, harás que los músculos cortos del muñón se atrofien en una postura incorrecta, deberías ir a la cama.

-No creo que se puedan atrofiar más…- dijo el medico hundiéndose aun mas en el mullido sillón.

-Vamos a tu cuarto House, toma las muletas- dijo Wilson al medico luego de hacerlo sentarse en el sillón.

-Por favor no puedes ser mas molesto Wilson- se quejo el médico mientras se refregaba los ojos completamente dormido.

-Si, lo soy…

-Dios, ayúdame a salir de este infierno!- dijo el nefrólogo poniéndose de pie y yendo finalmente a recostarse a su habitación.

-No debes dormir de lado, recuéstate estirado boca arriba o abajo, pero estirado…y no pongas ninguna almohada ni nada debajo del muñón, ok?

-Wilson, déjame en paz por el amor de dios- dijo el medico tirándose en la cama boca abajo.

-Bueno, te veo al rato….

A las 10 pm la comida ya estaba lista y Wilson fue a despertar el medico, ya había dormido 6 horas, cuanto mas iba a dormir?

-House! ya esta la comida, vienes a cenar?- dijo Wilson zarandeándolo un poco al nefrólogo.

-No, estoy durmiendo, fuera

-Dale idiota, cocine el estofado de papa que tanto te gusta….es la primera y ultima vez que te cocino!

-En 20 voy, déjame despabilarme, espero que haya cervezas.

-Por supuesto, como siempre….

-Esta bueno Wilson, te falto condimentarlo un poco, pero bueno, no pretendo que cocines como yo- dijo House antes de dar un sorbo a su porrón de cerveza.

-Bueno, la próximas cocinas tú, tu famoso Ragú o lo que quieras…

-No tengo ganas de cocinar, estoy con la movilidad un tanto reducida, no puedo así….

-Pensaste algo sobre la rehabilitación…la protetización?

-No- dijo House cortante, no quería hablar del tema.

-Bueno en algún momento tendrás que pensarlo sabes? Tienes buenas posibilidades- le dijo Wilson intentando animarlo…

-Wilson- comenzó a decir House como en un suspiro.- tengo una amputación transfemoral…no es que sea de los amputados más afortunados del planeta.

-Eres joven, tienes un buen peso, mas de la mitad de tu vida hiciste deporte, no fumas bueno, hasta ahora….pero tienes un buen funcionamiento pulmonar y cardiovascular…fundamental para la rehabilitación…solo es cuestión de voluntad, de querer estar mejor…y ponerle los huevos que hay que ponerle, porque es un camino trabajoso…

-Te has propuesto la carrera de orador motivacional alguna vez?

-No?

-Mejor, porque apestas….- dijo el medico y Wilson rodó los ojos.

-Quieres comer mas?

-No, ya estoy bien…

-Bueno, entonces levanto la mesa

-Ok- House se dirigió al sillón y prendió la computadora de Wilson, una vez que Wilson termino de lavar fue a agarrar su computadora que bueno…estaba ocupada digamos.

-Ey! Como entraste?, tiene contraseña!- pregunto Wilson

-Wilson, que tipo de contraseña es Amber?, eres tan predecible, muy muy aburrido…

-Bueno si, te la presto, tranquilo, yo me voy a ver televisión a la cama, llámame si necesitas algo.

-Ok, chau.

El medico se conecto al msn, nunca usaba Internet a no ser que fuese para buscar información con el fin de chantajear o cagarle los planes a alguien según su propia conveniencia. En cuanto a sus mails y agenda los manejaba Cameron cuando aun trabajaba con él pero actualmente de manera irresponsable no miraba ni sus mails ni tenia una agenda, actuaba según el aquí y ahora, lo que se le presentaba, lo que parecía interesante y punto. Entro a su msn ghousemd y sonrío al recordar la contraseña y la razón por la cual se había hecho esa cuenta varios años atrás, "Stacy" era la contraseña, y la razón, al final Wilson no era el único predecible.

Entró a su cuenta de Hotmail la cual contaba con 16 contactos….entre ellos encontró conectado al único contacto que le interesaba, Cuddy, la había agregado alguna vez pero nunca había hablado con ella por esta vía, seguramente Cuddy ni siquiera sabría quien era ese contacto que nunca se conectaba al menos no por su nick adolescente que rezaba "If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break", nick que se puso luego de la ruptura con Stacy que si bien decía cierta verdad solo se lo había puesto para manipularla y hacerla sentir culpable, aunque al final en aquel momento la estrategia no había funcionado.

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Hola

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Hola, quien eres?

_Pregunto la médica sin darse cuenta de mirar la cuenta y no el nick_

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

El amor de tu vida

_Respondió el medico divertido desde el otro lado_

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Mmmmm un poco mucho para la primera cita, no te parece? Jaja

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

No seria la primera _Cuddles_

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

House?

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Correcto, el medico con mas conexiones neuronales de tu hospital, y con menos piernas claro….

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Como te encuentras?

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Acá...llevándolo, no se si es mas insoportable el tema amputación transfemural o Wilson...por ahora casi empatan!

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Jajaja tarado

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Ey ey mas respeto con los discapacitados.

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Y ese nick? No te tenia tan flojo….:p

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Como que flojo? Es una frase de Megadeth, soy muy metalero!...Ja, lo puse cuando rompí con Stacy como intento de manipularla, pero no funciono, asíque nunca mas abrí la cuenta…

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Ahhh

_Dijo la medica sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda y celosa, hubiese preferido a pesar de lo que significaba que ese nick fuera para ella y no para Stacy, así son las personas de egoístas, tanto que se tranquilizan cuando saben que si alguien tiene roto el corazón (a causa de algo que uno hizo, como en este caso dejar al otro) significa que mas aman a uno, no importa si le cagamos o no la vida al otro, lo que importa es que ese otro nos ama y nos necesita, depende de nosotros, y eso alimenta nuestro narcicismo de manera asquerosamente desmedida, esa persona nos amaba tanto que con nuestra indiferencia logramos simplemente que se desmorone que si ese corazón estaba vivo, de seguro se rompería…._

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Quería pedirte perdón...no tuve el coraje para llamarte, ando un tanto tímido últimamente

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Perdón? WOW, eres House? por qué perdón?

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Por como te estuve tratando en el hospital, al final supe que siempre estuviste de mi lado, y que me cague la vida solito como siempre...

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

No pasa nada House, y tu sabes que yo siempre estoy de tu lado, sino estarías desempleado hace rato…..igualmente quiero que sepas que nunca me enoje ni nada, era entendible que te pusieras así….nada de lo que esta pasando es fácil….realmente no tienes que pedirme perdón…quieres que mañana pase por el departamento que me robaron con Wilson a saludarte?

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Jajajaja _"que me robaron con Wilson"….._Wilson te lo robó, aquella vez fui inocente….como quieras Cuddy...

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Bueno, entonces mañana doy una vuelta por ahí, House debo irme Rachel me esta llamando..

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Ok, manda saludos a la canalla sangrienta de parte del capitán barba marrón que NO TIENE pata de palo!

**Lisa Cuddy dijo:**

Jajajaja bueno le mando, un beso.

**If my heart was still alive I know It would surely break dijo:**

Otro

_Lisa Cuddy esta desconectada_

El médico apagó la computadora y se quedó tirado un rato en el sillón, un tanto nostálgico y melancólico, otro tanto satisfecho con la corta conversación, a su vez se quedó pensativo, no estaba muy seguro de querer ver a Cuddy, en realidad no quería ver a nadie, o mas bien, no quería que nadie lo vea a él, no en ese estado, pero en el fondo sentía la imperiosa necesitar de hablar con ella, de asegurarse que ella estaba a su lado a pesar de la ruptura, necesitaba saber que ella aun se preocupaba por él porque en el fondo sentirse acompañado por ella, como pareja, jefa, amiga o lo que sea siempre le daba cierto alivio, cierta tranquilidad que no podía conseguir de otro modo, tanto que en su época de mayor vulnerabilidad, aquella en la cual estaba ni nada mas ni menos que perdiendo la razón él había elegido, o mas bien su psiquismo había elegido que lo que retorne desde lo real, a modo de alucinación, para defenderse de Amber, para hacerla desaparecer, fuese ella, era ella la que lo acompañaba en la desintoxicación, la que escuchaba su malestar, la que estaba a su lado, la que le quitaba el dolor….


	7. Desencuentros

**Primero que todo: ayer conocí a Hugh Laurie, o sea tocando con su banda en el Luna Park Argentina, lo vi desde muy cerca todo el recital, segunda fila, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, fue INCREIBLE la verdad que la banda suena increíble, él toca el piano de manera simple y hermosa a la vez, improvisando de una manera exquisita, en cuanto a su personalidad, como ya todos imaginábamos un personaje total, muy muy muy simpático, gracioso, bailaba, saltaba, tiraba chistes, hasta hacia "gestos House" que no son House sino que son de él, digamos que sería algo así como la parte "Hugh Laurie de House!". Bueno quería compartir esto, gracias a dios hoy voy a verlo denuevo, asíque ahora dejo esto acá y me voy a preparar unas cosas para la facultad y después denuevo al Luna a disfrutar de este gran, enorme personaje.**

**Segundo: tengo como 3 capítulos mas escritos aparte de este, pero quiero reviews porque sino me dejan opiniones que me suban el ego, o sugerencias o lo que sea, sino me dan a entender que lo leyeron es como subir algo para _nadie, es _no saber si alguien lo leyó o no_, _y la idea de esta página creo es que podamos compartir un poco de estas historias que escribimos cuando estamos tan al pedo, que podamos tener un intercambio de opiniones Houseras, otras ideas, reaccionaria así House? o me voy al carajo, que piensan?, se imaginan el encuentro con Cuddy de otro modo?, como les gustaria que siga? respuestas a ese tipo de preguntas, y ese tipo de cosas!**

**Des-encuentros**

La mañana que siguió a su primer día con Wilson no fue mejor que justamente la de su primer día con él, nuevamente a pesar de tener las muletas necesitó ayuda para meterse en la bañera, incluso él que era un inconsciente ante el peligro, algo así como un temerario, la mayoría del tiempo podía ver el peligro que era intentar meterse solo en la "canoa"….un paso en falso y podía romperse la cabeza contra el piso, el inodoro o el lavamanos….Afortunadamente Wilson lo ayudaba sin decirle nada, sin ofrecerle ayuda, sin hablar y eso en algún punto lo tranquilizaba. Luego de cambiarse con el mismo short deportivo que el día anterior y una remera distinta House se dirigió al living y se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa ratona donde estaba servido el desayuno.

-Toma- dijo Wilson tirando sobre el sillón al lado del medico la caja de plástico con todo lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes y desinfectar la herida mientras se ponía la corbata preparándose para ir al hospital.

-No quiero hacerlo….- dijo House

-Vas a tener que hacerlo sino quieres que se infecte….tu eres el especialista en enfermedades infecciosas, conoces los riesgos…- decía Wilson mientras se ponía su saco.

-Quiero que tu lo hagas Wilson- lo miro House con el semblante serio simplemente él mismo no podía cambiarse los vendajes porque no podía ver lo que quedaba de su pierna, le daba asco, de tan solo pensarlo quería vomitar y Wilson lo sabia, pero tenia que hacer que House pudiese empezar a "amigarse" con esa nueva imagen de su cuerpo, no había muchas mas opciones….

-Lo siento House, tendrás que hacerlo tu, yo me voy a trabajar….puedo irme tranquilo?- pregunto Wilson tomando su maletín.

-Se- mintió House.

-Bueno, apenas me haga un tiempo paso, trataré de venir a almorzar.

-Como quieras…..

Apenas llegó al hospital Wilson mando un SMS a House "te hiciste las curaciones?" preguntó, "No!" respondió House. Wilson comenzó a llamarlo en el hall luego de entrar al hospital donde se encontró con la decana, pero House no atendía.

-Maldito sea- dijo Wilson enojado.

-Wilson, como esta House?- pregunto Cuddy acercándose a él.

-MAL! Y no lo puedo dejarlo solo porque no se cuida, no quiere cambiarse los vendajes solo ni hacerse las curaciones, toma los medicamentos a cualquier hora!, no hace otra cosa que fumar, tomar, dormir y mirar televisión! Realmente creo que no puede estar solo, te voy a pedir que adelantes mis vacaciones así me quedo con él, a ver si en dos semanas puedo convencerlo de que vaya a un centro de rehabilitación …. cuando su pierna este ya lo suficientemente curada como para comenzar la rehabilitación.

-Luego hablaremos eso, no tienes porque perder tus vacaciones, trataré de hacer algo al respecto para darte una licencia que no comprometa tus vacaciones….

-Ok

-Dame las llaves de tu departamento- dijo la decana poniendo su mano entre él y ella.

-Para que?- pregunto Wilson levantando una ceja.

-Voy a ir a ver a House y a cambiarle los vendajes…

-Estas segura?- pregunto Wilson desconfiado, no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea.

-Si- dijo Cuddy agarrando las llaves- dile a la gente aquí que tuve una emergencia, que Rachel tiene fiebre nosé, piensa algo, vuelvo en una o dos horas.

-Bueno…suerte, la vas a necesitar…

-Gracias- dijo la decana mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su auto.

House se encontraba recostado en el sillón con sus lentes aéreos, sus piernas tapadas con una manta cosa de no ver la ausencia y fumando mientras leía una revista medica, bastante aburrida por cierto, que había encontrado por ahí…..en determinado momento escuchó que una puerta se abrió, y consiguientemente se cerro.

-Sabia que volverías Wilson, te escuchaba preocupándote desde aquí- dijo el medico sin mirar aun con la revista en alto.

-Soy yo- respondió la decana que ya había llegado al sillón, House quitó la revista rápidamente de su campo visual.

-Emm hola…Cuddy- dijo él sintiéndose un poco incomodo, no esperaba su visita, al menos no a esa hora.

-Cómo estas?

-Mejor que nunca, no puedo ser más feliz….-respondió quitándose los lentes y tirándolos junto con la revista sobre la mesa de vidrio.

-Paciencia- dijo ella en un hilo de voz casi inaudible-…siéntate.

-Estoy bien así, gracias- respondió él medico sin moverse un milímetro.

-Te voy limpiar la herida y a cambiar los vendajes…- dijo ella en un tono directivo.

-Por favor no- dijo el incorporándose un poco y agarrando a la decana de la muñeca cuando esta iba a levantar la manta que lo cubría.

-House, soy una doctora….permíteme – dijo ella quitando la manta con su otra mano sin hacer caso al medico, aunque fuese a la fuerza necesitaba que él entienda que con o sin pierna ellos lo aceptaban, nadie lo iba a discriminar ni mirar con asco…o de manera rara.

-Manéjate como quieras…- dijo él recostándose denuevo y mirando al techo, apretando la mandíbula enojado y avergonzado.

-Esta bien House, no es la primer pierna amputada que voy a ver, ví muchas, no eres distinto a otro amputado, de hecho eres igual, no hace falta que te sientas tan especial- dijo ella tratando de bajar un poco la incomodidad del médico mientras arremangaba el short que llevaba puesto y comenzaba a quitar los vendajes, House no habló en todo el proceso. Cuddy con mucho cuidado quitó los vendajes limpió, desinfectó la herida y puso nuevos apósitos y vendajes elásticos. Pero Cuddy mentía, si bien había visto muchos amputados no pudo evitar que un nudo se forme en su garganta, por que en realidad House no era un amputado cualquiera, era House, era su amigo desde hace veinte años, era el amor de su vida desde la universidad, ese ayudante de trabajos prácticos de endocrinología que trataba como se le antojaba a todos los alumnos sin siquiera ser médico aun, pero con una autoridad impresionante por el respeto que imponía gracias a su inteligencia y sus conocimientos médicos, que lo hacian sobresalir incluso cuando era estudiante…era aparte del amor de su vida un ídolo para ella, era todo lo contrario a ella, era todo lo que ella nunca se animaría a ser y a hacer, era la parte salvaje y sin ataduras que en ella se revolvía inconscientemente todo el tiempo pero solo se animaba a salir en sus sueños para volver a quedar dormida en la cotidianeidad y la burocracia administrativa del hospital. Era simplemente House…

-Terminaste?- dijo House abriendo sus ojos.

-Si, te dolió?

-No, no me duele lo que esta, me duele _lo que no esta_, y aparte tengo una sensación de incomodidad muy grande todo el día con esta…con esta cosa…

-Son todas sensaciones normales durante el primer mes, tienden a disminuir con la rehabilitación muy rápidamente.

-Se…-dijo el nefrólogo sentándose en el sillón e invitando a Cuddy a sentarse a su lado.

Cuddy se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirarlo con esos ojos que él podía leer de manera tan exacta, esos ojos que lo miraban como cuando ella estaba con él, esos ojos completamente enamorados y llenos de deseo, no hacia falta que diga nada, sus gestos delataban sus sentimientos todo el tiempo y House era un experto en leerlos, era un polígrafo diseñado para leer cada rasgo, cada tono de voz, cada palabra, en general a todo el mundo, pero particularmente a _ella_, y como siempre le había dicho "eres una pésima mentirosa".

-Que quieres de mi Cuddy?- preguntó él haciendo que la médica se sienta repentinamente un tanto perturbada, odiaba que le leyera la mente y él lo sabia…

-Quiero….estar cerca de ti, acompañarte….- dijo ella acercándose a la boca del médico con sus labios necesitados de pasión inmediata, sin pedir permiso comenzó a besarlo y él no se resistió, la beso como siempre, cuidando cada detalle de sus movimientos, tomo su cabeza y la beso de manera salvaje, impulsiva y calculadora, contradicciones que solo él podía llevar al punto de la unidad absoluta. Mientras él la besaba Cuddy que estaba desesperada por estar con él _cuerpo a cuerpo_ se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta, pero cuando atinó a bajar los pantalones de él, el medico rompió su unión, su rostro se crispó y la empujó a la medica violentamente al otro lado del sillón, dejándola completamente fuera de si ante la repentina reacción.

-Que CARAJO estas haciendo?- le gritó el médico enfurecido con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Ya te dije, quiero estar contigo de cualquier modo….que sea posible.

-Ah, esta bien, lo tengo! Entonces esto es "una cogida por lástima", "cojamos al discapacitado de House para que se olvide en un orgasmo de la desgracia que le paso, de la desgracia de su vida y su trágica, TRAGICA actualidad?"- escupió el medico fuera de sus cabales

-No House, no es así!- se defendió la médica.

-Entonces dime como es porque no lo entiendo!- dijo él más enojado que antes poniéndose de pie con un gruñido de dolor, con ayuda de las muletas y mirando de frente el rostro confundido de Cuddy.

-No puedo explicarlo House, solo quiero estar contigo…., no hay una razón mas allá, es lo que siento en este momento…

-TODO TIENE UNA RAZON!- grito el medico apasionado- déjame que yo haga el análisis porque por lo que veo desde aquí a ti se te esta complicando pensar. Siempre te acercas a mi cuando estoy hecho una mierda, cuando estoy fuera de mis cabales con una depresión galopante, me prometes cosas que no puedes cumplir y cuando vuelvo a ser yo me dejas, porque cuando vuelvo a ser un hijo de puta dejo de darte lástima, y me dejas tirado, como si tan solo hubiese sido un acto de caridad que expiró, quien eres, Cameron?- el medico se detuvo para tomar aire, había hablado tan rápido y furioso que Cuddy casi ni podía llegar a procesar lo que escuchaba- Cuál es tu problema? Tienes un fetiche? Te calientan los discapacitados, lisiados, deformes? Que CARAJO quieres de mi Cuddy? Que quieres!

-Las cosas no son como dices, y tu no eres eso para mi, ni un discapacitado ni un deforme!- se defendió ella sin ningún argumento, en realidad había bastante de verdad en lo que decía el medico, es verdad que ella se había acercado a el en un momento de necesidad absoluta y luego lo había dejado por una pastilla, por lo que representaba esa pastilla, sin darle ninguna segunda oportunidad, sin creer que el en realidad podía cambiar.

-Entonces dime como son, porque desde aquí no lo estoy entendiendo!

-Te amo y punto, es lo que siento y es lo que siempre sentí…

-Si muy lógico, por eso me dejaste….

-Te deje porque me di cuenta que no importaba lo que yo sintiera, no importaba si yo te amaba y si tú me amabas, tu nunca podrías estar para mi cuando te necesitara….

-Yo siempre quise estar para ti…- dijo él en un inaudible tono de voz mirando al piso

-Lose- dijo ella acercándose a él y acariciándole el rostro, él continuo mirando al piso y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia la habitación con las muletas- no te atrevas a volver a jugar conmigo Cuddy, no te atrevas a tocarme denuevo, porque no podría soportar que luego vuelvas a dejarme tirado….ya, ya deja de confundirme maldita sea….- dijo el medico en el pasillo camino a su cuarto de espaldas a la decana con un tono de voz calmado, triste, lastimero… dejando a la medica allí parada semi-desnuda, confundida, sintiéndose una mierda, la peor mierda de la humanidad.


	8. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

A las 6 de la tarde Wilson llegó del trabajo y cuando comenzó a buscar las llaves en su saco se dió cuenta que no las tenía, en el hospital había tenido un día bastante complicado con sus pacientes de la tarde anterior que no había atendido y los de ese mismo día por ende no salió de su consultorio en ningún momento, y con su cabeza en cualquier lado olvidó pedirle las llaves a Cuddy; Cuddy por su parte con lo deprimida que estaba por el encuentro no muy agradable que había tenido con House y la dureza de sus palabras se había olvidado de devolvérselas. El médico comenzó a tocar el timbre y la puerta….por su parte House estaba nuevamente borracho tirado en el sillón, ya se había tomado media botella de whiskey, al paso que iba su muñon y su miembro fantasma no iban a ser sus únicos problema. Con dificultad tomo sus muletas y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Olvide mis llaves…lo siento.- dijo Wilson

-Ya veo- dijo House dándose la vuelta y volviendo al living…

-Estas borracho?, denuevo?

-Algo así- respondió el médico tirándose pesadamente sobre el sillón y apoyando su pierna izquierda sobre la mesa ratona de vidrio…

-Que paso ahora?

-Tiene que pasar algo para que me emborrache?

-Si, tu no tomas solo porque te guste tomar, cuando tomas porque te gusta tomar tomas dos o tres copas, pero cuando se trata de olvidar te tomas media botella, una botella…..que paso con Cuddy?- dijo Wilson sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey y acompañando a su amigo.

-Nada…- dijo el nefrólogo antes de tomar otro trago de whiskey.

-House….necesitas hablar no vas a solucionar las cosas emborrachándote, no es esa tu realidad….

-Enserio?, bueno eso es una pena porque este realidad apesta bastante menos que la otra realidad…

-Seguramente, pero no es el modo de hacer algo con eso, debes hablar de lo que sientes debes reconciliarte contigo mismo y dejar de autodestruirte….

-Que harías si te levantases sin una pierna mañana?, como te sentirías?

-Me sentiría como la mierda, me sentiría el peor desgraciado de la humanidad, me emborracharía un rato y querría morirme, pero intentaría hacer algo que no sea solo evitar esos sentimientos poniéndome en pedo, buscaría hablar con alguien, buscaría mejorar, recuperar la vida que sentí que perdí, hablar con un psicólogo, un psiquiatra, contigo, un amigo….hacer cosas para no sentirme un traste viejo…

-Me alegra tu capacidad de resiliencia, pero lamento decirte que yo no la tengo….

-Claro que la tienes, siempre lograste salir adelante, incluso después de tu infarto, después de tu ruptura con Cuddy, con Stacy…

-Nunca salí de eso Wilson, si volverme adicto a los analgésicos fue salir de todo eso se parece bastante a lo que estoy haciendo con el alcohol ahora….

-Tomabas, bueno tomas… Vicodin por el dolor, tal vez también para evadirte pero creo que nunca habrías consumido vicodin ni te hubieses vuelto adicto si tu pierna no te estuviese matando todos los días…

-Ahí tienes un punto, pero seguramente habría hecho cualquier otra mierda, como estar borracho todos los días, sin poder conservar un trabajo, y habría muerto ahogado en mi propio vomito a los 36…..así que realmente no veo mi capacidad para salir adelante en todo esto...- dijo el medico poniéndose de pie bastante mareado y con unas repentinas e imperiosas ganas de orinar.

-Maldición, no llego!- dijo el medico caminando hacia una planta de interiores que había al lado de la mesada de la cocina.

-A donde!- pregunto Wilson

-Al baño!- en ese momento House se desprendió los pantalones y comenzó a orinar en la maseta, y si, era un desubicado importante pero que se podía hacer? Al pobre tipo le faltaba una pierna….

-House! que haces!- dijo Wilson acercándose a el.

-Regaba la planta

-Eres un desubicado! Hubieses llegado al baño, no eres un bebe puedes aguantarte un poco!- lo retó Wilson siempre tan paternal.

-Te recomiendo que no mezcles nunca antibióticos con alcohol, los efectos secundarios son terribles…aparte una planta de interiores? A quien se le ocurre?, dudo que haya un pene debajo de esos pantalones- decía House mientras caminaba hacia el sillón mareado y tropezándose en el camino.

-Te tengo!- dijo Wilson que había estado atento y alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo antes de que su amigo se de un golpe importante contra el piso de madera- toma- el oncólogo le alcanzo a su amigo la muleta que se le había caído con el tropezón…

-Gracias- dijo House avergonzado y continúo su camino hacia el sillon.

-De nada….

El médico se recostó en el sillón y comenzó a decir esas cosas que solo decía cuando estaba "alegron" por los efectos del alcohol que inundaban su cabeza y hacían caer las resistencias que lo mantenían oculto en ese caparazón de sarcasmo, depresión e imbecilidad. Wilson tomó asiento en el sillón de una plaza detrás de House al estilo psicoanalista con su paciente en transferencia.

-Gracias por bancarme y acompañarme siempre, en las malas sobre todo….a pesar de todas las cretinadas que te hice…- dijo el médico cerrando los ojos, exhausto.

-Se que tu también estarías para mi si te necesitara, ya lo haz hecho muchas veces.

-Entonces estas conmigo para que yo te devuelva el favor cuando sea necesario?- dijo el médico analizando cada palabra como era su costumbre

-No, estoy contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo…mi único amigo en realidad, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, simplemente me sale querer acompañarte, no planeo racionalmente los pasos a seguir….

-Tal vez al final no todo sea tan racional….esta relación no es nada racional, al menos desde una mirada no muy profunda…tu que dices Dr. Freud?

-Yo digo que yo soy tu conciencia moral, como lo llamaba Freud?

-Superyó?- respondió el medico que como ser curioso por naturaleza había leído bastantes libros de Freud, no podía negar que el austriaco decía cosas interesantes, pero aparte de eso, era uno de sus principios que si quería criticar algo, si quería criticar al psicoanálisis tenia que leer al respecto para tener sus fundamentos….

-Si eso….entonces yo intento contener los impulsos de tu ello, pero no alcanza, porque tu necesidad inconsciente de castigo es bastante mas importante de lo que tu yo puede soportar, entonces, tu superyó interior que no soy yo en realidad, exige mas a tu yo de lo que este puede soportar de ahí tus conductas autodestructivas para castigarte ante la imposibilidad de hacer frente a las mociones pulsionales reprimidas y a las exigencias de tu ideal del yo! jajaajajaja- agregó Wilson riendo ante las idioteces que decía haciéndose el que entendía algo de psicoanálisis.

-Ya cállate Wilson que Sigmund debe estar revolcándose en su tumba…- dijo House poniéndose de lado en el sillón.

-Jajajaja estoy seguro que si…

-Estoy triste Wilson, muy triste- soltó House de repente.

-Que crees que te pone triste, o mas triste, de todo lo que esta pasando?- intento profundizar Wilson, no había mas posibilidades que hablar para estar mejor, era así, eran hombres, el hombre como ser social necesita hablar y necesita tener a otro que lo escuche y ellos en su condición de _homos_ no escapaban a esta ley … no importa cuan perturbado estuviese uno o el otro, simplemente era necesario hablar compartir las miserias y tratar de construir un relato distinto…

-Son muchas cosas Wilson, hoy intenté tocar el órgano, no pude, sonaba como la mierda por no poder usar los pedales, no sonaba como la mierda en realidad, pero no sonaba como quería que suene….me sentí muy inútil….no puedo conducir mi motocicleta, no puedo conducir mi auto, no puedo ni meterme a una bañera solo sin correr el riesgo de romperme la cabeza en el intento, no puedo cuidar mi maldito trasero básicamente, si accedo a esa estúpida prótesis tengo que aprender a caminar denuevo como un bebe de año y medio, y pasarme no se cuantos meses llenos de dolor y ejercicios espantosos, con medicos idiotas rompiendome las pelotas y mirandome con lástima- dijo House con una voz melancólica mientras que a Wilson que ya sabia todas esas cosas se le comprimía el corazón de la tristeza, no es que no supiera o que House dijera algo nuevo, pero escuchar que él mismo dijera esas cosas era realmente deprimente….

-No puedo tener sexo…..- dijo por ultimo el medico en un timido tono de voz.

-Hasta donde se te amputaron una pierna no el pene, o también el pene?, estoy confundido- dijo Wilson fingiendo sorpresa y confusión- Que paso con Cuddy hoy?- se arriesgó a preguntar seguro de que allí había alguna asociación, algo que era necesario profundizar y por sobre todas las cosas compartir.

-No idiota!...Cuddy vino, cambio mis vendajes…me besó.

-Wow? Enserio?, y eso no te pone contento..?

-Yo respondí al beso, ella se sacó la camisa, quería…. coger….quiso sacarme el pantalón, y la empuje a la mierda, y me puse furioso, me di miedo….me saqué.

-Que fue lo que te hizo poner así?- pregunto Wilson sorprendido.

-Que ella venga a mi cuando soy un desecho … que quiera cogerme por lastima… y que después me deje cuando dejo de darle lastima porque vuelvo a ser un cretino

-No creo que quiera cogerte por lastima…creo que quiere cogerte porque esta caliente contigo y porque nunca superó el haber roto su relación….porque te sigue amando…

-Por favor Wilson, ella siempre viene a mi cuando estoy hecho mierda y después me deja cuando vuelva a ser yo…. me confunde, ella sabe lo que siento y juega conmigo, se caga en mi….

-Estas exagerando y aparte lo que dices no es cierto, porque cuando empezaste con Cuddy si estabas hecho mierda y eso es cierto, seguramente lo que pasó aquella noche haya propiciado su acercamiento, nose si por lastima pero la circunstancia ayudó, estoy seguro de eso, pero después tu no fuiste el de siempre, estabas…_feliz y _la mayoría de su relación transcurrió así, lo sabes,ella no te dejo porque volviste a ser tu solamente, en todo caso te dejo cuando volviste a ser tu luego de haber cambiado, luego de haberle mostrado otra cara tuya, la cara de la cual ella terminó enamorándose definitivamente….y no creo que para ella haya sido nada fácil…..

- Si es así porque ahora quiere volver conmigo?, ya no soy el tipo "feliz" de aquella época….

-Creo que ella quiere hacerte feliz denuevo…

-Si, volviendo a la primer premisa, porque me tiene lastima….

-Tu estarías con Cuddy si a ella le amputaran una pierna?

-Por supuesto, con o sin pierna esta mas buena que comer pollo con la mano…..

-Y que es distinto contigo? Por que ella no puede verte así entonces?

-Porque yo no estoy nada bueno, y aparte estoy cagado de la cabeza….

-Así y todo ella te ama, y te lo demostró cientos de veces, y no solo cuando salían….ella te dio trabajo, puso la cara ante tus manejos en la junta directiva miles de veces…yo la ví defenderte esas miles de veces, cada una de ellas,.y no creo que sea porque eres un bien valioso para el hospital a pesar de los cientos de problemas que causas y denuncias que atraes….tu lo sabes House, lo quieras admitir o no sabes que ella esta ahí para ti, sino porque alucinaste con ella cuando mas la necesitabas?

-Eso fue una alucinación justamente, tal vez yo deseaba que ella hubiese estado ahí, por eso alucine con ella.

-Esa alucinación fue de lo mas real que te paso en tu vida House, y haya sido o no un cumplimiento de deseo, es porque tu crees y_ sabes_ que ella esta ahí para ti porque siempre te lo ha demostrado y sino lo estuvo en carne y hueso fue porque nada sabia lo que te estaba pasando….porque como siempre escondiste ante todos lo que te pasaba….pero sabes que ella siempre esta en realidad, no solo en tus deseos….- dijo Wilson y dejó a House callado, pensando…tal vez tenia razón, por que no?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, Wilson tomando whiskey al lado de House hasta que este se quedó dormido, el oncólogo lavó los vasos y se acercó al sillón donde estaba House, le daba pena despertarlo, pero no le iba a hacer bien dormir ahí ya que aun estaba muy dolorido y aparte de eso continuaba durmiendo en esa posición perjudicial para los músculos del muñon que podían atrofiarse muy fácilmente sobre todo en las primeras semanas luego de la operación.

-Vamos a tu cuarto House- el médico abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón letamente, y estiro uno de sus brazos para que Wilson lo levante lo cual llamó la atención de este ya que teniendo sus muletas House no quería ayuda, pero estaba destruido, no tenia fuerzas, no podía llegar solo con las muletas al cuarto, Wilson lo levantó y el nefrólogo agarro una muleta que posicionó debajo de su axila derecha, con ayuda de Wilson de un lado y la ayuda de la muleta del otro, del lado de la pierna faltante ambos fueron a su cuarto, Wilson lo sostuvo a su amigo mientras abría la cama.

-Wilson….-dijo House con una sonrisa completamente embriagada.

-Dime…- respondió el oncólogo levantando una de sus muy pobladas cejas castañas..

-Todavía soy mas alto que tu!- exclamo el médico orgulloso.

-Claro que si, siempre lo serás!- respondió Wilson ayudando a sentar a su amigo en la cama que al instante se estiró y quedó tumbado boca arriba, el oncólogo lo cubrió con las frazadas y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches House- dijo el Wilson cuando alcanzó la puerta del cuarto, pero no recibió respuesta, el nefrólogo ya estaba completamente dormido. _"Tal vez si este mejorando, baby steps" _pensó el oncólogo esbozando media sonrisa con cierta esperanza renovada,.


	9. Visitas indeseadas

**Dos aclaraciones, el padre de House esta vivo, y me encanta hacer que sea un hijo de mil puta...asi va la cosa, si les gusta dejen reviews saben que me encantan!**

A la mañana siguiente House y Wilson se encontraban desayunando y mirando el noticiero, era domingo asíque Wilson ese día no tenia que trabajar, a las 10 am el timbre sonó, lo cual llamo la atención sobre todo a Wilson, él no esperaba a nadie y probablemente House tampoco. El oncólogo fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a un hombre de unos 68 años allí parado, era un hombre de aspecto duro, cejas pobladas, labios finos y ojos claros, Wilson creyó reconocerlo, era John House.

-Se encuentra Gregory?- dijo el hombre sin siquiera decir "hola".

-Emmm si, pase…- dijo Wilson automáticamente sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, por su lado House que desde el comienzo escuchó la voz de su padre, con ayuda de sus muletas se puso de pie y se quedó ahí parado esperando a que este apareciera.

-Eres patético- dijo su padre en un tono severo luego de mirar detenidamente a su hijo de arriba abajo, vestido con un short deportivo blanco y una remera negra negra de Hard Rock.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo el medico con su rostro endurecido y su semblante serio, ya esperaba algo así de su padre, no podía esperar menos, Wilson se paró detrás de House y miró a su padre completamente atónito y confundido al escuchar sus crudas palabras.

-Estas bien? Te falta una pierna, vives con un _amigo_ a los 47 años que seguramente tiene que limpiarte el trasero cada tanto, ni siquiera lograste formar una familia, sigues siendo un adolescente inmaduro, y un completo idiota, debería darte vergüenza…..primero cagándote la vida al convertirte en un adicto pastillero y ahora esto….- escupió su padre con el ceño fruncido, completamente insensible ante la desgracia de su hijo

-COMO SE ATREVE?- gritó Wilson furioso, afecto muy poco común en el, afecto que para nada encajaba en su sumisa personalidad, acto seguido comenzó a acercarse a paso rapido hacia el hombre mayor, iba a pegarle definitivamente, pero House levanto su muleta izquierda y la interpuso en el camino de su amigo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Déjalo, Wilson- dijo el médico mostrándose bastante calmado- gracias a dios no forme una familia, no sea cosa de que fuera a ser un padre tan hijo de puta con mi hijo como tu…

-He visto miles de amputados en mi vida, y nunca sentí pena o lastima por ellos, sentí orgullo, porque habían perdido sus extremidades defendiendo su patria, defendiendo su país, el tuyo, el mío….pero tu…consumir drogas experimentales, intentar operarte a tí mismo, das lastima Gregory, no mereces ni un cuarto del reconocimiento mundial que tienes como médico….eres un completo desastre, una vergüenza para esta familia…

-Algo mas?

-Si, me alegra que tu madre no este aquí para tener que ver esto…- dijo el hombre fríamente señalando la pierna amputada de su hijo.

-No te atrevas a volver a nombrarla, hijo de puta- dijo House levantando su tono de voz y mostrando algo de ese enojo que estaba intentando contener desde que su padre había cruzado la puerta incluso antes de decir cualquier palabra.

-Por que? Que me vas a hacer?, correrme?, pegarme?- dijo John House irónico.

-Tengo un arma cargada y no tengo miedo de usarla, y no, no es la que esta bajo mis pantalones precisamente.

-Adiós Gregory- dijo su padre negando con la cabeza indignado y se retiró del departamento mientras House comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y Wilson a seguirlo como siempre.

-No me sigas Wilson, no hay nada de que hablar….- le dijo el médico con sus ojos llenos de furia pero incapaces de ocultar unos insipientes esbozos de tristeza para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto en la cara de Wilson dejándolo del otro lado sin saber que carajo hacer….

House permaneció en su habitación todo el día recostado, quieto, pensando, sin llorar, lo peor de todo no era que su padre era un insensible hijo de mil puta, eso no le importaba, siempre había sido así y por eso había cortado relación con él en tanto pudo independizarse, no es que no le afectara, su forma de ser estaba profundamente marcada por ese padre castigador, ausente la mayoría del tiempo y abusivo cuando estaba presente, pero en realidad lo peor era que el hijo de puta tenia razón, él era patético, él se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, él había tomado decisiones pésimas y él definitivamente no merecía el reconocimiento que tenía, el era todo un fracasado al triunfar, de eso no había dudas, o al menos no había dudas para él mismo. Wilson por su parte permaneció todo el día nervioso sin saber que hacer, queriendo golpear a la puerta de House, estaba en su naturaleza, necesitaba preocuparse por él, la situación lo superaba, luego de aguantar todo el día sin molestarlo ya no pudo resistirlo, agarró dos porrones de cerveza de la heladera y entró al cuarto que ya estaba oscureciendo sin siquiera preguntar, ahí estaba House recostado de lado de espaldas a la puerta con sus ojos abiertos, sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó a Wilson entrar.

-House- dijo Wilson sentándose en la cama- Quieres una cerveza?

-Estoy bien Wilson, no te preocupes, ve tranquilo a disfrutar tu día…

-El día ya se terminó….tal vez podamos disfrutar la noche tengo para ver todas las sagas de Star Wars, Star Trek y El Padrino…

-No estoy en mi humor ficticio ni mafioso hoy…

-Quieres hablar del hijo de puta de tu padre?

-El hijo de puta de mi padre tiene razón, no importa cuan hijo de puta sea….soy patético…

-Desde cuando escuchas a los demás, no lo escuches, es un imbécil…

-Siempre lo escuché a él, debe ser por eso que tengo tan cagada la cabeza…

-No eres patético House….cuando vas a entenderlo?- dijo Wilson, el medico se incorporo en la cama y miro a su amigo a los ojos…

-Que hay de no patético en tu ayudándome a meterme en una bañera semi-desnudo?, tu sosteniéndome todo el tiempo para que no me rompa la cabeza?, tu agarrándome cada vez que tropiezo?, tu limpiándome esta cosa? tu llevándome a mi cuarto borracho y yo poniéndome sentimental? Díme que de todo eso no es patético- sentenció House en un tono de voz profundamente melancólico.

-No es patético, estas pasando un momento de necesidad….si yo estuviese en tu situación me gustaría tener a alguien que pueda sostenerme para no caer, literal y metafóricamente lo digo…

-Porque eres patético, porque no tienes orgullo- dijo House agarrando el porrón de cerveza y dando un trago corto que solo humedeció sus labios.

-No, me gustaría porque soy un hombre, y se que necesito de los demás, acepto que necesito de los demás, porque simplemente esta en nuestra naturaleza desde que nacemos….- respondió Wilson al insulto de su amigo.

-Vete de aquí Wilson- dijo House poniéndose de lado nuevamente y dándole la espalda a su amigo nuevamente…

-House, todo el mundo necesita a alguien…- dijo el oncólogo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Ve a citar frases de Guns and Roses a otro lado Wilson, que no es Noviembre ni esta lloviendo- respondió House antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en sus tortuosos pensamientos nuevamente

-Si, frases de Guns and Roses….

Wilson se retiró de la habitación y fue al living, las esperanzas renovadas que creía había para con el futuro del medico, de su mejor amigo, se hicieron trizas en un instante cuando su padre hizo semejante aparición, ahora había que empezar todo denuevo, al principio House no quería ayuda, pero de a poco empezó a aceptar la ayuda de Wilson y la noche anterior no importa si estaba borracho o no, pero él mismo había pedido ayuda sin necesidad de que Wilson se ofrezca…pero ahora ya estaba ese pequeñisimo progreso se había esfumado como humo en el aire, nuevamente el médico se sentía humillado, su autoestima no podía haber caído mas bajo, verlo así era inaceptable, él que siempre se había mostrado como un egocéntrico, un ser superior, ahora tirado, destruido, depresivo, humillado y ofendido….

Luego de quedarse bastante tiempo tirado en el sillón sin saber que pensar ni que hacer el oncólogo salio de la casa a comprar algunas cosas que pudieran ayudar a House a manejarse mas independientemente, si bien al principio podía sentirse ofendido en un segundo momento iba a valorar todo lo que pudiese ayudarlo a manejarse mas fácilmente por la casa, sobre todo a la hora de meterse a "la canoa".

El oncólogo compro una barra que debía hacer fijar en el pìso del baño al lado de la bañera y otro pasamanos, con ambas cosas instaladas en los lugares correctos el médico podría entrar a bañarse cuando quisiera sin necesidad de que Wilson lo ayude y sin correr demasiados riesgos. Luego de comprar las cosas las dejó en el departamento del encargado del edificio y le dijo que las colocara a partir de las 10 de la mañana cuando él se iba a trabajar con House aprovechando que éste debía hacer el primer control de su pierna amputada en el hospital. Le dejó las llaves al encargado ya que era un tipo de confiar y le pagó por adelantado la colocación de la barra y el pasamanos luego de indicarle en un plano improvisado del baño donde debía colocar ambas cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Wilson fue a despertar a House.

-House despierta que hoy tienes que ir al hospital- dijo el oncólogo tirándole un almohadón en la cara al medico que no podía abrir los ojos de lo dormido que estaba- te bañas a la vuelta ya se nos hace tarde, tienes turno a las 10….

-No quiero ir

-Bueno, _tienes_ que ir hay que controlar la evolución de tu pierna…

-Que, volverá a crecer!- ironizó el médico con una sonrisa torcida haciendo cara de sorprendido..

-Si, ya que en el fondo eres un Namekusei…..tarado, vamos cámbiate, voy a preparar el desayuno…

Una vez que House pudo despabiliarse con no poco esfuerzo el medico se puso un pantalón largo negro deportivo de friza, una zapatilla Nike….claro ya no necesitaba dos….una remera lisa blanca y una campera deportiva gris oscura y fue hacia el living con ayuda de las muletas luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Después de desayunar ambos médicos se dirigieron hacia el auto, luego de que Wilson acercara el mismo a la puerta, House con bastante esfuerzo bajaba las escaleras del edificio.

-Vamos sube- dijo el oncólogo abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

-Yo conduzco- afirmó el nefrólogo serio.

-Eh?- lo interrogó Wilson levantando una ceja

-Tiene caja automática verdad?, solo necesito un pie para conducir este auto, solo una nena como tu puede tener un auto automático….- dijo el médico.

-Tienes razón…- accedió Wilson al pedido de su amigo y se bajo del auto para dar la vuelta al mismo y sentarse del lado del acompañante mientras House caminaba hacia el lado del conductor y se subía luego de tirar las muletas en el asiento de atrás.

-Listo?- dijo House poniéndose unos lentes de sol que había en la guantera del auto.

-Vamos- el médico arranco a toda velocidad y comenzó a manejar esquivando los autos que se cruzaban en su camino, a pesar de las puteadas de Wilson por su imprudencia, el nefrólogo continuó manejando hábil y desenfrenadamente incluso fue al hospital por un camino mas largo para poder subirse a la autopista….sanos y salvos 25 minutos después llegaron al hospital y estacionaron en el espacio para discapacitados reservado para House que se encontraba, por supuesto, mucho mas cerca de la puerta que el lugar de estacionamiento asignado a Wilson.

-Nunca mas te presto el auto House- dijo Wilson enojado mientras se bajaba del mismo

-Ya deja de llorar que manejo mucho mejor que tu niñita!- exclamó el médico mientras se daba vuelta y agarraba las muletas del asiento trasero.

Sin prestar atención a los empleaduchos que estaban en el hall el médico llegó al ascensor y marcó los pisos 3 y 5, el 3 para Wilson, el 5 para él. Tuvo su cita con el medico al cual trato como solo él sabia tratar a los médicos, o sea como el culo, típico de él, afortunadamente todo estaba en "orden", la herida sanaba bien y podrían sacarle los puntos en una semana, cuando él medico intento comenzar a hablar sobre la rehabilitación y la prótesis House se puso de pie y se marcho del consultorio sin decir nada, ni una palabra. En el ascensor marcó "PB" para volver al departamento de Wilson, pero de repente sintió que necesitaba pasar por su amada oficina, se sentía patético pero mas patético luego de pensarlo bastante era esconderse de sus empleados, a quienes por cierto no había visto desde la amputación, exceptuando por supuesto a Thirteen "la hija pródiga", como si en realidad tuviese algo que esconder, como si él Gregory House tuviese que esconderse de sus propios empleados, en un ataque de coraje marcó el piso tres y caminó hacia su oficina. Una vez que llego allí empujo la puerta con su muleta izquierda como solía hacer con su bastón e ingreso, encontrándose allí con todo el equipo reunido intentando resolver un caso que los tenia a todos bastante complicados desde hacia tres días.

-Mmmmm por sus caras puedo ver que están complicados con el trabajo….- dijo el medico parándose al lado de la pizarra blanca y tirando su muleta izquierda con la idea de desocupar su mano para borrar los síntomas de la misma y comenzar a escribir todo denuevo mientras los médicos lo miraban entre intrigados, confundidos y sorprendidos- Maldición- dijo el médico a si mismo al darse cuenta que la mano que le quedaba libre era la zurda y teniendo en cuenta que no podía prescindir de usar la muleta del lado derecho ya que básicamente le faltaba una pierna de ese lado agregó un tanto incomodo- sabia que algún día necesitaría mi mano izquierda….damn!- dijo el nefrólogo y fue a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa que estaba ocupada por Foreman en ese momento- No alcanza con que te sientes en mi lugar para reemplazarme Foreman- aseveró el médico como siempre fastidiando al neurólogo mientras este se paraba y se sentaba en la silla vacía que estaba al lado.

-Como estas?- pregunto el agredido sin mostrar signos de ofensa alguna.

-Genial, por suerte el combo quirúrgico solo incluyó que me cortaran una pierna y no una hemisferectomia lateral izquierda o sea que aun funciono, así que infórmenme en que andan….por sus caras la o el paciente debe estar con un pie del otro lado, o me equivoco?- dijo House con ese brillo en sus ojos que se encendía fogoso cada vez que empezaba a resolver algún caso que parecía tomar un rumbo interesante.

-Lamentablemente no te equivocas- respondió Chase dando al medico el archivo del paciente actual.


	10. Resolviendo casos

**Tranquilas ya se viene el Huddy, espero reviewssss saben que me encantan!**

Luego de que los médicos pusieran a House al tanto de la condición médica de la paciente transplantada del corazón que había sufrido un shock anafiláctico en una habitación estéril este llego como siempre a una rápida conclusión.

-Tiene parálisis de garrapata, los síntomas encajan- dijo el nefrólogo conclusivo.

-Que?, no es común que una picadura de garrapata cause un shock anafiláctico- respondió Thirteen

-Nada es común en las alergias de esta chica…..vamos a buscar esa garrapata, síganme- el médico tomo sus muletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- van a quedarse ahí sentados o a seguir al lisiado para ver como salva otra vida?- exclamó seriamente House antes de que los médicos se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a seguirlo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos House notó que los médicos habían adelantado su propio paso, lo cual lo hizo enfadar sobremanera consigo mismo.

-Ey!- exclamó el nefrólogo deteniendo su marcha y mirando a los cuatro médicos que iban delante de él- detrás mío- les dijo de manera soberbia haciendo un gesto con su cabeza- son mis patitos recuerdan?- dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a marchar adelantándose a los médicos, que hicieron caso omiso y solo lo siguieron hacia la habitación de la paciente, pero en el camino sus beepers comenzaron a sonar y todos salieron corriendo dejando a House parado en el medio del pasillo quien solo logró alcanzar a sus empleados luego de unos minutos, una vez que estos, de manera apresurada estaban llevando a la paciente a cuidados intensivos.

-Que hacen? A donde la llevan? Qué pasó?- preguntó House al tiempo que seguía a los médicos por los pasillos lo mas rápido que podía.

-A cuidados intensivos, le tuvimos que dar atropina, no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que llevarla urgente- exclamó Foreman mientras subía al ascensor con llevando la cama junto con Thirteen….

-Voy con ustedes- dijo el médico- solo profesionales- le dijo a los padres desesperados que también iban a tomar el ascensor- tomen el otro ascensor piso dos. Los padres quedaron parados perplejos y aterrorizados del otro lado del ascensor. Una vez arriba del ascensor House pulsó el botón de emergencias deteniéndolo a mitad de camino.

-Que haces!- le gritó Foreman- NO PUEDE RESPIRAR!

-House maldita sea!- Thirteen se acercó al tablero para poner el ascensor en marcha nuevamente pero House la detuvo.

-Ayúdenme a buscar la garrapata ya! La acumulación de toxinas la esta envenenando solo debemos desprenderla de su cuerpo!- dijo House mientras quitaba las sabanas y comenzaba a revisar el cuerpo de la paciente- denle atropina vamos rápido!

-Eso solo nos dará dos minutos!- dijo Foreman mientras inyectaba el liquido en los cables IV.

-Si se siguen quejando vamos a tener menos de dos minutos! Ayúdenme imbéciles que ni siquiera me puedo mantener parado, vamos!- los médicos comenzaron a revisar el cabello de la joven mientras House buscaba en sus axilas…el tiempo corría, mientras el ritmo cardiaco de la paciente se aceleraba súbitamente.

-Suficiente!- Thirteen puso en marcha el ascensor, House la miró furioso y comenzó a buscar la garrapata en el bello púbico de la paciente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los padres se encontraron con un extraño revisando las partes íntimas de su hija. Completamente sacado de quicio el padre de la jóven entro al ascensor y dió un puñetazo a House en el rostro haciéndolo caer contra las paredes del ascensor.

-Les dije que era parálisis por garrapata- dijo el médico desde el piso a sus empleados mientras miraba al padre de la jóven con el insecto en su mano- Empiecen el tratamiento va a estar como nueva para mañana.

Una hora más tarde la paciente ya estaba mejorando ante la sorpresa de todos con un nuevo tratamiento y finalmente el diagnóstico acertado.

Wilson entró a la oficina de House luego de que este había resuelto una vez mas otro caso que sus residentes no habían podido resolver si su ayuda, si bien se había comido una trompada en el camino había valido la pena, ahí estaba el medico en su diván tratando de recordar como era ser él antes de la amputación, un antes y un después había irrumpido en su vida rompiendo completamente con su continuidad existencial. House tiraba contra la puerta de vidrio su pelota de tennis y la agarraba una y otra vez, realmente esa pelota tenia efectos terapéuticos.

-Ya me voy House, vienes?- le preguntó el oncólogo- que te paso en la cara !- exclamó Wilson sorprendido al ver la mejilla enrojecida e hinchada de su amigo.

-Los gajes del oficio, ya nadie respeta a los discapacitados hoy en día….los valores se han perdido- dijo el medico haciéndose el que le importaba algo de eso y agarrando las muletas para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Wilson.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, esta vez manejó Wilson y House se quedó dormido en el camino, últimamente era un muerto viviente básicamente, o capaz tenia que ver con el coctel de drogas que estaba tomando para el muñon, por el dolor, para evitar infecciones etc etc etc.

-House, ya llegamos- dijo Wilson tocando el hombro a su amigo.

-Eh? Que paso? Me dormí?...dios estas drogas me tienen tarado…

-Pero como, si las empezaste a tomar recién ahora?- bromeó el oncólogo insinuando que siempre era un tarado, que básicamente no culpe a las drogas.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo el medico abriendo la puerta del auto y agarrando las muletas del asiento trasero del auto, una vez que se bajó camino hacia el edificio y se encontró con las escaleras que de repente se le volvieron casi persecutorias, ese sentimiento de incomodidad e inadaptación que tan mal lo hacia sentir volvió a invadirlo…

-Necesitas ayuda?- se animó a preguntarle Wilson al verlo tan tildado mirando las escaleras.

-No, sostenme esto- dijo el médico dándole las muletas a su amigo y agarrándose de la baranda que dividía la escalera en dos mitades, acto seguido simplemente subió los escalones uno a uno saltando con un pie, lo cual lo canso un poco pero bueno, al final había sido todo un logro.

-Toma- dijo Wilson devolviéndole las muletas al nefrólogo y abriendo la puerta

principal del edificio para luego entrar ambos al departamento.

-Me voy a bañar necesito relajarme un poco- dijo el nefrólogo entrando al departamento esperando que Wilson se ofrezca para ayudarlo con su patética rutina.

-Bueno, bañate- dijo el oncólogo antes de tirarse en el sillón de dos cuerpos y prender el televisor.

-No ….- comenzó a hablar el medico y se detuvo un poco avergonzado aunque luego de mucho esfuerzo volvió a hablar- no vas a ayudarme?

-Creo que podrás hacerlo solo hoy…- respondió el oncólogo mirando el televisor

-Si, claro…..- respondió House confundido y camino hacia el baño encontrándose allí con los arreglos especiales que Wilson había hecho hacer para él, sin ofenderse para nada sino todo lo contrario el médico esbozó una media sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de el, ya no tendría que depender de Wilson para meterse a la bañera, ni sentirse torpe e incapaz cuando su amigo lo sostenía para que no se resbale al salir y se rompa la cabeza contra el duro piso de cerámica…ese pequeño acto era en realidad un paso gigante que hacia a la autonomía que sentía había perdido desde la amputación, por lo cual básicamente se sintió aliviado y muy, muy agradecido. Luego de cubrirse los vendajes y limpiarse el cuerpo y el cabello el médico apagó la ducha y se quedó recostado en la bañera, tomó el mp3 del pantalón que había al lado de la bañera y se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba las perfectas guitarras de Andy McKee…estuvo allí durante bastante tiempo por lo cual Wilson que no podía con su genio decidió ir a ver si estaba todo bien.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunto el oncólogo abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza a través de la misma.

-Que?- le pregunto House quitándose un auricular ya que no había escuchado nada.

-Si necesitabas algo…- volvió a decir Wilson

-Creo que podré hacerlo solo hoy- respondió el nefrólogo con una media sonrisa en su boca.

-Claro que puedes- dijo Wilson sonriendo al igual que su amigo como si fuese su propio espejo asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego salir del baño….no necesitaba que House agradeciera con palabras, sin dudas ya lo había hecho.


	11. Alone and lonely

El medico se despertó bajo el imperio de los truenos que azotaban la ciudad con sus gritos, hace tiempo no había un día tan tormentoso en Princeton, la humedad por otro lado no era muy amigable con su discapacidad, no lo era cuando tenia la pierna y por supuesto tampoco lo era ahora que la había perdido, definitivamente este iba a ser otro día de mierda, estaba seguro. Luego de higienizarse el medico se dirigió al living esperando encontrarse con uno de los magistrales desayunos que preparaba su fiel amigo Wilson, la puerta que separaba el pasillo del living estaba cerrada, del otro lado House escuchó a Wilson hablando por teléfono.

-Si, la verdad que me encantaría, es, es todo un orgullo para mi….aja, si…..y cuanto tiempo seria?...ahora estoy con algunos problemas, le confirmo antes de que cierren los cupos….bueno, estamos en contacto, adiós, muchas gracias- cortó Wilson el teléfono y se encontró con un House mirándolo con el semblante serio, y muy muy curioso- House, no sabia que ya te habías levantado ahora preparo el desayuno- le dijo el oncólogo.

-Quien era?- lo increpó el medico sin ningún "buen día" de por medio.

-Era uno de los médicos que organizan las conferencias internacionales de todos los años, ya sabes esas que tanto odias, me invitaron a dar un seminario….- House se quedó mirando a Wilson escéptico, estaba mintiendo, el medico caminó con sus muletas hacia él y se paró haciéndole frente, comenzó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, a escrutar cada gesto que hacia su amigo, lo desnudaba con su mirada, Wilson odiaba que analizara sus gestos y sobre todo porque era imposible mentirle a ese hombre sin que se diera cuenta, finalmente lo del polígrafo humano si lo había heredado de su padre, unos cuantos segundos mas tarde el oncólogo incomodo se alejó de House y comenzó a preparar café.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo House esbozando una media sonrisa, un pequeño misterio para resolver, eso estaría bien para pasar el día.

-No, no estoy mintiendo House, lamento que no puedas satisfacer tus necesidades detectivescas ahora que no estas trabajando y veas misterios por todos lados….lo siento por ti…debes comenzar a hablar con "tus patitos" por teléfono para resolver tus amados casos y de paso dejar de fastidiarme a mi.

-Mal hecho Wilson, siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando mientes….eres un pésimo mentiroso…..dijiste que era todo un orgullo para ti a ese "medico", tu no odias esas conferencias como yo lo hago, pero sin embargo tampoco eres un hipócrita, no te interesa participar ni dar ningún seminario, nada podría enorgullecerte menos….no te estaban invitando a participar en un congreso…que era?

-Basta House era eso! Solo dije eso para ser amable, es verdad que no me interesan esos congresos por eso mismo no confirme nada aun!

-Puedo verlo en tu mirada Wilson, te conozco, te sientes culpable porque me estas mintiendo es por eso que te molesta tanto que siga preguntando, no puedes con tu genio Jimmy- le decía el medico mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si House, me siento muy culpable….-dijo Wilson de manera sarcástica mientras ponía algunos platos sobre la mesa ratona con tostadas, manteca, mermelada, galletitas y fruta.

-No quiero café- dijo House poniendo la taza que Wilson le había dado sobre la mesa ratona.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Wilson ya perdiendo la paciencia, nunca le había costado tanto soportar a House, ni siquiera cuando vivieron juntos luego de que él saliera de Mayfield.

-Quiero cereales de chocolate, esas bolitas redondas color caquita-

-No tengo eso!

-Bueno, ve a comprar- le ordenó el médico a su amigo mientras prendía la tv

-No voy a ir a comprar House! viste como esta el día afuera, confórmate con lo que hay, no seas caprichoso…

-Bueno esta bien, no vayas, justamente por como esta el día no voy yo, porque _no puedo_ - modo manipulación On.

-Bueno, no seas caprichoso hay mucha comida, confórmate con lo que hay…-Wilson se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a tomar su café mientras ponía el noticiero, House en cambio solo permaneció callado sin comer nada….no iba a parar hasta que Wilson hiciese lo que el quería y Wilson bueno, siempre terminaba cayendo ante el- No vas a comer nada?- le pregunto el oncólogo a su amigo, pero House no respondió- ya puedes dejar de hacerte el ofendido cuantos años tienes, 8?- le grito Wilson.

-No me hago el ofendido, no tengo hambre- le respondió House sin mucho interés.

-Ayyyy! Te odio Gregory House! Si no quieres que te trate como un discapacitado al menos ten la decencia de no manipularme con eso de "yo no puedo salir porque llueve mucho y me voy a romper la cabeza en el camino"…..- Wilson se puso de pie agarró su abrigo su billetera y fue a comprar los cereales para el pequeño Greg, mientras tanto este sonreía al ver que su plan salía a la perfección, ahí estaba el celular de Wilson sobre la mesada. El medico se acerco a esta, tomó el celular y comenzó a llamar al último contacto con el cual Wilson había hablado….luego de unos momentos una voz femenina atendió.

-Hallo das ist die Forschungszentrum in der Rheinische Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität- al instante House captó el acento, era alemán.

-Hallo guten Tag, entschuldigung, sprichst du spanisch? Ich spreche nicht german.

-Oh si, dígame señor que necesita?- dijo la alemana del otro lado de la línea en un español bien entendible pero con su marcado acento germánico.

-Soy James Wilson, llamaba para confirmar.

-Oh si claro, usted hablo recién con el doctor Werner Wasser sobre el programa de investigación en oncología verdad?

-Si si! Pero el doctor no me dijo mucho al respecto, podría explicarme de que se trata el programa, cuanto tiempo y demás detalles?

-Si claro, usted ahora confirma y nosotros nos encargaremos de que lleguen a su casa los tickets de vuelo para la semana que viene, esto es un programa de un mes del cual participan médicos e investigadores de todo el mundo seleccionados específicamente por los directores del centro de investigación de la universidad, usted como figura medica conocida en el campo de la oncológia fue seleccionada por el director y otros profesionales del centro de la universidad, acá tendría todo pago en tanto dure su estadía.

-Bueno me parece muy bien, muchas gracias, entonces me gustaría confirmar…allí estaré. Gracias por todo auf wiedersehen, bis bald!

-Bis bald ¡!

Rápidamente House se sentó en el sillón y se quedo esperando a Wilson que llegó unos cinco minutos después. El oncólogo entro sin decir nada y preparó los cereales con chocolate para su caprichoso amiguito.

-Toma- dijo Wilson alcanzándole el plato hondo con los cereales.

-No quiero, quiero café- dijo House dejando el plato sobre la mesa, Wilson se agarró el rostro, se estaba enojando realmente y se estaba enojando mucho, estaba hirviendo.

-Me estas jodiendo verdad?- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma para no romperle la cara.

-Asíque die Forschungszentrum in der Rheinische Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität- comenzó a decir House en un perfecto alemán- te llamaron para participar de una investigación…..

-Eres un cretino me hiciste ir a comprarte esto para incautarme el celular!

-Yo diría un cretino muy inteligente, ya confirmé tu asistencia.

-QUE? Eso es cosa mía House por que confirmas? Aun nose si puedo ir, o si quiero ir!- dijo Wilson poniéndose de pie.

-Wilson ….estuviste esperando toda la vida una oportunidad así, no puedes NO IR, que te lo impide?, no seas idiota!

-No quiero irme en este momento House, aparte es Alemania ni siquiera se si me podré comunicar con esa gente…

-Estoy casi seguro de que ellos sabrán español y en todo caso inglés…y si es por mi no te preocupes Wilson, voy a estar bien!

-No confío en que vayas a estar bien House, no quiero dejarte solo en este momento...

-Wilson, sino haces esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca en la vida, asíque empieza a preparar tus cosas y no me rompas las pelotas, te vas la semana que viene, yo me las voy a arreglar solo soy un nene grande, no te necesito, puedo estar solo- dijo el medico poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación dejando a Wilson ahí confundido y como no podía faltar preocupado….no quería dejar a House solo, porque House solo era un peligro, era un suicida por accidente, un autodestructivo, House solo era pura depresión.

Una semana había pasado, una semana aburrida y de mucho dolor….House sabía a que se debía el dolor, lo estresaba quedarse solo, sin Wilson, pero no quería que el perdiera esa oportunidad…no quería atar a nadie a su persona, quería demostrar que podía cuidarse el trasero y que no necesitaba de nadie, aunque bien en el fondo sabia que eso era una maldita mentira, una hipocresía sin límites, no podía necesitar tanto, era inconcebible su necesidad de estar acompañado, pero no iba a demostrarlo, no quería demostrarlo, ya estaba cansado de ser mirado con lástima, necesitaba volver a ser el de antes, el solitario cretino borracho y malhumorado de antes…eran las 3 de la mañana la madrugada era pura tormenta, el vuelo de Wilson partiría a las 5 30 am, House no había podido pegar un ojo desde que se había ido a acostar…en determinado momento Wilson entro a su habitación.

-House, me voy….-le dijo al médico que estaba de espaldas a la puerta ya sabiendo por alguna extraña conexión con él que no estaba dormido.

-Ok- dijo el médico dándose vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo y sentándose en la cama, se refregó los ojos, tomo las muletas y se puso de pie.

-No hace falta…-comenzó a decir Wilson pero fue interrumpido por el nefrólogo.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarte al aeropuerto…pero bueno, al menos déjame acompañarte a la puerta- dijo el médico de manera sincera y asquerosamente sentimental y amable dejando a su amigo un tanto perplejo.

-Bueno…- Wilson salió del cuarto, se puso su abrigo colgó un maletín de su hombro izquierdo y agarró su valija, House permanecía ahí parado con sus muletas deprimiéndose mas a cada segundo que pasaba…

-Tienes comida como para dos semanas aquí, cualquier cosa puedes hacer las compras por Internet, las llaves del auto están sobre la mesa recuerda que tienes que ir a ver denuevo al médico en tres días y por favor House, hazte las curaciones, no abuses de los medicamentos ni el alcohol, solo….mantente con vida…- dijo Wilson cabizbajo y un tanto achatado.

-Si mamá tranquila voy a hacer mis tareas…- respondió House tratando de sonar gracioso mientras comenzó a seguir a Wilson hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate, House- le dijo Wilson mirándolo a los ojos luego de abrir la puerta, House solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Ambos permanecieron parados sin saber si decir algo mas o no, de repente Wilson soltó su valija y abrazó a su amigo, con ese hombre no se sabia lo que podía pasar, este podía ser su último abrazo, prefería pensar que no, pero él era tan impredecible que cualquier cálculo era inexacto, en un primer momento House se quedó duro sin saber como reaccionar, ellos nunca se demostraban el afecto que se tenían, al menos no físicamente, sin embargo unos segundos después que en realidad habían parecido una eternidad el médico rodeó con su brazo izquierdo a Wilson sosteniendo su peso sobre su muleta derecha- Estaré bien, quédate tranquilo- le dijo a su amigo soltándose finalmente ambos del abrazo.

-Hablamos por Skype….no te cuelgues mucho…

-No, no es que tenga muchas cosas para hacer, despreocúpate…

-Adiós House

-Adiós Wilson- Wilson comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio y el nefrólogo cerró la puerta detrás de él, unos segundos después volvió a abrir la puerta….-Hey Wilson!- le gritó a su amigo que ya estaba saliendo a la calle y se dió vuelta para mirarlo- Buena suerte! Patéale el trasero a esos alemanes con tus conocimientos y no te pongas en sentimental o te van a terminar cogiendo!- Wilson asintió con su cabeza sonriente y sin decir nada se fue…

Del otro lado de la puerta el médico quedo solo, denuevo….que iba a pasar?, no lo sabia, por ahora solo intentaría cuidarse y _mantenerse vivo_ porque si le pasaba algo su amigo Jimmy se iba a sentir tan culpable que no se lo perdonaría nunca, y él aparte quería estar mejor, quería con toda su alma volver a vivir.


	12. No me dejes solo

**Bueno acá empezamos con House y Cuddy, a menos que me dejen reviews no va a ser Huddy (?). Cuéntenme que les pareceeee, sino me aburro!**

En el departamento de diagnóstico Thirteen, Chase, Foreman y Taub se encontraban discutiendo un nuevo caso cuando Cuddy ingresó al mismo y se sentó en la mesa de vidrio con los doctores.

-Saben algo de House?- preguntó la decana a los médicos.

-Sabemos que esta vivo, nos estuvo ayudando con el último caso, ayer hablamos con él- respondió Taub.

-Emmmm- comenzó a titubear Cuddy tímidamente jugando con sus dedos como una niña- podrían ir a visitarlo a veces? Hablé con su psiquiatra y aparte de eso sentido común…ahora que se fue Wilson estar solo no es nada bueno para su estado de animo ni su recuperación…..él no me quiere ver a mi, sino bueno, no les estaría pidiendo.

-Si claro que podemos ir a verlo- respondió Thirteen sin dudarlo.

-Si nunca fuimos es porque pensamos que nos sacaría a patadas- dijo Chase- bueno….emmm a piñas…

-Seguramente, pero no importa, al final el necesita tener algún contacto humano, saber que alguien se preocupa por él- agregó Cuddy.

-Esta noche tenemos guardia ambulatoria pero podemos ir con unas cervezas después del hospital, no hay problema- dijo Foreman.

-Bueno, gracias, manténganme al tanto de cómo sigue por favor- dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie y retirándose del departamento de diagnóstico.

A las 7 pm House la estaba pasando muy mal, si fuese otro paciente estaría fascinado con el caso, siempre le había fascinado lo del miembro fantasma, porque era un misterio medico, nadie sabia exactamente que producía ese fenómeno, no había cura mas que el tiempo en algunos casos, un tratamiento con la caja espejada en otros, pero ahora no podía estar fascinado, no con él mismo como paciente, como enfermo, sentía que su pierna estaba ahí donde nada había, estaba ahí matándolo, cuando tenia su pierna le pasaba que al menos una vez por semana el dolor era tan insoportable que tenia que acudir a la morfina, el vicodin no le hacia ni cosquillas, era como poner una curita a una herida de bala, no podía caminar un paso y así estaba ahora, revolcándose en la cama de dolor, ya había tomado 12 píldoras de Vicodin ese día lo cual era básicamente una locura y nada, el dolor empeoraba, de sus ojos caían lagrimas del dolor, el whiskey que había estado tomando tampoco hacia ningún efecto que lograra relajarlo un poco, literalmente sentía que se moría, tanto como para haberse cortado el antebrazo derecho, necesitaba liberar endorfinas su cuerpo necesitaba distraer a su cerebro de ese miembro fantasma, era necesario que su cerebro se concentre en el dolor en otro lado….si Wilson estuviese ahí podría hacer algo, pero no estaba, estaba solo no tenia a nadie y bajo ningún punto de vista iba a acudir a Cuddy ni a ninguno de sus patitos, aunque sus patitos estaban sin saberlo, camino al departamento de Wilson con algunas cervezas bajo sus brazos.

-No atiende, capaz no esta?- dijo Foreman

-Por supuesto que esta! A donde va a ir!- respondió Thirteen- y si le paso algo?

-Esperen un momento- dijo Chase acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Que idiotas…..-dijo Foreman entrando primero al departamento

-House! somos nosotros, trajimos unas cervezas- dijo Thirteen entrando al departamento….al no encontrarlo en el living que estaba completamente a oscuras comenzó a buscarlo en las habitaciones- esperen aquí- dijo la médica a Chase y Foreman..

Al ingresar a una de las habitaciones encontró a House en la cama recostado en posición fetal masajeándose frenéticamente lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha, estaba temblando por los espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo, las sábanas blancas estaban llenas de sangre por los cortes que se había realizado para liberar endorfinas en su cuerpo mutilado, pero lo más terrible de la escena es que estaba llorando, llorando por el dolor que ya no podía soportar, que inundaba cualquier protección antiestímulo, que no podía tramitar de ningún modo.

-CHASE FOREMAN VENGAN AQUÍ RAPIDO!- llamó la médica a sus compañeros- House! que te pasó?- dijo dando la vuelta a la cama y mirando de frente al medico, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su rostro deformado por los espasmos incontrolables que azotaban su cuerpo.

-Aghh m me stoy …..muri..muriendo- dijo el médico con mucha dificultad, no podía decir una maldita oración.

-Que pasó!- dijeron Chase y Foreman impactados con semejante escena de desvalimiento absoluto, ambos se acercaron a Thirteen y se quedaron mirando de frente al médico que solo se retorcía en la cama.

-House, escucha tranquilízate te vamos a ayudar estamos aquí, pero necesito que nos digas exactamente que sientes- dijo Thirteen tomándole la mano al medico y hablando suavemente en un intento desesperado por calmarlo.

-House cual es tu nivel de dolor, del 1 al 10?- pregunto Foreman.

-Di…diez- respondió el medico cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando otro espasmo inundo su cuerpo- ne..nesito morf….morfina

-Solo deja que nosotros pensemos lo que necesitas, como es el dolor constante o intermitente? Espasmos, calambres? Hace cuanto tiempo empezó?- le preguntó Chase.

-Constan- constante…empezó con ca-calambres, ahora espasmos, todo el cuerpo- intentaba articular el medico que cada vez se doblaba mas en posición fetal y ahora escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, sentía que se moría literalmente, sabia que se podía morir del dolor y sino hacían algo rápido probablemente la escena tendría ese trágico desenlace.

-Necesita morfina, una inyección en la espina es lo que necesita- dijo Thirteen.

-Eso es demasiado, incluso para él!- dijo Foreman.

-Mira su ritmo cardiaco Foreman- dijo Chase poniendo la mano del médico en el cuello de House- esta mas arriba de 100 esta taquicardico, tenemos que hacer algo ya!

-Por supuesto que esta taquicardico siente que se muere el miedo esta estresando su corazón, debemos llevarlo al hospital!.

-Va a tener un paro antes de que llegue la ambulancia y pisemos el hospital, no soportara el traslado!- aseveró Thirteen.

-No, al hospital no, por…por favor- dijo House en una súplica sacando su cabeza de entre sus piernas.

-Ok, tranquilízate House no te vamos a llevar al hospital sino quieres, aparte tampoco es conveniente- dijo el australiano tocando el hombro del medico mayor.

-Vayan a buscar la morfina al hospital yo me quedo con él- indicó Thirteen a los médicos.

-Vamos rápido- respondió Foreman ya saliendo de la habitación.

-Quédate tranquilo man, va a estar todo bien, venimos en 15- dijo Chase intentando tranquilizar a House que había vuelto a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Que te hiciste en el brazo House, por que no me llamaste en vez de querer liberar químicos mutilándote ?- le pregunto Thirteen mientras curaba la herida y le vendaba el antebrazo.

-S..Staba desperado…-intentaba articular el médico.

-Lo se…- respondió ella en la cama sentándose a su lado- quédate tranquilo en un momento no vas a sentir nada…

-Gra gra..cias

-Donde esta el dolor…?

-En, en la pierna…..agggh….que no sta- dijo el médico entre gemidos desesperados que se agarrotaban en su boca con cada espasmo que invadía su cuerpo.

-Ya en poco tiempo cuando tu herida este completamente curada podrás empezar la terapia física y eso desaparecerá…

-20 por ciento

-No House, tu no estarás en el 20 por ciento, ahí llegaron Chase y Foreman- dijo Thirteen aliviada luego de esperar 20 minutos.

-Bueno House ya estamos date vuelta que vamos a inyectarte en la espina dorsal- dijo el australiano preparando la jeringa mientras House se recostaba boca abajo.

-Bueno, aquí vamos….levántale la remera Thirteen- la médica levantó la remera de House, Chase desinfecto la zona a inyectar e inyectó al médico el líquido que al instante hizo efecto, House quedó tumbado en la cama quieto, relajado, como por arte de magia los espasmos habían desaparecido, su respiración y su corazón se regularizaron, por fin no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada.

-Me acaba de llamar Taub debemos ir al hospital el tratamiento no esta funcionando y la paciente acaba de tener una convulsión- dijo Foreman 15 minutos después de que inyectaran la morfina en la espina del médico mayor que parecía ser estaba dormido.

-Ok, vamos, el va a estar bien por unas horas- dijo Thirteen caminando hacia la puerta. Detrás de los otros dos médicos.

-Thirteen espera…- dijo House desde su habitación.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido.

-Quédate hasta mañana, no me dejes…solo- dijo House con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ok, espera que voy a avisarle a Foreman y Chase.

Un momento después Thirteen volvió al cuarto apago la luz y se sentó en la cama al lado de House.

-Gracias-

-Estabas muriendo del dolor no tienes nada que agradecer, no entiendo porque no nos llamaste….

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo…Remy- dijo él tranquilo sintiendo que flotaba.

-Remy?, prefiero Thirteen, tu solo trata de dormir, yo estaré aquí.

-Si- respondió el medico antes de quedar dormido a los pocos minutos.

La mañana siguiente House se despertó y camino hacia la cocina, se sentía bien, su miembro fantasma aun no lo aquejaba. Al entrar al living vió a Thirteen y recordó lo terrible y patético de la noche anterior, como le había pedido que se quede? definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales….

-Buenas…- dijo el médico a Thirteen entrando al living mientras caminaba hacia el sillón frente al televisor..

-Ey, como te sientes?- pregunto la hija prodiga mientras servia café en dos tazas que estaban sobre la mesada.

-Bien, por ahora….. anoche, ya, olvídense de anoche, fue patético- dijo el medico sentándose en el sillón y estirando su pierna izquierda sobre la mesa ratona.

-Que fue patético? Que estuvieses muriendo de dolor y nos pidieras ayuda?- dijo la medica al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una taza de café a House.

-Si, eso….-respondió House cortante un tanto sonrojado.

-Por que intentas tanto no ser humano House? Sabes que si nosotros no llegábamos anoche de casualidad podrías haber muerto? Lo que paso anoche no fue un episodio menor….

-Lo se…no intento no ser humano, solo esperaba poder pasar esa situación solo….

-Te estabas castigando, nadie puede bajo ningún punto de vista intentar soportar tanto dolor solo…a pesar de todo eras consciente de lo que pasaba en tu cuerpo, de que tu corazón podía detenerse en cualquier momento….

-No soy tal masoquista, no es la primera vez que me pasa lo de anoche…

-Esto te pasaba cuando tenias tu pierna?- intentó entender Thirteen algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-Si, 3 o 4 veces al mes….pero lo manejaba, con morfina….me pasa de noche pero durante el día ya sabia que me iba a pasar porque el dolor en mi pierna se incrementaba drásticamente…

-Gran solución la morfina pero anoche no tenias esa solución, cuando estabas solo….en que carajo estabas pensando?- preguntó Thirteen enojada por la imprudencia de su mentor.

-No lo se….realmente no lo se…- respondió House con los ojos en blancos, sin tener la menor idea de que responder.

-Necesitas compartir lo que sientes House, estas cosas que te pasan, nadie va a juzgarte, hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti a pesar de que pretendas hacer creer a todos que no necesitas a nadie y que nadie te importa…

-Lo sé…

-No parece ser así….ojalá pudieras aceptar la ayuda de quienes se preocupan por ti sin tener que sentirte una carga…

-Si, ojalá fuese tan fácil como decirlo…

-Supongo que aceptar que así te sientes es un comienzo…- dijo la medica tratando de mostrar algún atisbo de esperanza

-Tal vez…

-Bueno, debo ir al hospital..- concluyó Thirteen poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo del respaldo del sillón…

-Espera Thirteen…no le cuenten a Cuddy lo que paso, no quiero que Wilson lo sepa y haga una estupidez como volver…

-No puedo, Cuddy debe saberlo….si quieres puede decirle que no le diga nada a Wilson, pero tu no puedes seguir así, no puedes estar solo, necesitas ayuda…- House solo asintió con la cabeza resignado sin decir nada mas, sabia que ella tenia razón.

-Adiós House..

-Adiós Thirteen…

El mismo día aproximadamente a las 7 de la tarde House se encontraba tocando el órgano bastante relajado mientras tomaba algunas medidas de Bourbon esta vez sin intenciones de emborracharse ni nada parecido. El timbre comenzó a sonar y el médico no pretendía abrir, ya se imaginaba quien seria y no estaba en sus planes soportar a nadie, aunque los gritos de Cuddy del otro lado de la puerta al canto de "House te estoy escuchando se que estas ahí, ábreme!", "vamos House no seas idiota, tenemos que hablar" , lograron finalmente colmarle la paciencia, el nefrólogo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir, luego de hacer esperar a la decana una media hora.

-Pasa- dijo el médico a la decana haciendo un gesto con su cabeza una vez que abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por dejarme media hora en la puerta total no hacen cinco grados bajo cero en ese pasillo….- se quejó Cuddy malhumorada.

-Me extraña que Wilson no te haya dado las llaves- respondió House sentándose en el órgano nuevamente para continuar tocando algunas piezas de Bach en modo piano.

-Me dió las llaves pero no quería invadir tu privacidad.

-Mi privacidad?, estaba tocando el órgano no masturbándome….en todo caso mi privacidad la perdí hace rato….-respondió el médico hastíado ante la presencia de la decana.

-Me enteré lo que paso ayer, quédate tranquilo no le voy a decir a Wilson, no queremos preocuparlo verdad?

-Estoy casi seguro de que huele desde el viejo continente lo que pasó, tiene un don para percibir malas noticias….así se convirtió en oncólogo- respondió el nefrólogo antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso con whiskey- bueno, ahora puedes ver que estoy vivo, disfrutando el atardecer ya puedes irte….

-No, me voy a ir pero contigo, a mi casa- respondió Cuddy completamente resuelta mientras le quitaba el vaso de whiskey a House y tomaba lo que quedaba de la bebida blanca.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado- respondió él sin dar ninguna cabida a las palabras de la decana.

-Mira House la cosa es fácil, vienes a mi casa o vuelves a Mayfield, tu eliges.

-Jaaa! A Mayfield? Que es eso?- respondió él divertido ante semejante sentencia.

-Nose de que te ríes estoy hablando muy seriamente…

-Disculpe decana no quise faltarle el respeto, por favor prosiga a explicarme su plan…-ironizó el medico con fingida caballerosidad.

-Como sabes Wilson es tu apoderado médico, como se fue por un mes por supuesto hicimos los tramites para que yo fuese tu apoderada medica provisoriamente…por ende de mi depende tu integridad física.

-Que seas mi apoderada médica no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo, a menos que sea una emergencia y yo no pueda responder, ya sabes eso…

-Si, lo se, y lo que paso ayer fue una emergencia y algo que puede volver a pasar, asíque repito Mayfield o mi casa, la ecuación es bastante fácil, me extraña que no nos hayamos entendido aun- dijo la decana firmemente con las manos posadas en sus caderas.

-Que te agarró con Mayfield?, no puedes obligarme simplemente a ir a Mayfield, debe ser un tanto mas complicado que eso…

-Es parte de mi chantaje, según la ley 12.788 o sea la ley de Salud Mental vigente toda persona que represente un riesgo para si mismo o para terceros puede ser internada aunque sea de manera involuntaria hasta que su salud mental se restablezca según lo criterios psiquiátricos en norma.

-Yo no represento ningún riesgo, en todo caso soy un paciente medico no psiquiátrico.

-Esa es la parte interesante de mi chantaje, nadie te va a creer que no seas un paciente psiquiátrico habiendo tenido una internación, habiendo sido diagnosticado con depresión y trastorno narcicista de la personalidad y habiendo consumado un intento de suicidio- dijo la decana señalando el antebrazo vendado del médico.

-Tu sabes que no fue un intento de suicidio fue un intento "terapéutico" para aliviar el dolor infernal que sufrí anoche….- dijo el House poniéndose de pie y agarrando los cigarrillos que estaban sobre la mesada.

-Por supuesto que lo se, pero la policía o la ambulancia, o quien sea que venga a buscarte no te va a crear a ti, si a mi, tu apoderada médica, aparte no es necesario tanto dramatismo, mi casa no es ningún infierno.

-No, TU eres un infierno Cuddy….- le dijo el mÉdico antes de dar una larga pitada a su cigarrillo.

-Si, así y todo en este momento quieres acostarte conmigo- respondió ella provocadora.

-Hasta esa alfombra se quiere acostar contigo, tenemos sentimientos, digo, hormonas….

-Bueno, voy a preparar tus cosas…en una hora tenemos que estar allí porque Marina se va.

-No, espera, si tengo que soportar este chantaje al menos tengo derecho a pedir algo a cambio- dijo el nefrólogo siguiendo a la decana a la habitación.

-Una enfermera con un ambo muy ceñido y escotado?- preguntó Cuddy divertida.

-No, quiero volver a trabajar.

-No, sabes que no puedes volver a trabajar, es un gran esfuerzo físico y mental, primero debes concentrarte en tu recuperación el trabajo es estresante para cualquiera por mas que te apasionen tus acertijos y bla bla bla.

-Un gran esfuerzo mental es estar todo el día aquí aburriéndome, sabes que soy un maniaco no puedo estar todo el día encerrado mirando la televisión…

-Pongámoslo así, iras a trabajar media jornada, de 9 a 13 hs luego yo te llevo a mi casa cuando voy por Rachel al jardín…no estas en condiciones de pasar 9 horas en el hospital…

-Pero…- comenzaba a decir House.

-Pero nada, es eso o nada, una vez en casa almorzaras Marina te esperará con el almuerzo, puedes hacer lo que quieras….Rachel va a estar muy feliz de verte.

-A genial, ahora necesito una niñera, al menos ten la decencia de que la niñera sea Fran Fine, Marina necesita bastante mas carne para asemejarse a eso…

-Ay House, ya cállate, deja de decir idioteces…..y mas te vale que no maltrates a Marina…- dijo Cuddy mientras ponía ropa de House en un bolso que había dentro del placard- que mas debemos llevar House?

-Zapatillas, pie izquierdo claro…la afeitadora que esta en el baño, cepillo de dientes, y las medicinas y demás cosas para esta cosa que me quedo de pierna- dijo el médico sentándose en la cama.

-Aun tengo tu cepillo de dientes- dijo Cuddy arrepintiéndose al instante de semejante acto fallido.

-Enserio? Por que?- pregunto House curioso.

-No se House olvide sacarlo, que se yo- respondió Cuddy evitando la mirada inquisitiva del médico y dirigiéndose al baño a buscar la afeitadora y las medicinas.

- No no no, dejaste una puerta abierta- aseveró el nefrólogo con una media sonrisa.

-Por que haces esto? Hace una semana me mandaste al carajo y me dijiste que no te confunda, creo que tu eres el que ya esta confundido….

-Oh si, lamento mi repentina reacción aquel día seguramente no tiene nada que ver con que hace 5 días me había levantado en una cama de hospital sin una pierna y estaba y estoy un tanto espantado con la nueva imagen de mi cuerpo….- dijo el impulsivamente sin pensar ninguna de sus palabras ¿le estaba dando a entender que quería estar con ella?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres House?- dijo Cuddy tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos, casi suplicante, con una necesidad urgente por aclarar esos sentimientos que bullían en sus mentes constantemente, con una imperiosa necesidad de acabar con tanta espantosa confusión.

-No quiero nada Cuddy- respondió él esquivando la mirada de la decana para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta- vamos….

-Bueno, vamos- dijo ella resignada, un nuevo rechazo, no era solo su pierna, no era la imagen de su cuerpo, el resentimiento que él tenia para con ella era aun indomeñable, aunque no tanto como para ocultar completamente el profundo amor que de sus ojos emanaba cada vez que la miraba olvidando incluso pestañear, no sea cosa que en un pestañeo ella volviera a desaparecer, y a dejarlo nuevamente solo.


	13. Cuddy s House

-Estas bien?- pregunto Cuddy a House que no abría la boca desde que se había subido al auto, raro en él que era una verborragia de sacasmos constante.

-Si, estoy bien- respondió House cortante mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.

-Rachel va a estar muy feliz de verte, te extrañó mucho todo este tiempo

-Cuddy….- dijo él suspirando- que vaya a tu casa no quiere decir que seamos algo, ni que quiera ir, solo voy porque me obligas porque quieres asegurarte de que siga vivo….asíque pasemos de largo estas conversaciones estúpidas, que por cierto no se me dan nada bien- respondió House con un tono neutral.

-Bue, perdóname por sacar un tema de conversación en este aburrido camino a casa…- respondió ella ofendida.

-Si estas aburrida escucha la radio- dijo el médico prendiendo la radio para luego cruzarse de brazos, cerrar los ojos y hundirse aun mas en el asiento del auto. Unos 15 minutos mas tarde los médicos habían llegado a casa de Cuddy. La decana se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta del lado de House para abrirla bruscamente una vez que llego allí, House que estaba dormido y completamente apoyado en la puerta se tambaleó su cabeza se dirigía directamente al asfalto pero logro agarrarse del techo del auto antes de que la gravedad hiciera que se rompa la cara.

-Eres idiota?- le dijo a Cuddy enojado- estaba dormido….

-Lo se, toma- dijo la medica dándole las muletas que estaban en el asiento de atrás a House y poniéndose su bolso al hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

El nefrólogo se puso de pie cerró la puerta del auto y siguió a la medica. Una vez que entró a la casa se quedó de pie en la puerta y dió un vistazo general al nuevo orden de los muebles, hace nueve meses que no pisaba esa casa y hacia nueve meses que no veía a Rachel que ahora tenia casi, cinco años. Al verlo la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía ser se iba a escapar de su pequeño rostro infantil, Rachel corrió hacia House a toda velocidad, se subió al sillón y sin notar sus ojos llenos de pánico salto arriba de él colgándose de su torso, pero lo inevitable iba a pasar, ante el impacto a toda velocidad de la pequeña, el médico perdió el equilibrio dió un salto hacia atrás y terminó cayendo en el piso con Rachel encima. Cuddy miraba espantada la escena, House la iba a matar, y ella iba a matar a Marina.

-Marina! Te dije que expliques a Rachel lo que había pasado con House!- le reclamo a la niñera Cuddy sin subir la voz demasiado para que House no la escuche.

-Ay señora Cuddy, disculpe es que cuando me llamó para decirme eso Rachel estaba durmiendo la siesta y después me olvidé!

-Ya está… que le vamos a hacer- dijo la medica poniendo denuevo su mirada sobre el medico tirado en el piso y su linda y traviesa hijita abrazándolo.

-Te extrañe capitán barba marrón!- dijo la niña imitando la voz del pirata.

-Oh! Canalla sangrienta mira lo que has hecho, el capital barba marrón tendrá que castigarte, iras a la tabla y los tiburones decidirán el resto!- respondió House haciendo la voz del pirata mientras Rachel reía y Cuddy los miraba enternecida.

-Ay! House! que te paso!- dijo la pequeña al notar la pierna faltante del medico.

-Tuve un accidente enana y bueno…me tuvieron que…bueno, quede así- respondió el medico con un tono de voz melancólico y sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-No estés triste House, yo te quiero igual- dijo Rachel abrazando al medico y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias enana- respondió él esbozando una media sonrisa mientras Cuddy le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, con una sola mirada él rechazó su ayuda, estiro su brazo derecho y se paro ayudándose con el picaporte de la puerta de entrada y con una mesita pequeña que había al lado de la misma. La médica le alcanzo las muletas, el se las acomodo debajo de sus axilas y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre el sillón.

-A donde vas?- pregunto Cuddy caminando detrás de el.

-A mi cuarto, y a bañarme…- decía el nefrólogo con Cuddy aun siguiéndole los pasos.

-Se te perdió algo?- dijo el dándose vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-No, solo que te pasaste, ya preparé tu cuarto, y es este…- dijo ella abriendo la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu crees que voy a dormir ahí?, Mi cuarto será el tuyo, hasta que pongas un baño privado en el cuarto de huéspedes y una cama de dos plazas…-respondió él mientras continuaba caminando hacia el cuarto de Cuddy.

-No House! Mi cuarto es mi cuarto!- se quejó ella pareciendo una niña.

-Ay si, no me digas?- respondió el poniendo una de sus miles de caras de idiota, esta constaba de un puchero y ambas cejas inclinadas hacia el punto medio de la frente- es una pena porque yo soy un lisiadito con mucho dolor y necesito estar cómodo, aparte no puedo pasarme caminando grandes distancias y el baño esta muy lejos de ese otro cuarto, y de hecho voy muchas veces al baño ya que aun estoy con antibióticos….

-Ok, quédate con mi cuarto….-dijo Cuddy resignada.

-Por supuesto- concluyó el.

-Voy a acomodar tu ropa en mi placard- dijo la decana poniendo el bolso que House había tirado al piso sobre la cama.

-Haz lo que quieras, me voy a bañar…- respondió el medico caminando hacia el baño.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-NO!- Por suerte esa bañera era mas accesible que la canoa de Wilson, tenia lugar para sentarse en ella y desde esa posición poder pasar la pierna y deslizarse hacia adentro de la misma, solo tenia que quitar las 500 cremas que ocupaban el lugar donde el tenia que sentarse, y así lo hizo, con una de sus muletas arrastró todas las cremas que terminaron desparramadas por el piso.

Cuando salió de bañarse afortunadamente Cuddy no estaba por ahí como para fastidiarlo, asíque prosiguió a quitarse la toalla que tenia en la cintura y a sentarse en la cama, tenia que cambiarse los vendajes, de hecho no lo hacia hace unas 10 horas, un desastre. El médico se quitó la bolsa que usaba para bañarse para no mojar la herida y acto seguido se quitó los vendajes, al ver lo que quedaba de su pierna se quedó paralizado, un nudo se formo en su garganta, "no voy a llorar" pensó, y así lo hizo, como pudo recuperó la compostura, agarro la caja de plástico con todo lo necesario para las curaciones y cambió sus vendajes. Cuando finalizo la tarea Cuddy entró al cuarto sin golpear y se encontró con un House desnudo y mutilado sentado en la cama de espaldas a ella.

-House te traje…..uy, lo siento- dijo la medica sonrojada cerrando la puerta.

-ESPERA!- le gritó House desde la cama.

-Que paso?- preguntó ella asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Puedes alcanzarme ropa interior?

-Si, a ver…..toma- dijo tirándole unos boxers.

-Que querías?- preguntó el medico de espaldas sin mirarla.

-Te traía el Vicodin que te olvidaste en el auto….toma- dijo la médica sacando el frasco naranja del bolsillo de su campera.

-Ok, gracias, ya puedes irte…

-Bueno, si necesitas algo me llamas, adiós..

House se puso su ropa interior, abrió la cama y se acostó, eran las 7 pm no era la mejor hora para dormir una siesta pero su cuerpo le reclamaba algunas horas de sueño urgente.

-Mamá que le paso a House!- preguntó Rachel mientras tiraba del pantalón de Cuddy que estaba parada frente a la mesada cortando algunas verduras para la cena.

-Tuvo un accidente cariño

-Pero por que le cortaron una pierna?

-Porque…porque había que hacerlo, así se dieron las cosas Rach..

-Y no va a poder caminar nunca mas?- volvio a preguntar la pequeña abriendo ampliamente sus ojos azules

-Si va a poder, en unos meses, con una "pierna artificial"

-Y por que esta tan triste?

-Porque no es fácil lo que esta pasando mi amor….

-Y por que esta en casa?, tu lo quieres a House mama?- continuó inquiriendo la pequeña al mismo tiempo que Cuddy iba perdiendo la paciencia con tantas preguntas.

-Esta aquí para que lo ayudemos a estar mejor, y si, claro que lo quiero!

-Pero por que se fue entonces?

-Son cosas de grandes Rach, porque no vas a jugar al living mientras yo cocino?

-Bueno mami!- obedeció la niña, bueno a medias, en realidad no fue al living, fue a buscar a House. Al llegar al cuarto de Cuddy la pequeña vio que House estaba durmiendo, entro en puntitas de pie y se subió a la cama acostándose a su lado.

-House….House…-dijo en voz baja Rachel

-Mmmmm?- respondió el médico aun semidormido.

-Vamos a jugar?- preguntó ella mirando de frente al hombre que permanecía con los ojos cerrados durmiendo boca abajo.

-Estoy durmiendo enana, después, ve con mamá- dijo House estirando su brazo izquierdo sobre el colchón.

-Mama es aburrida…- la pequeña se metió entre las sabanas, levanto el brazo de House y lo puso sobre su espalda mientras se acostaba a su lado- nosotras te vamos a ayudar a estar mejor House- dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos, pero House ya estaba dormido nuevamente.


	14. Nada que decir

**Bueno gente tardé en actualizar porque estuve con miles de cosas, pero les cuento que me encuentro muy feliz ya que el viernes me recibí de Licenciada en Psicología asíque bueno, ahora tengo más tiempo libre para actualizar!. Espero sus reviews con opiniones e ideas por sobre todas las cosas, saludos!**

A las 9 de la noche la comida estaba lista, solo había que despertar a House de su siesta para que movilice su trasero hacia el living comedor, Cuddy pidió a Rachel realizar semejante empresa mientras ella ponía la mesa, la niña contenta fue corriendo al cuarto a despertar a su amigo preferido.

-House House vamos a comer!- decía la niña saltando en la cama como intento de despertar al medico.

-Mmmhhmm?- murmuró el aún bastante dormido.

-Mamá cocinó el pollo con papas que a ti te gusta House, vamoooss, levántate!- la niña saltó al piso y comenzó a tirar del brazo del medico sin poder moverlo un ápice.

-Ve a ayudar a mamá, yo voy en un momento enana, déjame despertarme si?- le dijo House a la pequeña que solo sonrío y abrazó al médico para separarse de él corriendo luego de darle un beso en la frente. House sin hacer caso a su palabra decidió continuar durmiendo, estaba con una depresión importante y un humor de perros rabiosos. A los 15 minutos Cuddy se cansó de esperar y decidió ir a buscarlo, entró al cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido y lo encontró dormido….decidió que no lo despertaría por ahora, mas tarde le llevaría la comida a su cuarto.

-Y House mami?-preguntó Rachel que esperaba sentada en la mesa a su amigo pirata y a su mama para cenar.

-Esta durmiendo, vamos a comer nosotras...- le dijo Cuddy sentándose en la mesa y sirviendo papas y pechuga de pollo en el plato de Rachel.

-Pero por que no viene? Esta enojado mama?- pregunto la pequeña con sus grandes ojos azules enfundados en un triste semblante.

-No Rach, esta cansado nada mas…..

-Pero tu siempre me dices que esta mal dormir a la hora de la cena, no vas a retarlo?

-Jaja no cariño él esta grande para que lo rete- respondió Cuddy y se quedó pensando lo que había dicho, raramente House se comportaba como un adulto, muchas veces se había encontrado a si misma "retándolo" como si fuese un niño, nunca obtenía una respuesta distinta de él que un "moooom" con su graciosa voz rezongona…- aparte esta cansado por las medicaciones que esta tomando por su pierna, algunas medicaciones le dan sueño, asíque dejémoslo tranquilo un ratito si?

-Le duele mucho?- pregunto la pequeña preocupada.

-Eso parece ser Rach, por eso no tenemos que molestarlo!

-Ok, entonces no lo vamos a molestar cuando duerma!

-Muy bien, quieres más Rach?

-No mami ya estoy llena, puedo ir a ver televisión?

-Bueno, solo un ratito mientras yo levanto la mesa, luego es hora de dormir si?

-Bueno ma!-la pequeña se puso de pie y corrió hacia el sillón donde se tiro y prendió la TV, Cuddy levantó la mesa, limpio todo y media hora después llevó a Rachel a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama, la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Luego de cerciorarse de que la pequeña durmiese se dirigió a la cocina calentó un poco de pollo y papas para House y puso el plato en una bandeja junto con un vaso de exprimido de naranja.

-House?- dijo la medica en voz baja tocándole el hombro luego de poner la bandeja en la mesita de luz.

-Que quieres?- respondió el malhumorado con sus ojos cerrados.

-Te traje la comida…-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Crees que no puedo dirigirme al comedor, sentarme en la mesa y comer allí?- pregunto el abriendo finalmente sus enormes ojos azules.

-Eh…no?, supuse que no tenías ganas de levantarte asíque te facilite las cosas…-respondió ella un tanto conmovida.

-Esto no es un hospital, tu no eres una enfermera, ni mi mama, no necesito que me facilites nada asíque llévate esa estúpida bandeja de aquí y cuando yo tenga ganas de levantarme voy a ir a comer al comedor, como corresponde- respondió él con una nota colérica en su voz.

-Como quieras….-dijo ella tragándose su propio enojo mientras tomaba la bandeja y se retiraba del cuarto furiosa….se dirigió a la cocina tiró la bandeja en la mesada, apagó las luces y se dirigió a dormir al cuarto de invitados, completamente indignada, no sabía como tratar a ese hombre, ya bastante complicado era cuando tenía dos piernas, ahora que tenía la mitad la cosa era peor…se quedó pensando si debía llamar a Nolan al otro día y pedirle ayuda o hablar con Wilson al respecto…algo debería hacer ya que evidentemente ella no estaba muy "capacitada" para tratar al médico en este estado. A las 10:30 de la noche House finalmente se levantó, tomó sus muletas y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba muerto de hambre no había probado bocado desde el mediodía, puso el plato en el microondas y luego de que la comida estuviese caliente se sentó en la mesa a comer solo, en silencio, sumido peligrosamente en pensamientos suicidas en los cuales se regocijaba de tanto en tanto aunque nunca llegase a poner en acto tales pensamientos.

En algún momento hubo una baja de tensión y todas las luces se apagaron, sin siquiera darse cuenta House permaneció ahí sentado frente a su plato a medio comer, maquinando sin pausa ni consciencia, ya era la 1 am y el estaba aun ahí sentado pensando, no pensando, fuera de su cuerpo, fuera de su mente, mientras tanto Cuddy se levantó sedienta y se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua, entró a la cocina prendió la luz y se sirvió el vaso con agua, apagó la luz y salio hacia el comedor, prendió la luz del comedor por miedo a tropezarse con alguno de los miles de juguetes de Rachel desparramados por el piso y se asustó al encontrar a House ahí sentado con la mirada perdida.

-House maldita sea, que haces ahí sentado en la oscuridad, casi me infarto!- dijo Cuddy agarrándose el pecho mientras los latidos de su corazón regularizaban su ritmo, el medico no respondió, Cuddy se acercó a él y paso una mano frente a su rostro- House, estas bien?- dijo tocándole el hombro, en ese momento el médico volvió en sí.

-Que?- preguntó mirando a la mujer, mas bien mirando los pechos de la mujer que sobresalían de manera firme por sobre el escote de la musculosa de seda de su pijama color beige.

-Si estas bien?- preguntó ella nuevamente- que haces aquí en la oscuridad?

-Estaba oscuro?, nose…estaba ido.

-Mañana vuelves a trabajar recuerdas? Deberías acostarte…

-Si mamá, estoy en eso- dijo el médico tomando sus muletas y poniéndose de pie sin poder disimular un gruñido de dolor.

-Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar ella…..debía dejar de preguntar eso, no tenía buenos efectos sobre el medico.

-Por supuesto que no estoy bien Cuddy, me falta una pierna, que te crees?- le respondió clavando sus ojos llenos de furia sobre su mirada gris y comenzó a caminar dándole repentinamente la espalda a la decana.

-Háblame House, necesitas hablar!

-No necesito hablar, no contigo- respondió él y continuó el camino a su cuarto, Cuddy quedo ahí parada sin saber que responder, tardó demasiado tiempo pensando que responder, House ya estaba en su cuarto acostado. El médico se encontró a si mismo con una importante erección, por lo cual solo pudo hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos …sin poder quitar de su cabeza la imagen mental de la médica con su pijama de seda y su monumental cuerpo tallado a mano por los dioses.


	15. Harta

La noche fue una pesadilla de insomnio para el médico, no estaba muy seguro si era porque no podía quitarse a Cuddy de la cabeza o por la siesta que había dormido hace no muchas horas, la opción A creía el era la correcta, la causa de su insomnio, no solo pensó de manera compulsiva en su extrema necesidad de poseerla, también pensó en el pasado de ambos, en todo lo que había pasado desde que tomó esa maldita pastilla hasta que se levantó en una cama de hospital con una pierna menos, y esto lo llevó necesariamente a fantasear sobre como habrían sido las cosas si no hubiese tomado esa pastilla, si hubiese tenido las agallas de enfrentar la posible muerte simbólica de Cuddy en aquél momento, si las cosas hubiesen tenido otro rumbo, él probablemente en ese momento estaría feliz, con la única mujer que había logrado amar luego de Stacy quien siempre creyó sería el único amor de su vida. ¿Por qué ella hacía todo lo que hacía por él?, ¿Por qué lo había besado?, ¿Por qué le había dicho que quería estar con él de cualquier modo que fuese posible?, ¿Por qué en ese momento, luego de la tragedia de su pierna?...No había respuestas en su mente a todas estas preguntas mas que una, una respuesta que aborrecía, "Lástima", él no era digno de ella, de hecho nunca lo había sido, pero ahora lo era menos, solo era un ser cagado, mutilado, sin proyectos vitales, sin nada para darle mas que los restos, jirones de un amor lleno de heridas que nunca sanarían.

La médica pudo dormir solo con ayuda de un par de pastillas para posibilitar tal acto de manera química, porque como él el sueño se le estaba dificultando, no sabía como tratar a House, no sabía si estaba bien haberlo llevado a su casa, sabía que era lo correcto, que él estaría cuidado, que si sentía dolor tendría a quien acudir y no cometería los excesos que solía cometer cuando estaba solo, pero a costa de que? De sentirse él una mierda, una carga, un trapo de piso inservible e inválido, que no servía literalmente ni para limpiar el piso…no importa lo que ella hiciera, él se sentiría así, debía cambiar la estrategia, definitivamente llamaría a Nolan al día siguiente para pedirle un consejo, algo, una idea de cómo tratarlo sin hacerlo sentir una mierda inservible. Y todo esto era el comienzo, que nada tenía que ver con la repentina confusión que inundaba su corazón, de repente ella quería estar con él, cuidarlo, protegerlo, hacerlo feliz, pero por que ahora? Por lástima?, esa idea se le pasó por la cabeza innumerables veces mientras empezaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero la negación de la misma idea era casi tan fuerte como la idea a negar, probablemente más fuerte….él no la necesitaba a ella, ella lo necesitaba a él, y era por eso que nunca había podido estar con otro hombre, ni antes de estar con él como "novios", ni después de haber cortado la relación, antes y después de la relación, cualquier hombre con el cual había salido, había sido comparado por ella, de manera completamente consciente con House, nadie estaba a su altura, nadie podía ser ni tan extraordinario, ni tan inteligente, ni tan gracioso, ni tan masculino y hermoso, y todos sus defectos, todo su mal genio, solo era soportable porque era ÉL, el único, sino fuese él, ese mal genio no lo soportaría bajo ningún punto de vista. en nadie.

A las 6 am Cuddy se levantó para ir a correr como todas las mañanas, lo último que quería era que House la viera saliendo a correr, la simple cuestión de no "contar dinero delante de los pobres" pero ese no era un problema, él nunca se levantaría antes de las 9 am.

A las 7 am House se levantó finalmente de la cama, estaba harto de estar acostado mirando la televisión sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a los estúpidos programas de tv que transmitían a esas tempranas horas de la madrugada, tomó sus muletas y fue al living, vería si Wilson estaba conectado en Skype ya que entre Alemania y USA había aproximadamente unas nueve horas de diferencia y uno de los pocos horarios en los cuales podría encontrar a Wilson conectado era entre las 6 am y 10 am de USA esto sería entre las 15 pm y 18 pm en Alemania, esos eran los horarios que habían convenido ambos médicos para conectarse vía Skype con cámara y micrófono. El médico se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y con una muleta alcanzó su mochila azul que estaba en la punta del sillón de una plaza, sacó su laptop y la prendió, se conectó a la red Wi-Fi de la casa de Cuddy y entró a su cuenta de Skype.

En Bonn Alemania Wilson estaba preparando un café bien caliente cuando escuchó la llamada que sonaba vía los parlantes de su pc encendida, había llegado hacía no mucho tiempo del centro de investigación de la universidad de Bonn. El médico corrió con la taza de café en la cama y se sentó en el cómodo sillón del departamento amueblado que la universidad había alquilado para él, aceptó la llamada y se encontró a un House muy despeinado y con sus ojos cansados y marchitos que lo llamaba desde la otra punta del planeta Tierra.

-House! Cómo estás?- preguntó el oncólogo aflojándose el nudo de la corbata verde que llevaba puesta sobre una bien planchada camisa blanca.

-Ey aquí y tú? Como va eso? Con cuantas enfermas terminales cogiste ya?- dijo el médico sin mucha chispa refregándose los ojos.

-Cállate idiota! No vuelvas a decir eso!- le dijo severo su amigo, tenía pánico de que alguien se enterara de ese gran desliz con el cual House tanto lo fastidiaba.

-Ok ok….a cuantas arias tuviste el placer de complacer Wilson?- preguntó House curioso (y envidioso).

-A ninguna House llegué hace dos días, aparte no vengo para eso….- respondió Wilson rodando sus ojos.

-Scheiße !- exclamó el nefrólogo en un perfecto alemán.

-Ey, espera? Ese no es mi departamento, donde estas House?- preguntó Wilson pestaneando sorprendido luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de café amargo.

-Emmm...en lo de Cuddy- respondió House tímidamente quitando los ojos de la cámara y posándolos sobre el teclado.

-Que pasó House? Que hiciste?- preguntó Wilson con ese insoportable tono acusador que tanto molestaba al nefrólogo.

-Nada Wilson! Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo!- respondió el defensivamente, ya se había puesto de mal humor, de más mal humor.

-Entonces dime, que te pasó?- dijo Wilson suavizando su hablar, House permaneció callado por un rato mirando hacía el piso y tocandose la nuca sin responder, un gesto muy típico de Wilson.

-Nada Wilson...solo tuve un episodio de dolor muy intenso, pero ya pasó, estoy bien...- soltó el médico luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Un episodio de dolor muy intenso? Cuán intenso? Podrías ser mas explícito?- pidió Wilson al médico.

-Nada, no importa, el punto es que Cuddy me obligó a venir a su casa y heme aquí siendo cuidado por la niñera de Rachel...-respondió House moviendo la cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa falsa develada por un oscurecido semblante.

-House, si Cuddy te obligó a ir a su casa fue porque corriste peligro de vida o muerte durante ese episodio...maldita sea, que te pasó? Necesito saber House!- exclamó Wilson ansioso y preocupado.

-Te odio Wilson...fue...fue un episodio de dolor de 9 o 10 en la "escala House" con calámbres y espásmos en todo el cuerpo incluido en el combo el miembro fantasma, el cual era la fuente del dolor en realidad...mi equipo llegó casualmente al departamento y luego de algún "bla bla bla" me inyectaron morfina en la espina...al otro día Cuddy me trajo a su casa, o sea, ayer...- explicó el médico con su voz ronca y depresiva.

-Maldita sea House- dijo Wilson pasandose una mano por la frente compartiendo la depresión de su amigo- Yo puedo...-comenzó a decir el oncólogo.

-No Wilson, no vas a volver...hazme el grandisimo favor de cerrar la boca, fue por esto que pedí que nadie te informe al respecto...estoy bien ahora, de verdad Jimmy...no me hagas esto...- pidió casi en tono suplicante a su amigo.

-Ok House...como prefieras...estarás bien?

-Si Wilson, estaré bien...despreocupate Cuddy es más insoportable que tú .

-Bueno, House, debo irme tengo un seminario en media hora...nos mantenemos en contacto...cuídate por favor.

-Auf wiederhören Wilson

-Auf wiedersehen House...adiós.

Luego de hablar con Wilson House apagó la pc y permaneció un momento sentado en el sillon con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano derecha y sus ojos cerrados, su silencio se apagó cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y dejo entrar a una traspirada y agitada Cuddy con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. El médico se dió vuelta y la vió, sus ojos chocaron de manera explosiva "Que buena que estás" penso él, "Me quiero morir" pensó ella.

-House...que haces despierto tan temprano?-preguntó Cuddy incomoda sintiendo como comía, contaba dinero y se limpiaba el trasero con billetes delante de los pobres.

-Nada...hablaba con Wilson...tú?- dijo el cortante pero sosteniendo su penetrante mirada sobre la de Cuddy, una pregunta retórica, ya sabía que había ido a correr como siempre lo hacía, no era idiota.

-Emm sali a correr?- respondió ella mas incómoda que antes.

-Puedes dejar de mirarme asi?- pregunto él de la manera mas amable que le salió, o sea, no muy amable.

-Así como?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Con lástima, incómoda...

-Solo te respondí normalmente, no proyectes en mi tus inseguridades- respondió ella severa y yéndose un poco de tema.

-No proyecto nada Cuddy, no siento mas lástima por mi que antes, al menos respecto de las corridas matutinas de la gente que puede salir a correr, o caminar...tampoco podía antes del "contratiempo" de la amputación, asique es lo mismo para mí...nunca me molestó tu rutina...

-Ok...como digas- dijo ella caminando hacía la heladera y tomando agua fría del pico de una botella que tomó de la heladera, House se puso de pie y rápidamente llegó a su lado.

-Tienes un gran trasero Cuddy- dijo él apretando el trasero de la decana con su mano izquierda, ella sintió un leve escalofrío ante el repentino contacto y se apartó unos centimetros.

-Qué haces?-preguntó confundida y algo enojada...sin duda la sacaban de quicio los variantes estados del humor del médico.

-Te toco y admiro tus grandes melones inferiores, que no es obvio?- preguntó el levantando sus cejas.

-Si eso es obvio...lo que no es obvio es la razón que subyace a esa acción, primero me tratas como el orto ante cada acercamiento mío y luego halabas mi trasero, como es la cosa?- pregunto ella con una nota colérica en su voz.

-No seas tan narcicista por favor, solo admiro la belleza femenina, no eres distinta a cualquier puta a la cual le haya pagado para decirle obscenidades y ponersela- dijo él de manera obscena haciendo que Cuddy automáticamente le de una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, bofetada cuyo sonido básicamente hizo eco en todo el habitáculo, House apoyó la mano en su mejilla caliente ante el brusco contacto de la palma de la decana y la miró sorprendido con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas sin poder reaccionar.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, ME TIENES HARTA HOUSE, ESTOY HARTA DE TUS MALTRATOS, HARTA DE PREOCUPARME POR TÍ DE CORAZÓN Y QUE ME TRATES COMO SI FUESE UNA MIERDA, SABES QUE? NO QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ, VETE AL CARAJO, NO VOY A HACER NADA PARA RETENERTE, PERO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE NO VOY A TOLERAR TUS CRETINADAS BAJO LA JUSTIFICACION DE QUE TE AMPUTARON UNA PIERNA, DE QUE ESTAS DEPRIMIDO Y POR ESO HAY QUE PERDONARTE TODO. SI QUIERES QUE NO TE TENGAN LASTIMA EMPIEZA POR NO TENERTE LASTIMA TÚ MISMO Y DEJA DE QUERER MANIPULAR A TODOS LOS QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR TÍ CON ESA MALDITA EXCUSA- comenzó a gritar Cuddy fuera de sus cabales gesticulando efusivamente con sus brazos, de a poco comenzó a tratar de calmarse, se dió vuelta dando la espalda a House que no reaccionaba y volvió a hablar ahora más calmada- House- dijo suspirando y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesada- quiero que sepas que eres el mismo idiota de siempre, no das más lástima que cuando tenias tu bastón, tu pierna, tu dolor, la mierda que sea...no eres mas especial que antes...asique nose, piénsalo, solucionalo, hablalo, con tu psiquiatra con quien se te cante el quinto forro del orto... porque eres el mismo de siempre, solo que con un malhumor insoportable...fíjate que quieres hacer, yo me cansé de tus juegos y tus estados ciclotímicos...-House permaneció parado procesando todo lo que había dicho la decana, maldita sea...tenía razón en cada palabra, cada pensamiento, él era un idiota, el mismo de siempre, no era distinto...

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo el médico antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia su cuarto...por otro lado Cuddy solo se sentía terriblemente culpable por como lo había tratado pero sin embargo sabía que ella tenía razón y que él había captado muy bien el mensaje, House no pedía perdón porque tuviese un corazón caritativo con tendencias al arrepentimiento _per se._


	16. Pasos de bebe!

Bueno chicass este va largo asíque espero muchos reviewwws! (?)

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes por un momento, bueno, en realidad no tanto ya que ambos usaban el mismo baño, el del cuarto de Cuddy, había otro baño pequeño en el pasillo donde estaban las diferentes habitaciones pero hace tiempo ese baño estaba deshabilitado hasta nuevo aviso, lo que hicieron fue en realidad, realizar actividades diferentes, luego de la catarata de insultos de Cuddy House se fue atónito a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, era temprano, estaba cansado y necesitaba pensar, pensar como podía ser que esa mujer siempre tuviese la razón. Cuddy se quedó un rato en la cocina recordando palabra por palabra todo lo que le había dicho al médico, sin duda ya se sentía culpable, pero este era un paso que ella tenía que dar, si todo salía bien él ahora comenzaría a comportarse, si todo salía mal, se iría a la mierda. Luego de un momento la decana fue a bañarse por supuesto al único baño disponible, el de su cuarto que había sido invadido por el médico mayor. La médica entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido, en la oscuridad pudo ver a House recostado de espaldas a ella, no estaba en posición de "dormir" es decir en la posición que él solía dormir, o sea desparramado por toda la cama, su postura tendía un poco hacía la posición fetal, posición que en él significaba "estoy depresivo pensando en mis pocas ganas de vivir, no me molesten, gracias"….Cuddy entró al cuarto, sin hacer ruido se metió en el baño y prendió la ducha, el médico por supuesto escuchó absolutamente todo, deseaba estar entero para meterse en el baño y hacerle el amor un par de veces mientras ambos se empapaban de sudor, placer y el agua de la lluvia antes de ir al trabajo como tantas veces lo habían hecho, ambos siempre insaciables. Pero era un deseo…nada más.

Cuddy salió en su bata de baño y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se cambió para ir al hospital, House no se había movido un ápice de la cama. Eran las 8:30 cuando el timbre sonó, Marina había llegado, Cuddy comenzó a preparar su desayuno, en teoría House empezaría a trabajar ese día pero ella decidió que él hiciese lo que quisiera, ella no iba a ir a levantarlo ni nada por el estilo, él había decidido que quería volver al trabajo cuando aún estaba lejos de sentirse bien física y mentalmente, ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión por ende dejaría que él se hiciese cargo. Increíblemente a las 8:50 House apareció en el comedor donde Cuddy estaba desayunando tranquilamente y leyendo el diario, el médico vestía un jean oscuro atado del lado derecho y una zapatilla nike por supuesto, una remera blanca estampada con una calavera negra y unas rosas rojas que resaltaban demasiado y arriba una camisa azul francia abierta, una combinación completamente in-combinada. El nefrólogo caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Cuddy, le quitó el café que vió, la decana aun no había probado, ella puso el diario en el piso y lo miró levantando las cejas, suavemente recuperó su café cuando él estaba por comenzar a beberlo.

-Prepárate el tuyo, hay café en la cafetera- dijo Cuddy sonriendo amablemente y señalando hacía atrás donde estaba la cafetera con el café aun caliente.

-Prepáramelo tú- dijo él comiendo una tostada luego de haberla untado con queso.

-Estoy segura que puedes solo…vamos House….- dijo ella incitándolo a que haga sus cosas, no es que no quisiera ayudarlo, solo quería que él se sienta útil, darle un poco de independencia, House tendía a pretender que todos hicieran lo que él quisiera pero en su situación actual eso era lo último que su autoestima necesitaba asíque indirectamente Cuddy trataba de ayudarlo un poco con eso. El médico resopló, tomó sus muletas y se puso de pie, alcanzó la mesada, tomó una taza del lavaplatos y comenzó a prepararse el café.

-La gente solía ser mas considerada con los discapacitados sabes?- decía House mientras ponía un poco de crema al café.

-Enserio?- preguntó Cuddy con fingida sorpresa.

-No- dijo House dándose vuelta con la taza de café en su mano y dándosela a Cuddy para que la ponga en la mesa, necesitaba las dos manos libres para usar las dos muletas eso era obvio, la decana agarró la taza de café y la apoyo sobre la mesa.

-Tu recuerdas que tu horario de trabajo es a las 10 am verdad?- inquirió la médica observando a House mientras tomaba su café.

-Claro que recuerdo no perdí la memoria….espera, eso creo, no recuerdo, perdí la memoria?- respondió House con esa cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que ironizaba.

-Nada, es que son las 9 por eso….-dijo Cuddy levantando sus hombros.

-Lo se….hoy voy contigo mas temprano, a la salida cuando vayas a buscar a Rachel me llevas a buscar el auto de Wilson y a partir de mañana comienzo a ir a las 10 como siempre…- respondió el médico mientras untaba queso en otra tostada de pan lactal.

-El auto de Wilson?- preguntó Cuddy sorprendida sin entender como House podía manejar un auto sin una pierna, la médica no tenia la mas mínima idea de autos, básicamente no sabía el modelo de su propio auto, mucho menos podía saber algo sobre la diferencia entre autos con caja manual y automática. House la miró levantando una ceja….

-Wilson tiene un auto con caja automática….-dijo el médico, Cuddy continuaba con su rostro interrogante- no sabes lo que es un auto con caja automática Cuddy?- preguntó House levantando ambas cejas.

-Emmmm no…no se mucho de autos- respondió ella sonrojándose un poco, sintiéndose una idiota y torciendo sus labios hacia un costado.

-No sabes absolutamente nada de autos Cuddy….un auto automático y con caja de cambios automática básicamente tiene una caja de cambios distinta, la velocidad se regula con el uso del acelerador sin necesidad de cambiar los cambios de primera a quinta, y para los infelices como yo, la buena noticia es que tiene dos pedales, freno y acelerador, sin embriague, se maneja con una pierna, preferentemente la izquierda….. – le explicó House de manera pausada y tranquila.

-Ok, entonces está muy bien que uses el auto de Wilson….lo pasamos a buscar cuando vamos por Rachel….vamos yendo al hospital? Ya se me hizo tarde….

-Ok, vamos….

Ambos médicos se pusieron de pie, House se puso su montgomery negro que estaba en el perchero y una boina del mismo color que lograba hacer que se viera mucho mas atractivo de lo normal, con o sin pierna era un hombre increíblemente interesante, como siempre, completó su ropaje de invierno, con su mochila azul colgada al hombro, Cuddy también se puso su abrigo y tomó su maletín, el viaje transcurrió tranquilo, ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino al hospital.

En PPTH la mañana era un aburrimiento absoluto, el equipo no tenía ningún caso para resolver asíque todos estuvieron realizando sus horas de clínica pendientes, House por supuesto no haría lo mismo y ahora su pierna amputada le servía como una gran excusa para "safar" de semejante tortura.

A las 2 pm Cuddy fue a buscar a House para llevarlo a su casa como ambos habían quedado antes de que en nefrólogo se mudara temporariamente con la decana.

House, voy a buscar a Rachel, vienes?- preguntó la decana al nefrólogo que estaba con sus lentes aéreos leyendo una novela de Mike Hammer y escuchando el jazz de su expaciente John Henry Giles por las torres de sonido conectadas a su pc, increíble Henry Giles había sacado un nuevo disco y se lo había dedicado a él, porque sino fuese por él probablemente estaría muerto a causa de la ONR que había firmado, a la cual House había hecho caso omiso por supuesto, y afortunadamente.

-Si, espera….-el médico guardo el libro en su mochila, apagó la pc y se puso de pie con ayuda de la mesa de vidrio y una muleta bajo la axila derecha, sin poder evitar que escape de su boca una queja dolorida volvió a caer en la silla, masajeándose esta vez la única pierna de carne y hueso que le quedaba, la pierna izquierda, llevó a su boca dos pastillas de Vicodin- maldición- exclamó en voz baja mientras se sobaba la pierna.

-Qué es? Que pasa?- dijo Cuddy acercándose a él.

-Me viene doliendo mi pierna hace unos días, hoy bastante mas, supongo que esta resentida por el esfuerzo que recae sobre ella a pesar de las muletas….-dijo el masajeándose y mirando el techo evitando mirar a Cuddy.

-Seguramente sea así…por eso debes descansar mejor, en un mes ya estarás listo para empezar la terapia física, pero si sigues andando tanto tardará más la recuperaciónm necesaria para poder empezar y eso no es bueno se te van a complicar mucho más los ejercicios para la prótesis si no te cuidas House….

-Puedes cerrar la boca?, ya se esas cosas no necesito que me las recuerdes….-dijo él enojado aunque sin demasiadas fuerzas- tráeme una silla de ruedas, no puedo caminar ni con las muletas…...-agregó mas o menos a punto de llorar, estaba harto de sentirse tan humillado y vulnerable.

-Enserio?- preguntó ella sin saber muy bien con que fin, por supuesto que hablaba enserio.

-No de mentira, quiero recuperar mi lugar de estacionamiento que me fue quitado para dárselo a una paralítica y recuperé tres años atrás, para actualmente estacionar un auto que ni siquiera puedo manejar….POR SUPUESTO QUE HABLO ENSERIO CUDDY!- dijo levantando su tono de voz el cual cayó nuevamente con sus últimas palabras- vamos, hazlo rápido, no quiero que mi equipo me vea rodando por ahí….maldita sea.

-Ya vuelvo….-dijo ella y se dirigió al pasillo a buscar una silla de ruedas con la cual volvió a los dos minutos, una vez que entró devuelta al departamento de diagnóstico la acomodó al lado del escritorio donde estaba House- necesitas ayuda?

-Por supuesto que no! - le dijo él con el seño fruncido, se puso de pie con ayuda de la mesa de vidrio y se sentó en la silla de ruedas, le dió las muletas a Cuddy para que las lleve ella hasta el auto y puso su mochila azul sobre su falda- vamos- le dijo a la decana haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y girando hacia la puerta de vidrio. Camino al ascensor por suerte no se encontró a sus "patitos" solo a algunos médicos que lo odiaban a él como la mayoría del personal del hospital obviamente y que lo miraban con una lástima desbordante, House trató de no cruzar la vista con nadie porque sentía que era capaz de agarrar una de las muletas a desnucar a alguien en cualquier momento, tan fácil como eso. Una vez arriba del ascensor el médico apretó el botón que los llevaría hacía el garage del subsuelo donde estaba el auto de Cuddy. Los médicos salieron del ascensor y fueron hacia el auto, House abrió la puerta del acompañante y se mantuvo de pie agarrándose del techo del auto una vez que abrió la puerta, acto seguido se deslizó hacia el interior sentándose en el asiento del acompañante.

-Cuddy, puedes guardar la silla en la parte de atrás?- le preguntó a la decana.

-Es propiedad del hospital no deberíamos llevarla, pero que mas da, al demonio…..-dijo la decana cerrando la silla y guardándola en el asiento trasero del flamante Volvo color beige nevado.

-Pequeños pasos- dijo House guiñando un ojo y cerró la puerta del auto.

-Vamos primero por Rachel que nos queda de pasada, luego a buscar el auto a lo de Wilson …-indicó Cuddy

-Ok…esta bien

-Y como estuvo tu día?- preguntó la decana para sacar algún tema de conversación nada la ponía mas incómoda que el silencio de House.

-Aburrido, ningún caso…..el equipo estuvo haciendo horas de clínica.

-Y tu nunca hubieses hecho eso verdad?- preguntó la decana ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no….no lo hacía antes, menos ahora…-respondió él de manera simple y clara.

-Aggg dios mio!- exclamó la decana fingiendo enojo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y los volvía a poner sobre la carretera- eres al único que le perdono las faltas en el trabajo House, nose como no me echaron aun por cubrirte el trasero tantas veces.

-Fácil, porque eres una delicia visual Cuddy, toda una femme fatale, cualquier médico de la junta dejaría de lado su orgullo masculino con tal de verte el moviendo el trasero….-respondió el de manera bastante simpática haciendo que Cuddy se sonroje, excesivamente, House notó ese detalle- lo siento….-dijo mirando la guantera de cuero del auto.

-Esta bien, me gusta que me digas esas cosas- respondió Cuddy sincera pero sin poder mirarlo.

-Esta mañana no opinaste lo mismo…-dijo el nefrólogo levantando sus hombros.

-Esta mañana me pusiste a la altura de una puta cualquiera….-respondió ella mirándolo finalmente a los ojos, el esquivó al instante el contacto visual.

-Tu sabes que no eres una puta cualquiera para mi….Lisa _Cuddles_- respondió House luego de unos minutos sonrojándose un poco, odiaba decirle esas cosas, pero no pudo evitarlo, su orgullo quedó pisoteado una vez más ante esa mujer.

-Lo sé, pero a veces lo olvido….es difícil recordarlo cuando eres tratada como un trapo de piso constantemente….

-Me imagino…..siento lo de esta mañana, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, tu sabes que tengo menos filtro que cigarrillo armado, generalmente hablo sin pensar….

-Lo se….estas perdonado, y me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte en mi casa….

-Tal vez no quiera quedarme en tu casa….tal vez lo necesite, sé que no me hace bien estar solo en este momento, me siento como la mierda cada vez que estoy solo….ya no lo disfruto como antes…- respondió House tomando tres pastillas de Vicodin de un saqué…el maldito miembro fantasma lo estaba matando, no solo su debilitada pierna izquierda.

-Es la mejor decisión que podías tomar, vas a estar muy bien, ya lo verás- dijo la decana estacionando en auto frente al jardín de Rachel- los niños están por salir, espérame aquí. En cinco minutos Cuddy ya estaba reunida con Rachel yendo hacía el auto.

-Hay una sorpresa para ti en el auto cariño- le dijo Cuddy a la pequeña que iba tomada de su mano.

-Que que que que?- preguntó ella soltándola y saltando alrededor de Cuddy.

-Mira quien vino a buscarte- dijo Cuddy señalando el asiento del acompañante del auto, donde se veía a un House de perfil, aburrido y mirando hacía adelante.

-House!-Exclamó la niña y abrió de manera brusca la puerta del auto para subirse arriba suyo y abrazarlo, la pequeña adoraba a ese hombre incluso para ella era más que su amigo, era la única figura paterna que recordaba haber tenido en su vida.

-Que haces enama fea? Cómo te fue?- dijo el médico separándose del abrazo luego de un momento y acomodándola para sentarla sobre su pierna buena, no había dudas de que él también adoraba a la "canalla sangrienta", más de una vez, a pesar de su miedo a ser padre, pensaba en ella como una hija, claro que siempre en secreto.

- Feo tu House!, me fue muy bien, nos divertimos mucho hoy!- decía la niña mientras Cuddy se subía al auto…

-Bueno me alegro canalla sangrienta, entonces hoy no habrá tabla ni tiburones blancos hambrientos para ti!- respondió él con la voz del pirata, era definitivamente un perfecto imitador de voces.

-Pero jugaremos cuando lleguemos a casa no?- preguntó ella levantando sus brillantes ojos claros y clavándolos sobre los cansados ojos del médico.

-Vamos a ver como te portas!- respondió él relajando su semblante serio mientras Cuddy literalmente, se moría de ternura con toda la escena.

-Bueno House, yo me voy a portar bien- dijo la pequeña apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del nefrólogo, estaba cansada, tanto que no pudo hacer mas que quedarse dormida luego de unos pocos minutos.

-Eres otra persona cuando estas con niños House, sabías eso?- preguntó curiosa Cuddy esperando la respuesta.

-Me gustan los niños, es más fácil manipularlos…bueno, nosé si me gustan todos los niños, pero bueno…Rachel es especial….-dijo el de manera desinteresada, Cuddy giro su cabeza mientras manejaba y lo miró con los ojos como dos pelotas de soccer- que, dije algo malo?- preguntó el ante la reacción de la médica.

-No…nada, dijiste que Rachel era especial….

-Claro que lo es, es tu hija, la quiero más que a cualquier otro niño, no conozco a otro niño….- dijo el levantando sus hombros y replegando sus labios mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rachel sin darse cuenta.

-Eh…si…tienes razón- respondió Cuddy aun atónita mientras volvía a fijar los ojos en la carretera, ya estaban llegando a lo de Wilson. Una vez en la puerta del edificio del oncólogo House le dió las llaves del departamento a Cuddy.

-Puedes ir a buscar las llaves del auto? Están sobre la mesada de la cocina….-dijo haciendo un gesto señalando las escaleras que en sus condiciones, subirlas era algo bastante denso.

-Si, ya vuelvo….-respondió la decana, entró al departamento y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con las llaves del auto en la puerta de su coche nuevamente- permíteme agarrar a Rachel- decía Cuddy mientras levantaba a la niña para permitir que House se bajase del auto, por su parte éste agarro las muletas y salió del auto, su pierna izquierda se sentía un poco mejor, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para poder caminar unos pasos hasta el garage-donde esta el auto?- preguntó la decana.

-En el garage de la esquina, voy a buscarlo….-dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia la cochera.

-Bueno, te espero- dijo ella mientras acomodaba a Rachel en el espacio libre que había en el asiento de atrás y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. A los cinco minutos cuando Cuddy se sentó en el asiento del conductor House bajó la ventana del asiento del acompañante de Wilson y le hizo una seña con la mano para que arrancara, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Cuddy uno detrás del otro pero compartiendo el mismo camino.

Ambos dos llegaron a casa de Cuddy, la decana despertó a Rachel para que camine hacia la casa, cuando la pequeña se despertó, se bajo del auto y corrió hacia House que estaba parado en la puerta mientras Cuddy bajaba la silla de ruedas de la parte trasera del auto y caminaba hacia la casa, antes de poder poner sus llaves en la cerradura Marina les abrió la puerta a los tres.

-Bueno House, Marina, Rach, vuelvo al hospital…Marina cocinaste para House también verdad?

-Si señora Cuddy cocine para todos…

-Buenísimo, cariño me voy, no puedo quedarme a almorzar hoy, estoy llegando tarde a una reunión- dijo la decana besándole la frente a la pequeña de cinco años, que solo asintió con la cabeza y entró corriendo a la casa, House y Marina hicieron lo mismo mientras la médica caminaba a paso rápido hacia el auto….

En casa de Cuddy la tarde pasó tranquila Marina, Rachel y él almorzaron, luego Rachel durmió una siesta de 2 horas y él se quedo leyendo un libro en el sillón mientras Marina ordenaba un poco los juguetes de la niña y el living de la casa. Cuando Rachel se despertó le pidió a House que pintara unos dibujos con ella y ambos rieron un poco mientras pintaban sobre la mesa del comedor, reían porque House increíblemente pintaba más mal que la pequeña de cinco años, lo cual era gracioso, o la niña era una dotada artista o él tenía algún tipo de retraso madurativo, la cosa no quedó muy clara, ni siquiera para él. Más tarde miraron Bob Esponja y se rieron mucho con el capítulo que trataba sobre "el día invertido" en Fondo de Bikini, luego de tan relajada tarde House fue a dormir una siesta a las 6 de la tarde, sin poder sacarse a Cuddy de la cabeza. En PPTH la decana estaba mas o menos en la misma sin poder concentrarse en los miles de archivos que tenía para leer, de manera recurrente la imagen de los ojos del médico, sus labios, su voz y hasta el "pequeño Greg" la atormentaban haciéndola sentir una estúpida colegiala enamorada por primera vez..


	17. Un acercamiento peligroso

**Sisi en USA comen empanadas y hablan español jajaajajaja! Me van a matar con el final pero necesito dormir, LO JURO!**

A las 9 pm el médico se despertó de su siesta y se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo el delicioso aroma a comida casera que impregnaba el ambiente, se acercó a Cuddy que estaba cocinando y se apoyo en el esquinero de la mesada.

-Que haces?-preguntó aun medio dormido refregándose los ojos.

-House, por fin despiertas, ya me aburría…..cocino como verás?- respondió ella picando algunas cebollas, en una tabla a su lado había morón rojo, y cebolla de verdeo ya picados y en una fuente bastante carne picada ya descongelada…

-Que vas a hacer, un pastel de carne?- preguntó él al ver las papas peladas al lado de una fuente con agua hirviendo.

-Es la idea…-respondió ella mirándolo y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Espera…-dijo House abriendo la heladera y sacando un embase con 12 tapas de empanadas criollas para hacer al horno- tienes limón para exprimir?- pregunto él.

-Si, en la parte de abajo del refrigerador- como pudo House se agachó y agarró los limones que hizo rodar sobre la mesada.

-Que quieres hacer?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-Vamos a hacer empanadas árabes, las papas tardan mucho…aburrido, cuando termines con las verduras mézclalas con la carne…yo exprimo unos limones- respondió el enchufando el exprimidor eléctrico y cortando los limones en mitades.

-Nunca hice eso, son ricas?- preguntó ella contenta aprovechando el repentino buen humor del nefrólogo.

-Son fantásticas…..probablemente la comida preferida de Wilson, si están hechas por mi, claro jaja- exclamo él orgulloso comenzando a exprimir los limones.

-A veces me pregunto como conviertes en oro todo lo que tocas…me han dicho que eres un gran cocinero- comentó la médica.

-Estoy muy lejos de convertir en oro todo lo que toco Cuddy, las últimas cosas que "toque" terminaron muertas, dígase Kutner, Amber, tu y yo….mi pierna- respondió él con una sonrisa resignada.

-No digas idioteces…lo de Amber fue mala suerte…una sucesión de eventos trágicos, y Kutner que, qué crees que tienes que ver con eso?

-Te dije alguna vez que estar en mi cabeza es agobiante?- inquirió House mirando a la decana con sus ojos azules emanando chispas, ojos azules, no celestes o turquesas, azules, grandes y brillantes, inteligentes….

-No estoy segura, dices muchas cosas….- respondió ella sin saber por donde iba la conversación.

-Tengo la cabeza a mil, cual maniaco, todo el tiempo….si me aburro me desespero, me deprimo, me emborracho, Kutner era parecido a mi….siempre buscando algo para ocuparse, no soportaba el vacío del aburrimiento, no podía quedarse quieto, jugaba videojuegos, era fanático del cine y la ciencia ficción, coleccionaba cosas, leia mucho, un tipo inteligente, arriesgado y de principios, pero no soportaba el vacío…el finalizó su vida con un logro, salvó a ese paciente, el de la leptospirosis recuerdas? Yo en cambio nose donde estaba en ese momento…probablemente aburrido, desatento, no lo ví venir….- dijo House en un tono de voz bastante raro en él….¿calmado?

-No puedes culparte a ti mismo por eso, nadie lo vió venir en aquel momento House…

-No me considero nadie….no es de egocéntrico, pero "veo las cosas venir", nose que pasó en aquel momento….

-En aquel momento te estabas volviendo loco eso te paso….

-No, lo de Kutner fue el desencadenante, o uno de los desencadenantes y el Vicodin…

-Lo que le paso a Kutner fue su responsabilidad House, no tuya…

-No, por supuesto, eso lo se….no me siento culpable…..lo que siento es que es un caso sin cerrar, como aquellos casos que no pude resolver entiendes?, me causa mucha curiosidad, pero de la curiosidad que me deprime, sobre la que doy vueltas sin poder saciar…entiendes?- le explicó a Cuddy que se quedó callada por un momento.

-No se que decirte…-respondió finalmente.

-Aluciné con Kutner- confesó el médico….

-No era Amber?

-Amber, Kutner, tu…..hubiese preferido a Marilyn Monroe en ropa interior arriba de mi piano- dijo él terminando de exprimir 4 limones-

-Que alucinaste con Kutner?

-Fue solo un momento…aquella vez en tu oficina cuando me di cuenta que se había ido todo al carajo…tu te acercaste a mi y me preguntaste si estaba bien…yo te respondí que no…en ese momento apareció Amber a un lado "esta es la historia que armaste de tu vida, es una linda no?" me dijo, luego apareció Kutner y agregó "lástima que no sea verdad"…..

-Nunca me habías hablado de esto Greg…..realmente, nose que decirte…

-Nose a que viene esta historia- dijo el médico recomponiéndose un poco de la confesión y lavándose las manos….últimamente me he estado preguntando si al final eso que aluciné, mi subconsciente, lo que carajo sea….es algo que yo en realidad pienso…sin saberlo…tal vez nunca haya creído que "nuestra historia" fuese verdad….incluso cuando estuvimos juntos finalmente.

-Que quieres decir House? Claro que fue verdad! Fui muy verdad, muy real, y muy hermosa…..

-Me pregunto si algo mas fuerte que mi miedo a perderte en aquel momento me llevo a volver a consumir…si alguna parte de mi no quería que yo estuviese contigo, por la razón que fuese…

-Por que tienes que pensar estas cosas, no lo entiendo House…..-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque últimamente me aburro mas de lo normal- respondió él frunciendo sus labios y levantando los hombros….

-Hazme el favor de callarte! – dijo ella sonriendo mientras ponía las verduras dentro de la fuente con la carne, acto seguido House volcó todo el jugo de limón y comenzó a mezclar- agrega perejil, sal y pimienta….ya verás que buen cocinero soy- respondió el guiñándole un ojo a la médica.

-Tu me amas House?- preguntó Cuddy luego de unos minutos de silencio…él la miró con el rostró desencajado, atacado por el pánico del momento.

-Tan..tanto que no, no puedo soportarlo- respondió tartamudeando sintiendo que se le iba la vida en esas palabras.

-Yo tampoco House…yo tampoco- dijo ella acercándose a él peligrosamente….


	18. Puedes!

La distancia que irremediablemente separaba cualquier tipo de relación de una relación de deseo había sido corrompida, sus labios estaban infinitiestimalmente cerca, era inminente una fusión….

-Ma ma ma ma! la película me aburrió, que vamos a comer?- preguntó Rachel rompiendo el encanto mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Cuddy….Cuddy se sonrojó ligeramente y House como si nada hubiese pasado volvió a sumergirse en el rol de maestro chef.

-Empanadas cariño….quieres ayudarnos?- pregunto Cuddy arrepintiéndose de manera fugaz de su maternidad…solo un segundo.

-Siii! Que divertido!- dijo la niña acercándose a House y parándose en puntas de pie para ver que es lo que había sobre la mesada.

-Necesito sentarme para hacer esto….ayúdame enana, lleva esto con mucho, mucho cuidado a la mesa, que no se te caiga- dijo el nefrólogo dándole la fuente con la carne picada, las verduras y el limón a la niña- sostenla bien fuerte con tus dos manos- la pequeña agarro la fuente y con mucho cuidado la apoyó sobre la mesa, no podía defraudar a House- tu prende el horno Cuddy- dijo él agarrando las tapas de empanadas, "muleteando" hacía la mesa y sentándose.

-No hay que cocinar antes la carne?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-No, se cocina directamente en el horno con el ácido del limón- respondió el abriendo el envase….sígueme Rachel, yo hago el repulge, tu pones la carne en el centro de las tapas con esa cuchara, esta bien?

-Bueno!- dijo la niña agarrando una cantidad de carne que no se entendía como cabía en la cuchara sopera- así esta bien?

-No! jajaajja un poco menos!, mira mas o menos así…-House tiro la carne de la cuchara y le indico la cantidad volviendo a llenarla.

-Muy bien, un poquito menos!- dijo ella poniendo finalmente la cantidad correcta de carne en las tapas de empanadas, House hizo el repulgue de las empanadas con tres uniones de masa quedando las empanadas con forma de triángulos. Mientras tanto Cuddy se moría de amor, morirse de amor, ¿qué es? es poner toda la libido en la persona amada, idealización absoluta de esa persona y vaciamiento total del investimento libidinal del "yo propio" razón por la cual en los comienzos, el enamoramiento, nos hacen ser unos completos idiotas dependientes del ser amado en detrimento absoluto de la realidad exterior y la persona propia, sin excepciones. Así estaba Cuddy, ni mas ni menos.

Las empanadas salieron exquisitas, no era para menos, House supervisó todo el proceso, Rachel y Cuddy quedaron encantadas con la nueva comida que degustaron por primera vez.

-Me voy a acostar, estoy cansado- dijo él, visiblemente cansado.

-Ok, yo voy a limpiar esto y a acostar a Rachel, descansa…

El médico fue a su cuarto y se recostó, luego recordó que tenía que realizarse el último cambio de vendajes del día, Cuddy limpió todo y acompaño a Rachel a su cuarto, le leyó el mismo cuento de todas las noches que a ella tanto le gustaba y cuando se quedó dormida apago las luces y se retiró, al encontrarse de frente en la puerta del cuarto donde estaba durmiendo House la decana titubeó, con muchas ganas de entrar, luego de unos momentos entró, la luz del baño privado estaba prendida y la puerta abierta, una caja de plástico aterrizó sobre la cama y House salió del baño.

-Hola- dijo ella como una completa idiota….

-Emm, hola, que pasó?- respondió él sentándose en la cama.

-Nada….que haces?

-Me voy a curar esta cosa….si todo esta bien mañana me sacan los puntos-dijo él mirando deprimido el muñon que se ocultaba debajo de la tela del jean de su pierna derecha.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo ella abriendo la caja de plástico.

-Esta bien Cuddy….puedo hacerlo solo- bufó él.

-Se que puedes, pero quiero hacerlo yo….-dijo ella acercándose a el.

-Por favor Cuddy…sabes que no me gusta- dijo el poniendo su mano gigante en el camino como signo de "detente".

-Debes comenzar a aceptarlo, este es tu nuevo cuerpo- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y tocando lo que quedaba de la pierna derecha, todo el vello de House se erizo, sus brazos, su nuca, un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

-No te necesito para comenzar a aceptarlo.

-Te aseguro que sí, si vivieras solo en una isla desierta no te importaría tener una pierna, dos o tres….no es la discapacidad lo que te molesta, eso se puede compensar, es la imagen ante los demás House…..eso es lo que te importa, nadie te mira extraño debes entenderlo, por favor déjame ayudarte…. - le dijo ella casi suplicando, el nefrólogo suspiró resignado, se recostó en la cama y cruzó sus brazos sobre su rostro como diciendo "bien, adelante, hazlo rápido y déjame en paz". La médica en silencio comenzó a hacer el trabajo, desató el nudo del jean y lo arremango lo suficiente para dejar la pierna al descubierto, House permanecía inmóvil, una roca, una vez que el muñon quedó al descubierto quitó los apósitos y vendajes elásticos, la médica vió como House tenía la mandíbula endurecida al apretar los dientes con fuerza, ella sabía lo que a el le costaba estar en esa situación, tener que verse tan dependiente, pero Cuddy también sabía que debía demostrarle que a nadie le molestaba la imagen de su nuevo cuerpo, que nadie le hacía asco ni lo discriminaría, debía ayudarlo a duelar ese miembro perdido y a reconciliarse ahora con la nueva imagen de su cuerpo, ni linda, ni fea, otra imagen.

-House…..esto no se ve bien, estas haciendo algo mal…..- dijo ella inspeccionando el muñon con detenimiento…el se incorporó en la cama y la miró a ella, mientras ella miraba su no-pierna.- el color….esta muy violáceo esto, la sangre no esta circulando bien, y el edema postquirurgico debería haber disminuido mucho mas….

-Eres fisioterapeuta ahora o que?- dijo él malhumorado.

-No, pero no soy idiota…..si tu prestaras atención cuando te cambias los vendajes también te habrías dado cuenta House…-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a masajear de manera ascendente y proximal el muñon para mejorar la circulación de la sangre- siempre debes masajear durante diez minutos cuando te cambias los vendajes por lo menos, para mejorar la circulación, siempre de manera ascendente para que no se generen acúmulos de sangre en el extremo distal del muñon….-dijo ella mientras continuaba masajeando el resto de pierna, House volvió a caer de espaldas en la cama y no respondió, luego de diez minutos la médica limpió, desinfectó y comenzó a colocar de manera descendente los vendajes elásticos ejerciendo bastánte presión.

-Auch- se quejo él con la voz mas aguda de lo normal- eso me duele!- exclamó con el seño fruncido..

-Lo se House pero si te dijeron que debes usar vendas elásticas justamente es para poner presión sobre el miembro no para acariciarlo, es el uso correcto de las vendas lo que reducirá el edema y le dará su forma mas "anatómica y natural" al muñon- dijo ella concluyendo el proceso de vendaje…- nuevamente el médico no habló.

-Sientes con el vendaje puesto de ese modo palpitaciones u hormigueos en la pierna?- pregunto Cuddy desarremangando el jean sobre el muñon recientemente vendado.

-No….-dijo él incorporándose nuevamente.

-Bueno, si luego sientes algo es porque lo vendé con mucha presión debes volver a vendar…aunque creo que va a estar bien- dijo la médica guardando los diferentes líquidos en la caja de plástico y acomodándola sobre la mesa de luz. Cuddy apagó la luz de la mesita y atinó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando House atrapó su mano e impidió su avance.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche Cuddy….-resonó su voz ronca en la oscuridad…..ella asintió sin decir nada, se retiró de la habitación dejándolo solo, a los diez minutos volvió ya vestida con su ropa para dormir para recostarse a su lado sin perder un segundo. Las persianas estaban abiertas y las luces de la calle iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, ambos se miraron en la oscuridad, rasgos acentuados en la noche brillaban tímidamente mientras los ojos de ambos iluminaban la mirada del otro con su fogosa intensidad. Él fue el primero en avanzar, agarró la cabeza de la médica y comenzó a besarla, lentamente, con amor, nada de lujuría…aún, amor, Cuddy era la única privilegiada que conocía esa faceta del médico, y eso no era poca cosa. Ella respondió a su beso, primero siguiéndole el ritmo en el lento y suave jugueteo de las lenguas, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en agregarle pasión a ese mágico instante. Ella puso sus rodillas a ambos costados del torso del medico y siguió besándolo, mientras que él con sus enormes manos le quitaba la musculosa de seda para desprenderse de su boca y comenzar a besarle sus perfectos pechos desnudos. Ambos hicieron un largo y excitante juego previo en realidad House hizo un excitante juego previo sobre el cuerpo de porcelana de la médica, pero no fue hasta el momento de concretar el acto sexual o hasta el momento en el cual Cuddy buscase jugar con el cuerpo de House ya que era su turno, que las cosas cambiaron repentinamente su rumbo. "Little Greg" estaba listo para zarpar…..pero House no tanto….el médico suavemente corrió a la decana de encima de él cuando ella intentó bajarle los pantalones.

-No puedo hacerlo….Cuddy, no puedo- dijo sentándose en la cama agarrandose la cabeza.

-Que? Cómo que no puedes House? claro que puedes!

-Lo siento….-dijo el poniéndose de pie con ayuda de las muletas y caminando hacia el baño donde acabaría el acto que había empezado pero no encontró conclusión en la unión sexual….luego de un rato salió del baño, completamente deprimido sintiéndose un tapujo viejo que no servía ni para servir a los avatares del placer carnal, sintiendo que había perdido mucho mas de lo que imaginaba, sintiendo que había perdido su virilidad…de espaldas a él sentada sobre la cama se encontraba la decana esperándolo.

-No me siento muy bien….-dijo él tomando tres pastillas de Vicodin parado frente a la cama de dos plazas- me voy a acostar…-concluyó echándola indirectamente de la habitación.

-Por que te haces esto House maldita sea, por qué!- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y mirandolo fijamente

-No me hago nada…..Cuddy.- dijo el sentándose en la cama.

-Te rindes House te rindes sin siquiera antes haberte caído!

-No me rindo, no puedo estar desnudo delante tuyo, no puedo nisiquiera delante mio...…por favor, no me hagas hacer esto, no me hagas hablar de esto….no puedo...

-No Gregory House, no! no hay nada que tu no puedas hacer, escúchame muy bien!- dijo ella sentándose a su lado y tomándole el rostro con sus finas manos por la mejilla, haciendo que en un movimiento girase a verla, él se dejó llevar por los movimientos de ella pero su mirada continuó perdida en la nada- mírame House, mírame…..- la miró- tu nunca dejaste de salir adelante, que te dijeron luego de tu infarto los médicos, luego de la operación, que te dijeron los médicos y yo…..? Recuérdamelo….

-Me dijeron que no iba a volver a caminar, que el dolor sería insoportable, que tendría que usar muletas de por vida…o silla de ruedas…-respondió el recordando a la perfección aquel momento.

-Y que paso? ….A pesar de todos los pronósticos desfavorables volviste a caminar hiciste una rehabilitación que nadie en su sano juicio habría realizado si supiese el enorme dolor que tuviste que pasar…pero conseguiste volver a caminar House, y nos dejaste a todos con la boca abierta….siempre lo haces, tu siempre pudiste salir adelante y ahora también lo harás, no permitas decirte que no puedes hacer algo, no te lo permitas….-dijo ella al mejor estilo Forrest Gump, el permaneció con sus ojos puestos sobre ella pero sin mirarla en realidad, sus ojos perdidos, en otro lugar.- me estas escuchando Gregory?...-pregunto ella con un tono de voz suave, quitando las manos que sostenían el rostro del nefrólogo y llevándolas ahora a capturar la mano del médico que estaba apoyada sobre su regazo.

-Si- respondió el luego de un minuto, que fue en realidad una eternidad o al menos así se sintió- puedo dormir?- preguntó mirando finalmente a Cuddy, de vuelta en el planeta Tierra, continente americano, USA, New Jersey, Princeton, Berckley St 455, habitación de Cuddy ocupada actualmente por House, la decana soltó su mano y se puso de pie para comenzar su marcha luego de acariciarle por última vez el rostro al médico.

-Buenas noches House- dijo ella desde la puerta.

-Buenas noches Lisa- respondió él y el corazón de Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, dió un súbito vuelco.


	19. Chivas Regal

**Este me gustó! ¿Qué les parece? !**

Una semana, 168 horas, 10.080 minutos, ese era el tiempo aproximado que había pasado desde ese infortunado reencuentro que había tenido con Cuddy, aquella noche en su habitación. Su estado de ánimo era lastimeramente depresivo, no es que estuviese mas depresivo que los primeros días de la operación, tal vez era la misma depresión de siempre solo que con otros matices, la diferencía residía en que luego de los primeros días había logrado mantener a raya su estado de ánimo, latente, sin mostrar demasiados signos de cómo se sentía realmente, los avatares de la depresión se ocultaban detrás de sus, ironías, chistes y su mal genio, pero la última semana había cambiado, se sentía mucho más sensible de lo normal ante cualquier cosa, quería llorar, todas las noches, pero no podía, simplemente no le salía, todos notaron esa manifiesta depresión que ahora pululaba descaradamente en la superficie de ese carozo de acero que era su personalidad, Cuddy, su equipo, incluso Marina y Rachel notaban esos cambios aunque no dijesen demasiado al respecto. Las cosas con Cuddy habían cambiado, no la trataba mal, tampoco bien, simplemente la des-trataba, se levantaba más tarde que ella, iba a trabajar en el auto de Wilson, su trabajo era lo único que lo animaba un poco y como siempre lo hacía a la perfección, pero su trato para con los miembros del equipo era distinto, los trataba "bien", no tenía fuerzas para soportar su propio mal humor, criticar, ni ironizar ni abusar de Foreman o del judío o quien fuese, llegaba del trabajo y dormía, lograba dormir hasta la hora de cenar, ya que por las noches no podía pegar un ojo, durante la cena no hablaba, comía acompañado pero solo, en silencio con Rachel y Cuddy o en su cuarto, la niña y la mujer ya se habían rendido, cientos de veces habían intentado hablarle para no obtener respuesta….Cuddy estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, ya había intentado comunicarse numerosas veces con el Dr. Nolan pero no podía dar con él, el psiquiatra estaba de viaje.

A la 1:30 am de aquél día el médico se cansó de no poder dormir, tomó tres pastillas de Vicodin (la cantidad que consumía había aumentado drásticamente) y se dirigió utilizando una sola muleta hacía el living, había estado esa semana practicando por las noches mientras no podía dormir el caminar con una sola muleta, era difícil, tenía que hacer el doble de fuerza con su brazo derecho para poder impulsarse hacía adelante pero se podía. Se levantó y caminó hacía el living, agarró una botella de whiskey escocés, un Chivas Regal de 75 ml y la tomó casi íntegra, solo restaban unos pocos shot para poder ver el fondo de vidrio. Estaba borracho, drogado y desesperado de la depresión mientras Cuddy y Rachel dormían. Eran las 3 am, mandó un mensaje a Wilson, no sabía si estaría durmiendo o no, pero no le importó, le escribió "conéctate a skype, lo que necesito es mas importante que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo"….si, siempre tan egocéntrico, Wilson se estaba levantando, vió el mensaje, y se conectó, prendió la pc y comenzó a recibir la llamada de House una vez que abrió su cuenta de Skype, atendió a la llamada, en la cámara de la pc se podía ver a un House con una barba de 4 días, muy despeinado, más de lo normal, con sus mejillas rojas efecto del casi litro de alcohol que había invadido abruptamente su cuerpo, sus ojos saltones embriagados y llorosos …ojos desesperados, en el borde de un pozo negro, muy profundo. Wilson lo observó minuciosamente por un minuto, atónito, tenía que estar muy desesperado para querer hablar con él en ese estado, Wilson tenía miedo.

-House, que pasó?- preguntó el oncólogo desde la otra punta del suelo terrestre.

-No puedo mas Wilson, no puedo…- dijo él con su voz claramente influida por el alcohol, articulando bien, entendible, pero arrastrando las palabras que adquirían una viscosidad inusitada y se pegaban unas con otras en su decir "nopuedomaswilsonnopuedomas".

-Cuéntame, de que…no puedes mas?- inquirió Wilson con sus siempre comprensivos ojos castaños.

-Cuddy, Cuddy me hace mal, no puedo parar de pensar en ella Wilson, me estoy volviendo loco, siento que me muero, cada vez que la veo…..me muero, mi corazón se acelera tanto que siento que me va a dar un infarto, no puedo pensar….mi cabeza pierde el control…..-hizo una pausa mientras Wilson estaba atónito escuchando esas palabras del frío médico, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de sus sentimientos por nadie, literalmente nunca, "el alcohol hace maravillas" pensó el oncólogo- estoy muy depresivo Wilson, de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, esto me oprime el pecho, ya no puedo soportarlo más necesitaba sacarlo de mi interior, quiero desaparecer….- terminó su decir tapándose el rostro y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Y ella?- preguntó él.

-Quiere estar conmigo…..-dijo House volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

-No entiendo….entonces, que? Cuál es el drama….?

-Cuál es el drama?- preguntó el médico ahora un poco enojado- no puedo estar con ninguna mujer, no con este cuerpo Wilson….- dijo señalando con su tono que estaba diciendo la mayor obviedad de la historia.

-House…se que es difícil para ti….pero no tienes de que avergonzarte, ni ante Cuddy ni ante nadie….ya hemos hablado de esto, ella te ama, tal como eres…

-Lo intenté Wilson, lo intenté, pero no pude, siento que perdí mi virilidad, no me siento un hombre, estoy mutilado, Cuddy merece algo mucho mejor que yo, no este fenómeno de la desgracia- dijo House con un nudo en la garganta- espera Wilson- el nefrólogo movió la pc y no pudo evitar "gimotear" un poco mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el alcohol definitivamente había derribado cualquier barrera entre aquello que quería callar, sepultar, y aquello que _necesitaba decir_ desesperadamente. Rápidamente intentó recuperar la compostura, se secó los ojos que sin dudas develaban su pequeña debilidad de hace segundos, y volvió a aparecer frente a la cámara, Wilson, el buen observador pescó lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

-Estabas llorando?- preguntó levantando una ceja, pero sintiendo lo que sentía su amigo, su hermano del alma.

-No….claro que no- respondió el médico, poco convincente.

-No tienes que esconderte House, no eres menos hombre por llorar, no eres menos hombre por haber perdido un miembro, ni para mi, ni para Cuddy, ni para nadie….

-Es el alcohol Wilson, estoy borracho, sensible…..es solo eso- racionalizó él.

-O sea que solo lloras porque estas en pedo, no tienes nada porque llorar, estas muy feliz, sin preocupaciones- ironizó el oncólogo, House se quedó sin responder por un momento pensando "maldito Wilson"…

-Lo intenté, intenté estar con Cuddy la semana pasada….no pude….-dijo el nefrólogo.

-Tuviste problemas con "el pequeño Greg"?- le preguntó el oncólogo.

-No Wilson, no, el pequeño Greg esta mas fuera de control que nunca….esta desesperado, imagínate como sigue la historia…no pude permitir que ella me bajara los pantalones, que ella viera mi cuerpo desnudo, lo que queda de el….-le explicó el nefrólogo concluyendo su explicación, tomando de una vez un shot de whiskey, estando tan o tanto más borracho que 10 minutos atrás.

-Te entiendo, de verdad lo hago…pero si quieres que esto acabe, si quieres sentirte nuevamente un hombre, debes poseerla como ambos lo desean, debes permitirte prestarle tu cuerpo….debes arriesgarte y luego de eso verás que se puede y te sentirás mucho mejor, yo se que recuperarás el territorio que sientes que perdiste….que solo tú sientes que perdiste, en realidad no perdiste nada…eres tan hombre como siempre, te gusta tanto el sexo como siempre, y lo necesitas tanto como siempre….

-Y si no puedo? Que tengo que hacer Wilson?

-House….por que no podrías? Evidentemente no hay problemas con "el pequeño Greg" sabes a que me refiero….cosa que me extraña en realidad con la cantidad de analgésicos que tomas, pero ese es otro tema….lo que queda House, es decisión tuya, no es tu cuerpo quién decide, tu cuerpo ya decidió que es lo que quiere, el resto esta en tu cabeza y tu y solo tu eres responsable de lo que pase, solo debes animarte a dar ese salto con el cual probarás a ti mismo que eres el mismo de siempre- House se quedó callado ante estas palabras, pensativo luego de unos minutos volvió en sí y asintió con la cabeza….

-Gracias por escucharme Jimmy…es hora de dormir….

-Cuando quieras House….que descanses…-dijo el oncólogo saludando con la mano y cerrando la notebook, era hora de ir a trabajar.

House terminó la botella de whiskey, 75 ml de alcohol blanco, hacían efectos sobre todo su cuerpo, estaba mareado, sabía que sería difícil llegar a su cuarto, solo tenía una muleta, casi imposible movilizarse en su estado, pero odiaba ese sillón, no iba a dormir ahí, se levantaría mas destruido de lo esperable y de lo que ya estaba, aparte debía llegar al baño y vomitar….si es que quería volver a despertar, la mezcla de pastillas y alcohol que había realizado era en extremo peligrosa, él lo sabía, y al igual que todos no entendía como su cuerpo podía estar sano a pesar de sus hábitos desastrosos. Se puso de pie, se le bajó la presión todo era negro y su cerebro parecía girar en el liquido cefalorraquídeo, una vez que su vista volvió luego de unos segundos comenzó a muletear hacia su cuarto, ya casi llegaba pero en el camino como era de esperarse debido a su estado cayó, para evitar la caída intentó agarrarse de una mesita con un jarrón de vidrio que estaba en el camino, pero ésta cayó junto con el jarrón que se rompió en mil pedazos haciendo un ruido que al instante despertó a Cuddy quien como si no hubiese estado durmiendo, completamente despierta en 5 segundos estaba en el pasillo observando la escena. House arrodillado en el piso, con su antebrazo izquierdo también apoyado integro sobre la alfombra y su mano y brazo derechos tocando el suelo pero estirado, a un lado la muleta que estaba usando para desplazarse, al otro el jarrón de vidrio hecho trizas.

-House! estás bien?- preguntó ella dando dos pasos largos hacía él y agachándose a su lado…

-Lo siento Cuddy- dijo él levantando su cabeza y mirándola con esos ojos destruidos por el alcohol y las lágrimas- rompí tu jarrón.

-No te preocupes me has hecho un favor, me lo regaló mi madre para un cumpleaños y lo detesto, me parecía espantoso, no lo sacaba porque me daba culpa…..tú estas bien?- preguntó ella tocándole el hombro, él asintió "estoy bien" y ella se puso de pie.

-Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Cuddy, claramente la necesitaba, pero prefería que él se la pidiese.

-Por favor- dijo él mirando a la médica con su rostro embriagado y emanando un olor a alcohol que se sentía a la distancia.

-Toma- Cuddy le alcanzó la muleta que usaba del lado derecho al médico y dió un paso para levantarlo del lado izquierdo- Ven aquí- dijo pasando el brazo izquierdo del médico por sobre sus hombros y abrazándolo con su brazo derecho. Haciendo mucha fuerza pudo levantarlo, claro, el hombre pesaba unos 90 kilos y medía 1,89 metros, no es que fuese como levantar un pequeño carretel- vamos, un paso por vez…- él se sonrojó.

-Necesito llegar al baño- dijo él una vez que ambos pudieron sincronizar la marcha….

-Que tomaste House por dios?- preguntó ella cuando llegaban al baño.

-Tu botella de Chivas…..-respondió él agachándose frente al inodoro.

-Entera!- preguntó Cuddy gritando.

-Si, es por eso que necesito vomitar….si quiero despertar por la mañana….puedes darme un poco de privacidad?- le pidió a Cuddy, no quería que lo viera vomitando….

-Si, llámame cuando termines….

-Ok- respondió él cortante para meterse los dedos en la boca apenas Cuddy lo dejó solo…..vomitó, demasiado por poco y se deshidrata….

-Estas bien House?- dijo la médica tocando la puerta.

-Pasa- indicó él, ella entró, y lo encontró sentado apoyando su espalda en el bidet.

-Vamos- Cuddy estiró su mano para levantarlo, una vez arriba el la abrazó y saltando con su único pie, ella lo ayudó a llegar a la cama….una vez allí, se recostó y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-No puedes seguir así House…..

-Lo sé….algo tiene que cambiar….

-Si ….vas a estar bien esta noche?- preguntó ella atinando a abandonar la habitación.

-Solo si duermes conmigo…..

-House….estas ebrio….luego te arrepientes.

-No, solo quiero dormir a tu lado….-dijo él con sus más compradores ojos de cachorro, Cuddy asintió y se acostó a su lado, del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Gracias- dijo él cuando ella se acostó a su lado.

-De nada….-respondió ella cansada, sin muchas ganas de nada, poniéndose de espaldas a House, el se dió vuelta y la abrazó, la atrajó hacia sí, y la abrazó muy fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, besó su nuca.

-Te amo Cuddles, como nunca he amado a nadie….

-Yo también te amo House- dijo ella agarrando su mano y entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de él, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	20. Dr Screwgood

**Bueno…es lo que hay, mañana veremos que pasa, o pasado o cuando sea! Quiero muchos reviewssss! **

Despertó con el sonido de Cuddy secándose el cabello en el baño, eran las 8 am, la médica se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, su cabeza lo estaba matando lentamente y necesitaba vomitar, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas, o su cerebro, o cualquier cosa que pudiese dar la sensación de dar vueltas.

-Cuddy….-el nefrólogo la llamó débilmente, por supuesto la mujer no escuchó nada, mucho menos con su débil voz opacada por el secador de pelo- CUDDY- gritó quedándose sin fuerzas para mucho más….ahora sí la médica lo escuchó..

-Que pasó House?- le preguntó ella asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño entre abierta luego de apagar el secador de pelo.

-Necesito vomitar, rápido- respondió él en voz muy baja, su piel completamente pálida.

-Ay dios mío….aguanta ahí!….-dijo la médica y salió medio corriendo del cuarto, volvió al minuto con un balde en la mano y un paquete con servilletas de papel.

-Vomita aquí dentro, te mato si me ensucias la alfombra !- el médico no tardó ni un segundo en meter la cabeza dentro del balde y vomitar tres veces seguidas.

-Aghhhhhh- vociferó recostándose nuevamente en la cama destruido por el exceso de unas horas atrás- estoy destruido- dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

-Jodete, por idiota!- le dijo ella limpiando su boca con una servilleta de papel.

-Mi cabeza me esta matando- dijo estirando su brazo hacía la mesa de luz y tanteando la misma en busca del pequeño tesoro naranja con pastillas de vicodin en su interior, no lo encontró…-dónde está mi vicodin?.

-Tiré el frasco, no quedaba mas, voy a traerte ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza, y a prepararte un té.

-Necesito una recarga de Vicodin o voy a morir….- dijo sintiéndose exhausto.

-No exageres House tienes resaca…..no hace falta tanto opiáceo para eso, no seas ridículo.

-Mi no-pierna también me esta matando Cuddy, tengo la mitad de piernas y el doble de dolor….

-Estoy segura de que si te desintoxicaras de esas malditas pastillas sentirías menos dolor, sabes que los analgésicos hacen que creas que sientes mas dolor del que en realidad tienes.

-Pura mierda….no voy a desintoxicarme….

-Deberás hacerlo eventualmente….toma- dijo la médica alcanzándole un vaso de agua y un ibuprofeno rápida acción de 600 mg- el médico tomó la pastilla sin el agua.

-Toma el agua, estas deshidratado por vomitar y por el alcohol, debes tomar agua….-le indicó ella acercando más el vaso hacia el médico, él agarró el vaso y tomó un poco de agua, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz.

-¿Cómo te fue el otro día con el médico? Nunca me respondiste cuando te pregunte…- preguntó la decana sentándose en la cama.

-Mal…..-respondió él abriendo un poco sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos al instante, con sus parpados pesando toneladas.

-Qué? Por qué?

-Me cagó a pedos…dijo que el edema postquirúrgico ya debería haber disminuido el doble de lo que disminuyó, que si quiero hacer la rehabilitación ahora voy a tardar mas tiempo porque esta cosa tardará mas tiempo en curarse y que eso puede, cuando empiece el tratamiento, dificultar el trabajo porque los músculos estarán más atrofiados de lo que deberían por este retraso….

-Que mierda House…..te dije que debías prestar atención a las curaciones y demás, pero eres testarudo eh! No escuchas a nadie….

-Me sacaron los puntos….igual lo anterior no fue la peor parte….

-Que mas te dijo….?

-Me dijo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al caminar con muletas…..que estar tanto tiempo parado retrasa aún mas la curación….- el médico se quedó callado no quería continuar hablando, aquella visita con el médico era otra de las razones por las cuales se sentía completamente deprimido.

-Y…entonces?- preguntó Cuddy instándolo a que continúe hablando, House infló sus cachetes y resopló más resignado que nunca.

-Me dijo que las muletas son perjudiciales si quiero que esto termine de sanar como corresponde, que debo usar una silla de ruedas…y permanecer el mayor tiempo posible sentado o acostado, sin que la cosa esta cuelgue ya que eso dificulta la buena circulación de la sangre necesaria para la curación.

-Esta bien House…..no pasa nada- dijo ella acariciándole la pierna izquierda.

-No quiero usar una estúpida silla de ruedas Cuddy….- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, el mar violento de su mirada ahogado en la tristeza.

-Debes escuchar al médico sabe lo que hace….

-No quiero sentirme más discapacitado de lo que ya me siento, la silla de ruedas es la mayor materialización de la discapacidad….

-No, no lo es, tu ves a quienes usan sillas de ruedas como grandes discapacitados, pero no lo son…..y debes hacerlo quieras o no, es lo correcto si quieres curarte.

-Lo haré, pero no volveré a trabajar, no en esas condiciones…no quiero a todo el hospital mirándome con lástima, mucho menos a los inútiles de mi equipo…

-House…-comenzó a decir ella cuando te importa como te miran los demás? Nunca dejaste de hacer idioteces delante de todo el hospital sin que te importase nada ni nadie…ni siquiera yo, tu jefa.

-Mis idioteces no eran las de un pobre mutilado….estaba discapacitado en aquel momento…pero no de semejante modo, en realidad no estaba discapacitado, estaba más bien, lisiado….no quiero mostrar una imagen así de mi mismo…

-No estoy de acuerdo….pero bueno, se que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario, haz lo que te parezca….

-Continuaré mi trabajo como consultor, desde aquí, o lo de Wilson.

-Como quieras….voy a terminar de peinarme, ya estoy llegando tarde.

-Ok…antes, podrías cerrar las persianas?- preguntó antes de que Cuddy llegase al baño.

-Si, claro…-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la ventana para luego cerrar las persianas de la habitación, en la oscuridad el médico no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Unas horas mas tarde el médico se levantó, el cuarto permanecía oscuro con las persianas cerradas, prendió la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y se encontró de frente con la silla de ruedas, esa maldita silla de ruedas que tanto evitó durante el infarto, odiaba tener que usar esa maldita cosa con ruedas de acero, odiaba la imagen que daba, lo que le estaba pasando era su peor pesadilla, ya había perdido su pierna cientos de veces, en pesadillas, sueños traumáticos en los cuales perdía la pierna de miles de formas distintas, sueños de los cuales se levantaba en su cama solo, traspirado, jadeando, sueños luego de los cuales no podía volver a dormir y permanecía en vela toda la noche, razón por la cual dormía en el hospital en cualquier lugar, su diván, un cuarto de la clínica, las camas de los pacientes comatosos, no dormía por vago, a pesar de que todos pensaran eso, dormía en horarios de trabajo porque muchas noches no podía pegar un ojo.

Se sentó en la cama y luego de un rato en la silla, se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Marina lavando los platos de la noche anterior que Cuddy había dejado sin lavar, "lo que me faltaba" pensó. Marina lo escuchó y se dió vuelta para mirarlo y comenzar a hablarle.

-Dr. House, quiere que le prepare algo para desayunar?- dijo la joven de manera servicial.

-No, yo puedo solo….-dijo él acercándose a la mesada y estirando su brazo para alcanzar la cafetera que estaba desenchufada, bajo ningún punto de vista lograría llegar desde la silla a enchufar la cafetera.

-Permítame Dr. House….- dijo Marina atinando a agarrar el cable para enchufarlo ella misma, el médico repentinamente se sintió furibundo.

-Marina, la puta madre…..puedes hacerte humo? Yo puedo solo….- dijo él poniéndose de pie y agarrándose de la mesada con la mano izquierda para no caerse, una vez de pie enchufó la cafetera y puso café en el filtro de la misma.

-Lo siento Dr. House…solo quería ayudarlo…-se disculpó ella mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie, desaparece de mi vista….vete a tu casa y vuelve cuando Rachel este aquí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí sino esta Rachel, yo no necesito a una niñera…vamos, lárgate- dijo él mirándola con los ojos helados pero llenos de furia, largando chispas, Marina tragó saliva y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta debido al repentino maltrato, era una jóven sensible, con el tipo de sensibilidad que cualquier jovencita de buena familia debía tener para poder cuidar a niños pequeños con vocación. La muchacha tomó su cartera y abandonó la casa, House furioso consigo mismo, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable golpeó la ventana de la cocina rompiendo el vidrio y haciéndose varios cortes supoersficiales en su mano derecha, insensibilizado al dolor de los cortes terminó de preparar su desayuno con un gran esfuerzo y desayunó en la mesa de la cocina tranquilamente, poco tiempo después de desayunar giró con la silla de ruedas hacía el baño y se vendó la mano luego de desinfectarse las heridas.

"Mas de cien palabras mas de cien motivos para no cortarse de un tajo las venas" pensó recordando una canción del canta autor español Joaquin Sabina, el médico no solo era una enciclopedia medica, también era una enciclopedia musical y al ser un gran poliglota conocía piezas de músicos de todo el mundo, de los mas extravagantes lugares y variados idiomas. Comenzó entonces a buscar algún motivo, cualquier cosa para no cortarse de un tajo las venas en ese mismo instante con la cuchilla de una gillete que tenia en frente. Decidió ir a su casa, necesitaba tocar el piano, se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, debía huir antes de que llegara Cuddy con Rachel y nuevamente Marina, una vez que estaba vestido agarró las muletas y caminó hacía el auto de Wilson, arriba del auto prendió una radio FM y escuchó que sonaba en una radio de rock Dr. Feelgood de Motley Crue, "la radio me boludea" pensó, ya que claramente estaba muy lejos de ser el "Jimmy" a quien en la canción llamaban Dr. Feelgood, puso la música a todo volumen, arrancó el auto a toda velocidad y pensó que él era mas bien el Dr. Screwgood, nada estaba mas cerca de la verdad que un apodo así para su persona. Llegó a su departamento luego de empapar sus oídos con Motley Crue, Queen y Stone Temple Pilots. Una vez dentro del pequeño departamento que lo había visto llorar en secreto unas semanas atrás, el primer día que lo dieron de alta luego de la internación post-quirúrgica se dirigió al closet y agarró un frasco de Vicodin de una de sus tantas zapatillas Nike, la melancolía lo invadió cuando vió sus bastones dentro de un bolso con palos de Golf, nunca imaginó que algún día extrañaría de ese modo esas piezas de madera que tanto lo habían ayudado luego del infarto, haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a cojear con su bastón por las calles de Princeton y los pasillos de PPTH….pero eso no era posible, al menos no por el momento. Caminó hacia su piano y comenzó a tocar, se sintió mejor luego de tocar una importante variedad de piezas musicales, desde clásicos de Mozart y Beethoven hasta unos cuantos bluses de Ray Charles, Dr. John y Fats Domino, su celular sonó cientos de veces, miembros de su equipo lo llamaron insistentemente y Cuddy unas miles de veces más, no atendió ninguna llamada. Sin darse cuenta el sol ya había comenzado a caer, había pasado la tarde entera tocando el piano, repentinamente se encontró a si mismo componiendo canciones interesantes, probablemente una de las pocas cosas positivas de los estados de animo depresivos y pesimistas, es que lograban exacerbar la creatividad e inspiración, no había dudas de eso.

Cuddy salió del hospital y pasó por casa de Wilson suponiendo que House estaría allí, pero nadie abrió la puerta y tampoco estaba el auto de Wilson a la vista, luego de pensar un momento donde podía estar el médico recordó que él también tenía un apartamento, se dirigió al mismo en su auto y afortunadamente encontró un lugar para estacionar en la puerta. Escuchó que alguna banda sonaba a todo volumen dentro del departamento, ella no solo no sabía nada de autos, tampoco sabía nada de música, la banda que sonaba en el departamento de dos ambientes eran los ingleses superdotados de Muse y la canción del momento "Feeling Good". House escuchó el timbre luego de agarrar una cerveza de la heladera, con un habano en la boca se dirigió muleteando hacía la puerta donde se encontró a Cuddy, con ese insoportable seño preocupado tan característico de Wilson que ya hinchaba soberanamente las pelotas al pobre House que no podía tener un momento de paz en soledad.

-Pasa- dijo volviendo a la cocina y apoyándose en la heladera para tomar su porrón de cerveza luego de tirar la tapa sobre la pileta para lavar los platos y quitarse el havano de la boca.

-Así te quedo la mano luego de romper mi ventana?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-Si, lo siento, luego te pagaré el arreglo….-respondió él luego de dar un trago a la cerveza.

-No hace falta….tienes cerveza para mi?- preguntó Cuddy.

-Si, agarra de la heladera- dijo el médico luego de correrse con las muleta y apoyarse en la pared frente a la heladera.

-Que haces aquí- preguntó la decana antes de dar un trago a la botella de Heineken.

-Necesitaba volver un poco a mi vida, tocar el piano y escuchar música….

-No atendiste ni una de mis llamadas, estaba preocupada…

-Si, no atenderte las llamadas también es parte de volver un poco a mi vida…-dijo él esbozando una media sonrisa y comenzando a caminar hacía el sillón con ayuda de su muleta derecha, Cuddy rodó los ojos y lo siguió, se sentó a su lado y apoyó las piernas sobre la mesa ratona, House hizo lo mismo con su izquierda.

-Brindamos?- dijo ella.

-Por qué? No hay mucho porque brindar…-dijo él clavando su intensa mirada sobre los bellísimos ojos grises de Cuddy.

-Porque eres un idiota- dijo ella sonriendo alegremente.

-Bueno, ese siempre es un motivo para brindar, Cheers- concluyó él golpeando su botella con la de Cuddy.

-Cómo haces Cuddy?- preguntó el de la nada luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales nadie sabia que decir.

-Para que?- preguntó ella arqueando su finísima ceja derecha.

-Para soportarme, para tenerme tanta paciencia…

-Es lo que las mujeres hacen por los hombres que pretenden amar…..-respondió ella levantando los hombros.

-Siempre me tuviste la misma paciencia….

-Entonces supongo que siempre te amé….-respondió ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Eres hermosa Cuddy, más hermosa que cuando te ví la primera vez en Michigan, no puedo creerlo, eres tan irreal…no puedo tenerte cerca sin desearte me vuelves loco mujer….- dijo él acariciando su mejilla y acercándose a ella suave y pacientemente pero él mismo rompió el encanto que estaba creando al ponerse de pie contradiciendo el beso que segundos atrás había conjurado - vamos a la habitación- indicó abriéndose paso hacía la misma con la médica caminando detrás de él esperando que finalmente el momento que ambos deseaban con tanta desesperación pudiese hacerse realidad.


	21. La fusión de nuestros cuerpos

**Bueno, tanto lo querían acá los tienen, quiero reviews! Reviews como la gente che! Vamos media pilaaaa! (?)**

Ella lo siguió a su cuarto, él se recostó en la cama y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo. Estaban en la misma sintonía. La habitación a oscuras. Él comenzó a besarla luego de incorporarse, la agarró con sus enormes manos de la parte posterior de su cabeza y hundió su lengua de manera salvaje en la boca de ella quién como él luchó por tener el control. House acomodó debajo de él a Cuddy luego de quitarle de manera sumamente profesional su camiseta y su corpiño, utilizando una sola mano, siguió jugando con sus labios para continuar dejando un rastro de su propia boca por sobre el torso desnudo de la preciosa médica, primero fue por su replegado mentón, él la besaba, lamia, mordía, su pene de a poco reaccionaba a la excitación exacerbada por los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Cuddy, siguió por su cuello y luego comenzó a apoderarse de esos pechos perfectos, tan perfectos como él los recordaba, apuntando al frente, prominentes y firmes, besaba desesperado su pezón derecho mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba el izquierdo, lo mismo cuando le llegó su turno al pezón gemelo, no tardó mucho en bajar hacía sus genitales dejando su huella por la tersa piel del estómago de su amadísima jefa, su mujer, su amiga, su compañera. Le quitó suavemente sus pantalones y comenzó a morder los labios que recubrían el rosado clítoris ya completamente humedecido, él lamió con gusto la sustancia del placer que humedecían los genitales de Cuddy, amando como nada aquella parte de su cuerpo que tantas veces lo había dejado en un limbo de olvido de lo trágico de su historia, de a poco desprendió sus finos labios de los labios inferiores de ella y comenzó a meter sus dedos de a poco en el hueco de la intimidad que había perdido ya hace muchísimo tiempo a su dueña como única propietaria….ella gemía, su cuerpo temblaba por el placer de tan perfecto trabajo, como siempre lo hacía ella se tapaba el rostro sintiendo que tocaba el cielo con las manos…..

-Te gusta?- preguntó él agitado, inundado por el placer que comenzaba a dejar sus huellas en la remera blanca que llevaba puesta, placer inevitable ante el atesoramiento de ese cuerpo perfecto, que le pertenecía tanto como a ella.

-Me mata House…._me matas- _respondió ella de manera entrecortada sin poder contener el aliento mientras inconscientemente abría cada vez mas sus piernas.

Él continuó, sintió que hubiese podido seguir recorriendo ese cuerpo para siempre, sin hacer nada más, Cuddy sintió lo mismo, pero ahora era su turno, ella también necesitaba amar el cuerpo del hombre que de manera desaforada podía hacerla llegar al orgasmo incluso antes de cualquier penetración, "es mi turno", le dijo con la voz suave en el oído levantando la barbilla de House con su dedo índice. Él volvió a besar su boca y ella sin perder tiempo le quitó la remera, el torso del medico, ya algo humedecido delataba su propia excitación, el deseo latente que ahora se materializaba en el acto sexual. Él se recostó en la cama de espaldas y ella se tiró encima de él pegándose a su cuerpo, ambos torsos desnudos se fusionaban en una síntesis perfecta, ella continuó besando sus labios y realizó el mismo recorrido que él, dejando la marca que indicaba el camino hacía el deseo de la feminidad, de la mujer, de toda mujer, camino que llevaba indiscutiblemente a los genitales del hombre, mas precisamente a su pene. Antes de comenzar a bajarle los pantalones se detuvo y lo miró en la oscuridad que aún no era tan profunda como para no ver sus gestos, la habitación se encontraba oscura pero iluminada tenuemente por los faroles de la calle y las luces de los edificios que parecían ser testigos de semejante momento de renacimiento. Él entendió el actuar de Cuddy, quien le pedía permiso para proseguir, quien respetuosamente no quería aventurarse a poseer ese nuevo cuerpo sin estar segura de que él se lo permitía. Él asintió, lleno de miedo, pero necesitando realizar este gran salto, necesitando sentirse un hombre nuevamente, sentirse capaz. Ella lentamente le quitó sus pantalones para luego hacer lo mismo con sus boxers negros. Su pierna izquierda donde siempre, lo que quedaba de su derecha vendada, el médico sintió su cara prenderse fuego al sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho, afortunadamente Cuddy no podía verlo pero él instintivamente se tapó el rostro. Cuddy sonrió al volver a encontrarse con su pene completamente erecto "el pequeño Greg" era en realidad un "Gran Greg", era enorme, nunca había visto algo así, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse al encontrarse con semejante pieza de arte anatómica, de un tamaño proporcional al gran cuerpo al cual pertenecía. Se lo llevó a la boca y paseo su lengua por su superficie mientras succionaba y acariciaba con sus finas y suaves manos de empleada administrativa aquello que técnicamente ellos llamaban "la bolsa escrotal", la funda que recubría los testículos. Escuchó la respiración agitada de él, con la tensión en aumento continuó jugando con su pene, tocándolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, mientras dejaba de lado el jugueteo de sus dedos con los testículos y posaba ambas manos en las piernas del médico, acariciándolas, ambas por igual, para ella nada había cambiado, las cosas seguían en su lugar. Él ya no podía soportar necesitaba penetrarla o acabaría antes de lo esperado, ya no podía seguir postergando el orgasmo que sentía era inminente. Se incorporó y atrajo a la médica de su cintura hacía si mismo, chocando nuevamente ambas miradas de frente, quedando posicionada ella encima de él y sus sexos rozándose "ven aquí" le dijo él sintiendo que no soportaba un segundo más sin enfundar su pene con las paredes de la vagina de la mujer. Ella sentía lo mismo, repito, estaban en la misma sintonía. El la penetró y ella con movimientos rítmicos llevó la marcha del acto sexual que ahora llevaba sus cuerpos a la cúspide del placer, luego de un rato ella habló.

-Te necesito encima mío….no quiero ser yo quien lleve el ritmo…-le dijo al oído mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y su pelvis con el Gran Greg en su interior, erecto, poderoso, con descaradas ansías de placer. Quién dijo que no había complementariedad en los cuerpos?...gran estupidez.

-No puedo Cuddy….así estamos bien- respondió él entre besos en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Puedes House, por favor, lo necesito, solo así puedo sentirme tuya, necesito que me poseas, tu a mi….-dijo ella en tono suplicante sin aminorar el ritmo.

-No quiero lastimarte con mi pierna Cuddy….-respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo harás- dijo ella escapando del pene en su interior y acostándose al lado de House, esperando a que él tomara el control, el tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y decidió arriesgarse una vez mas. Tardó unos segundos mas en incorporarse y quedar encima de la médica, ayudándose de manera dificultosa con el respaldo de la cama.

Ahora ella le pertenecía una vez más, se acomodó de modo que sus sexos se rozaban nuevamente, se puso en "cuatro" paso sus dos antebrazos por debajo de las axilas de la mujer y atrapó sus hombros al doblar sus muñecas. Sin advertencia la penetró una vez, dos veces, cinco veces, cuadruplicando la fuerza del empuje que la mujer había realizado anteriormente, salvaje la penetraba mientras se sostenía de los hombros de la mujer y apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Cuddy y su rostro sobre la almohada, almohada que opacaba sus propios gemidos roncos y ahogados de éxtasis. Ella como siempre lo hacía hizo de su cuerpo, mientras él la penetraba, un circulo perfecto, al rodear la enorme espalda del médico con sus delgadísimas piernas. Luego de cinco minutos ambos, juntos, siendo uno en realidad, llegaron al orgasmo, el acabó con una fuerza inusitada en su interior, ella se acurrucó mas pegándose a su cuerpo mientras los múltiples orgasmos la hacían temblar y gemir de manera exquisita y en una impresionante variedad tonal. Él no resistió más estiró su pierna izquierda bruscamente y quedó tumbado en la cama sobre ella, respirando agitadamente, demasiado agitado. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, compartiendo por primera vez un silencio nada incomodo ella tomó la palabra.

-Eso fue increible….-dijo ella acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza del médico.

-Estuvo bien- respondió él luego de unos momentos.

-Te amo Gregory House….-dijo ella cuando el se dió vuelta y quedó tumbado en la cama de espaldas.

-Yo también Lisa Cuddles, yo también….-respondió él antes de besarle una mejilla y con su mano acariciarle la otra.

-Quiero más..-exigió ella insaciable.

-Yo también, solo espérame un minuto, uno, no más- dijo el sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, en la oscuridad ella pudo ver el brillo de su blanca sonrisa.

-Había olvidado que sabías sonreír- le dijo abrazándolo sin querer desprenderse de su cuerpo.

-Yo había olvidado que sabía coger….- respondió el besándola nuevamente en los labios.

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan House, nunca- respondió ella desprendiéndose de su beso.

-Volvemos a recordarlo?- dijo él de manera pícara esbozando media sonrisa.

-Por favor- suplico ella….y así siguieron un par de veces más, amándose como locos, creyendo que podían atrapar la distancia.


	22. Ese dolor del infierno

**Yo solo les digo una cosa, este juego que llamamos vida nadie dijo que sea justo! Aun estoy lejos de terminar y no todo es color de rosassss! Espero que me banquen igual y dejen reviews ;)**

Cuddy se levantó feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado, al lado de House, este por su parte continuaba durmiendo como solía hacerlo cuando quedaba exhausto, es decir tapado con las frazadas por encima de la cabeza. Ella miró las frazadas que ocultaban al médico divertida con ganas de despertarlo, pero no iba a hacerlo, eran las 8:20 am, debía bañarse rápido para ir a trabajar, dejaría que él siga durmiendo hasta que le llegara su turno para levantarse e ir a trabajar, iría, claro, con las muletas, nada de silla de ruedas, le había dicho a su jefa que iría para hablar con su equipo e informarles de su decisión y así arreglar el modo de comunicación más adecuado, él trabajaría desde casa de Cuddy. La médica se dió un baño rápido, preparó un café y fue corriendo hacía su casa para ponerse ropa limpia y llegar a tiempo al hospital, desde que había pasado lo de House ya habían sido varias las veces que se había escapado del hospital a cualquier hora para volver luego y más las veces que había llegado tarde, era hora de recomponer su imagen de persona seria y comprometida.

House se despertó destruido a eso de las 9:30 am, otro episodio de dolor como el que le había sucedido hace unas dos semanas estaba azotando su cuerpo nuevamente, aparte notó que se estaba congelando, tenía fiebre. Tardó media hora en juntar la energía necesaria para sentarse en la cama mientras espasmos intermitentes y calambres congelaban sus miembros y cada musculo de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que estos acuchillaban con intenso fuego. Tenía morfina, debía llegar al living, agarró las muletas y dificultosamente se puso de pie, pero al instante a pesar de sostenerse con las muletas cayó, no tenía fuerzas para estar parado y mucho menos para caminar "maldición" dijo entre dientes golpeando débilmente el piso con su puño derecho. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales no entendió donde había estado su cabeza se encontró a si mismo gritando por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, la piel traspiraba y se enrojecída como mecanismo propio del estado febril, como intento fallido de mantener la temperatura corporal adecuada. Como pudo el médico comenzó a arrastrarse con ayuda de sus codos hacía el living, su desplazamiento era tan dificultoso y por ende lento que tardó casi media hora en llegar desde su cama a la puerta del baño, aun le quedaba la mitad del camino por recorrer, eran las 10:30.

Cuddy fue a buscar a House al departamento de diagnostico a eso de las 10:45, seguramente ya había llegado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, su equipo estaba discutiendo un nuevo caso y no tenían ni noticias del médico a pesar de haber tratado de rastrearlo de manera infructífera por teléfono en varias oportunidades. Cuddy se preocupó, era esa preocupación tan maternal que no podía dejar de sentir cuando se trataba de House, llamó al teléfono fijo de su casa no hubo respuesta, llamó a su celular estaba apagado, llamó a Marina, House no había vuelto a su casa. Luego de 15 minutos llamando histérica a todos lados decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento.

Recorrió de manera veloz las calles de Princeton y estacionó su coche en la puerta del departamento del médico una vez que llegó allí. Sacó las llaves que tenía del departamento de su cartera, llaves que House le había dado cuando ellos salían, mientras subía apresurada las escaleras del edificio. Una vez que abrió la puerta encontró al médico tirado donde el pasillo acababa y se comunicaba con el living, con sus ojos entreabiertos, luchando fervientemente para no cerrarlos sabiendo que si eso pasaba cabía la posibilidad de no volver a abrirlos. Estaba traspirando a chorros, literalmente, su piel estaba enrojecida sobre todo la de su blanco rostro pero también lo estaba la piel que iba desde las palmas de sus manos hasta sus codos. Cuddy vio espantada como esporádicamente su cuerpo tenía grandes sacudidas, como si un choque eléctrico lo golpease con elocuencia, pero nada tenía que ver la electricidad, las sacudidas eran causadas por los espasmos que no podía controlar y durante el transcurso de las ultimas dos horas le habían quitado toda energía vital para combatirlos. Desde el punto de vista del médico, él estaba en un estado febril que llegaba al delirio si es que podía abrir la boca para hablar, esto debido a la falta de oxígeno que le llegaba al cerebro, vio unos pies que ingresaron pero no pudo reaccionar ni determinar a quien pertenecían, sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía su mente mucho menos, estaba literalmente con un pie del otro lado, de eso sí era muy consciente.

No pasaron mas de treinta segundos para que Cuddy se arrodillase desesperada al lado del hombre moribundo, esos treinta segundos representaban el tiempo que le tomó "analizar" la escena en un incipiente estado de shock ante la imagen del médico que se encontraba literalmente agonizante. Una vez que pudo separarse de esos sentimientos del primer encuentro se arrodilló a su lado y le habló buscando mantenerlo despierto mientras llamaba a una ambulancia.

-House! que te pasó? Por dios!- le dijo desesperada mientras llamaba al hospital, afortunadamente atendieron al instante- Soy Lisa Cuddy envíen una ambulancia a Baker Street 221 B el Dr. House esta muy grave rápido por favor!...-dijo gritando desesperada y cortando la comunicación apenas terminó la oración, segura de que la habían entendido muy bien.

-Al hospital no Cuddy…-dijo él en voz muy baja sintiendo que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos mucho tiempo más, de a poco esos ojos azules que se veían a medias, llenos de lágrimas por el inmenso dolor, comenzaban a cerrarse.

-House por favor no! No te duermas maldición! Háblame House háblame!- dijo ella dándole golpecitos en el rostro.

-Morf…morfina armario….-dijo él con lo que sentía era su último aliento.

-No la encuentro House, no la encuentro!- exclamó ella tirando todo lo que encontraba en el armario hacia el piso del living desesperada, zapatillas, libros, el bolso con los bastones y palos de golf…

-Madera…C-cuddy- intentó decirle él que la morfina estaba en una caja de madera, pero en el armario no había ninguna caja de madera.

-Madera que House? No hay nada de madera aquí!- dijo ella volviéndose a mirarlo, viendo y notando que el mayor problema era la fiebre, debía bajar su temperatura corporal urgente si no quería que el hombre llegase cremado al hospital- Mantente despierto House! Hay que bajarte la fiebre!- corrió hacia el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua helada. Volvió corriendo a su lado con dos toallas empapadas con agua el gélida que comenzaba a llenar la bañera, las tiró en el piso y puso al nefrólogo boca arriba, le quitó la remera y puso una toalla sobre su torso, otra detrás de su cabeza, corrió al baño y agarró otra toalla más pequeña, la empapo como las anteriores y la puso sobre la frente del médico.

-No te duermas House no te duermas por favor, háblame…háblame- decía ella agarrándole la mano histérica sin poder controlar sus emociones.

-Morfina Cu…-comenzó a decir cuando un nuevo espasmo inundó su cuerpo entero y lo sacudió de una vez, pareciendo este movimiento, ser una convulsión inconclusa de un epiléptico perezoso.

-Cuál es tu libro preferido House?- preguntó ella tratando de mantenerlo despierto como fuese necesario.

-Que?- preguntó él sin entender, la electricidad que recorría a saltos los axiones entre sus neuronas evidentemente no llegaba correctamente de la una a la otra debido al estado febril.

-Tu libro, tu libro preferido House…-dijo ella mientras ponía un termómetro debajo de la axila del médico.

-She…sherlock Holmes- respondió él con sus parpados pesados como bolsas de cemento.

-Que relato de Holmes?

-El sa…sabueso..de Baskerville- dijo él abriendo un poco sus ojos azules.

-Cual es tu color preferido?...

-Negro….- respondió el al instante.

-Tu hobbie, cual es tu hobbie House?- preguntó ella nuevamente mientras quitaba el termómetro de debajo de su axila….40 grados, literalmente se le estaba por freír el cerebro…debia sumergirlo urgente.

-Mirar tus….tus tetas y trass…sero- respondió él cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, Cuddy esbozo media sonrisa, sonrisa melancólica bañada de desesperación, la médica lo agarró de las axilas y lo arrastró hacia el baño, con gran dificultad logró meterlo dentro de la bañera…..una vez que quitó sus pantalones para dormir, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior.

Solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Cuddy había llamado a la ambulancia, calculaba que los paramédicos estarían allí en cinco minutos….volvió a sacar el termómetro de la axila de House que le había puesto luego de estar un minuto en el agua helada….39 grados….suspiró aliviada la fiebre de a poco disminuía.

-Por favor…no me lleves al hospital- dijo él con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido ante el dolor que no cesaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza a uno de los lados de la bañera.

-House, debo hacerlo evidentemente algo no esta bien con esa pierna…tu fiebre es muy alta es una infección….

-So….solo dame antibióticos..de alto es..pectro aquí y morf..ina…aaggggggghhhhh- comenzó a gritar moviendo su cabeza a los lados con violencia mientras se agarraba el muñon que estaba bajo el agua al sentir que tenía un calambre infernal en su pierna derecha….no en lo que quedaba de ella, en lo que había sido removido, ese maldito y caprichoso miembro fantasma que ahora era monumento invisible y recordatorio completamente innecesario del sufrimiento de antaño que había perturbado al hombre durante años.

-Cálmate House, va a estar todo bien, llegaron los paramédicos- dijo Cuddy cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie y los llamó para que se dirijan al baño, tres hombres entraron con una camilla y algunos equipos médicos de urgencia, Cuddy les indicó que sacasen a House de la bañera rápido, sin decir una palabra. Cuando dos de los hombres se acercaron para levantarlo el médico se revolvió contra ellos chapoteando como un niño que se ahoga al no saber nadar…

-Déjenme déjenme! –comenzó a gritar él enceguecido por la fiebre completamente fuera de sus cabales, los paramédicos se alejaron un poco y miraron a Cuddy buscando alguna indicación sobre los pasos a seguir.

-House, maldita sea déjalos hacer su trabajo, debemos llevarte al hospital.

-La última vez que….que tu me…me llevaste al hospital terminé con una pierna menos- le dijo a Cuddy furioso nuevamente echándole la culpa por lo sucedido sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía en realidad, por otro lado se encontraba Cuddy irremediablemente sintiéndose culpable al recordar aquella espantosa madrugada. La médica le dió la espalda a House y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento por pensar o controlar la culpa, o el enojo, o la repentina tristeza, básicamente cualquier cosa de esa sopa de sentimientos variados que bullían en su interior.

-Sédenlo y llevémoslo de una vez- le dijo a los paramédicos finalmente con ese tono de voz autoritario tan característico de su trabajo como decana de medicina. Como pudieron los paramédicos sedaron al controvertido médico de PPTH, lo depositaron en la camilla secando su cuerpo empapado antes y lo llevaron hacía la ambulancia donde comenzaron a conectarlo a las primeras vías con morfina y con los antibióticos necesarios para combatir lo que parecía ser una infección causada por el miembro amputado. Cuddy no dejó de preguntarse todo el tiempo que el médico permaneció finalmente dormido, por qué una vez que lograba alcanzar un poco de felicidad, su cuerpo lograba trampear nuevamente ese nuevo estado, mostrándole que él no podía ser feliz, que había asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse, como lo era su interminable dolor, cuando el dolor ocupaba el cuerpo definitivamente no había lugar para la felicidad ni los buenos sentimientos, ningún tipo de lugar.


	23. Biopsia

**Episodio medio puente, es lo que hay espero que les guste!**

Ahí estaba Cuddy sentada al lado de la cama de House, leyendo su historia clínica la cual tenia básicamente el tamaño de un libro de anatomía para estudiantes de medicina del primer año, varios ingresos al hospital por costillas quebradas en supuestos accidentes domésticos cuando era un niño, dolores de cabeza y migrañas constantes en su adolescencia, el infarto en su pierna, la electrocución que se había autoinflingido poniendo un cuchillo en el enchufe de su oficina, la contusión en su cabeza luego del accidente del colectivo, aquel peligroso procedimiento, la estimulación neuronal, realizado durante la búsqueda del diagnóstico de Amber el cual lo dejo en un estado de coma, algún que otro choque menor con su moto, la amputación de su pierna y varios incidentes menores de todos los tipos y colores, el hombre había sido internado mas veces que un adulto con leucemia diagnosticada desde su nacimiento, definitivamente en todos sus años como médica nunca había visto una historia clínica de semejante tamaño y diversidad. En cualquier momento el efecto de los fuertes sedantes que le habían dado para noquearlo pasaría, ya eran las 7 de la tarde, el médico estaba conectado a los monitores que controlaban sus signos vitales que afortunadamente eran normales, a su vez tenía dos vías conectadas a su antebrazo izquierdo, una con morfina, otra con antibióticos y para finalizar tenía una cánula nasal que le aportaba oxígeno por dicha vía.

En algún momento despertó, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y como acto reflejo llevó su mano derecha a su pierna, se sintió viviendo un dejavú cuando se encontró con que su pierna no estaba más, un dejavú sin las emociones que aquél primer encuentro habían conllevado, suspiró resignado y posó sus ojos en el techo, por un ínfimo instante deseó estar despertando de aquella cirugía en la cual perdió su pierna pero en realidad despertar con la misma intacta, imaginando que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño, pero no, lo que había pasado era su realidad, una realidad de mierda, pero la realidad en fin.

-Como te sientes?- dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie a su lado.

-Como si tuviese dos piernas sin dolor….se siente bien- dijo enderezando un poco su cama.

-Me alegra…..parece ser que la fiebre ya desapareció, lo que aún me preocupa es la causa.

-No es nada no te preocupes…-dijo tranquilo.

-Como que no es nada?

-No, nunca se les ocurrió revisarme la garganta? Tengo unas placas del tamaño de tus tetas, solo tengo unas malditas anginas, no es para tanto….

-Era demasiado alta para ser solo anginas House…no es normal…

-Si, deberías saber que nada funciona normalmente en mi cuerpo, tuve un infarto en mi muslo, a cuantas personas conoces con un infarto en el muslo?...probablemente tenga que ver con los miles de medicamentos que estoy tomando y bla bla, no pasa nada- la médica permaneció callada ante la severidad repentina que percibió en la voz del médico, éste por su parte comenzó a sacarse las vías que lo conectaban a los antibióticos y la morfina.

-Que haces House!?- dijo ella alarmada mientras él ahora se quitaba los parches que tenía pegados en su pecho.

-Me voy a casa, estoy bien….-respondió palpando la cánula que tenía en su nariz para luego quitársela…- por que carajo me dan oxígeno?

-A todos los pacientes que llegan en tu condición se les da oxígeno….

-Bueno, está mal, no todos los pacientes que llegan en mi condición lo necesitan, es estúpido y hasta puede ser perjudicial para algunos…-respondió él sentándose en la cama dejando colgar su pierna izquierda de la misma.

-House no puedes irte así como así después del episodio de esta mañana, casi mueres…

-Enserio?, bueno, ahora no estoy muriendo…me voy, alcánzame mi ropa.

-No te voy a alcanzar tu ropa y no te vas a ir hasta que te demos el alta, recuéstate, ya!- ordenó ella sin mucha autoridad.

-Ok, no me des mi ropa, me voy así- respondió el nefrólogo agarrando las muletas y poniéndose de pie.

-Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan testarudo House….!?- exclamó Cuddy a modo de pregunta..

-Tu crees que soy testarudo? Realmente crees que es eso?- dijo él una vez que llegó a la puerta de la habitación- cada vez que estoy hospitalizado a tu cargo termino mutilado de algún modo!- respondió él con sus ojos echando chispas…una intensidad inusitada se podía percibir en ese azul brillante que no se apagaba ante ningún tipo de oscuridad.

-Aquí vamos denuevo…..o sea que ahora me vuelves a culpar por lo de la amputación?- preguntó ella igualando su tono de voz con el de él.

-No te culpo por la amputación, pero la amputación nunca habría pasado si no me hubieses arrancado junto con Stacy dos puñados de músculo en un primer momento…..

-Ibas a morir!

-No, no estoy seguro de eso…..ahora déjame en paz de una vez

-Haz lo que quieras, me cansé….-dijo ella caminando hacía el baño, agarrando su ropa de un armario y dejándola sobre la cama…..- pero antes de que te vayas necesitamos hablar, del Vicodin…

-No hay nada que hablar al respecto- respondió el con desdén.

-Si lo hay, hicimos una biopsia de tu hígado….- le dijo ella desafiante.

-Q..QUE?- preguntó él gritando- Hicieron una biopsia de mi hígado sin mi consentimiento!?

-Si, y agradece que lo hicimos o probablemente estarías muerto en dos meses….

-Yo no lo autorice maldita sea !

-Si bueno, ahora te importa la ética, hice lo que tu habrías hecho con cualquier paciente….

-Yo no soy cualquier paciente, soy YO!- le gritó él mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Mas de un cuarto de tus hepatocitos están muertos House….el último tiempo casi y duplicas la dosis de vicodin….si continuas así en un mes vas a necesitar un hígado nuevo y sabes que el consejo no te aceptará como paciente de transplante ni por milagro divino!- House se quedó mirándola perplejo, sabía que era probable que su hígado estuviese en esas condiciones pero tener la confirmación era tener una sentencia de muerte ya firmada….el grado de realidad ya era otro. No respondió- El vicodin ya no hace efecto en tu cuerpo por la tolerancia, y ya paso el umbral a partir del cual los analgésicos opiáceos hacen el efecto contrario en el cuerpo, es por eso que has tenido estos episodios de dolor disruptivo de manera tan seguida este último mes, es por eso que el miembro fantasma te sigue aquejando de ese modo, necesitas desintoxicarte House- dijo ella agarrándolo del antebrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, suplicante- no hay otra opción…realmente no la hay…-él no devolvió su mirada, fue al baño con su ropa, se cambió y se fue sin decir una palabra dejando a Cuddy sola en la habitación.

Él médico llegó a casa de Cuddy luego de escaparse del hospital por la puerta trasera sin firmar el alta. Más tarde Cuddy llamó a Marina.

-Hola señora Cuddy- atendió el teléfono la niñera de Rachel.

-Disculpa que tarde en llamarte Marina con todo esto de House estuve muy ocupada, al final puedes quedarte con Rachel hasta que yo vuelva a casa? Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente para mañana que no pude realizar hoy, llegaré más tarde- le decía la flamante decana de PPTH dispuesta a reactualizar su imagen de perfecta vocación.

-Si señora yo la espero.

-Marina ya te dije que odio que me digas señora, Lisa esta bien…bueno, puedes hacer la cena?

-Si por supuesto

-Y dime House ya ha llegado?- se animó a preguntar finalmente.

-Si, está aquí llegó hace media hora…

-Y que está haciendo ahora?

-Esta acostado en el sillón jugando a la play.

-Emmm bueno, míralo bien de cerca, atiéndelo si necesita algo por favor y dile a Rachel que no lo moleste que esta enfermo, esta bien?

-Si señora despreocúpese.

-Lisa Marina, LISA! Un beso, te veo en unas horas- concluyó la decana cortando la llamada y volviendo a poner la vista sobre la infinidad de papeles que tenia desparramados por todo su escritorio.

A las 11 de la noche la médica regresó literalmente muerta a su casa encontró a Marina limpiando los platos de la cena y a House acostado en el sillón con el televisor prendido, se había quedado dormido, Rachel ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su pequeña habitación de paredes rosadas. La decana le pagó a Marina y le agradeció unas miles de veces por sus servicios y su buena disposición de siempre. Una vez que Marina se fue Cuddy se dirigió a House para despertarlo.

-House…House- decía bajito mientras le tocaba el hombro izquierdo.

-Que quieres mujer, estoy durmiendo- respondió él con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos levántate, debes dormir en la cama o despertaras muy dolorido mañana, este sillón es una roca- el médico se sentó en el sillón lentamente refregándose los ojos en un infructuoso intento por despabilarse un poco- puedes alcanzarme la silla de ruedas?- le preguntó sonrojándose un poco, ella lo notó pero no dijo nada, solo puso a su lado la silla, el médico se movilizó del sillón de dos plazas a la silla con ayuda del antebrazo derecho del sillón y sin decir nada comenzó a rodar hacia su cuarto.

-Que te pasa House?- preguntó la Cuddy al médico mientras caminaba detrás de él.

-Nada- respondió él cortante.

-Por supuesto que no, dime que te pasa….por favor…

-Nada Cuddy….ya te lo dije…solo estoy cansado, me acabo de levantar.

-Estás enojado conmigo por lo de la biopsia….- él no respondió, desarmó la cama y se acostó…luego de unos segundos ella continuó hablando- tienes miedo porque sabes que debes desintoxicarte, ya lo sabías de antes, pero que hayamos hecho esa biopsia ahora convierte a la desintoxicación en la única alternativa que tienes si quieres vivir, sabes que ahora tu hígado esta mucho mas comprometido de lo que seguramente pensabas.

-Lárgate de aquí, y déjame en paz, puede ser?- le dijo él con una aspereza inusual en la voz mientras cerraba sus ojos y hundía su cabeza en la cómoda almohada de plumas, ella se retiró, estaba demasiado cansada, no tenía energías para discutir, pero estaba segura de que si House estaba con ese humor era porque realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de desintoxicarse, lo cual era en realidad una buena noticia.


	24. Wilson está de vuelta

**Algunos pequeños giros en la historia, a ver que les pareceeee!**

-House, House despierta- dijo una voz que el médico reconocía a la distancias mientras se encontraba entre dormido en medio de un intento por despertarse esa mañana. Cuddy trabajaba, era sábado, él evidentemente no seguiría sus pasos ese día. Sus ojos azules se abrieron.

-Wilson?, que haces aquí?, pensé que llegabas en una semana….-respondió él sentándose en la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Si, pero me aburrí, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, no había mucho más para aprender ni aportar…-respondió el oncólogo levantando sus hombros y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación- despabílate voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Hazlo, en un momento estoy allí, quiero volver a tu casa, voy a preparar mis cosas luego de lavarme los dientes- dijo el nefrólogo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de las muletas y caminando hacia el baño. Luego de preparar su bolso y cambiarse se lo calzó al hombro y lo tiró en el piso del comedor, ahí estaba Marina que había preparado el desayuno ganándole de mano a Wilson. La muchacha al ver a House se retiró de la habitación y fue a buscar a Rachel, en una hora debía llevarla al jardín.

-Luces como la mierda House- dijo Wilson al pasar mientras su amigo daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Shhhhhh, me duele la cabeza habla mas bajo y menos boludecez que acabas de llegar- respondió el nefrólogo ahora mordiendo una tostada con queso.

-Y eso?- preguntó el oncólogo señalando la pulsera de admisión del hospital que le habían puesto a House en su muñeca al internarlo el día anterior.

-No es nada, ayer estuve internado…tuve otro de esos episodios que te conté sumándole una importante fiebre, Cuddy me encontró casi muerto pero ya lograron restablecerme, por ahora….- respondió House quitándose la pulsera de un tirón en un tono de voz inexpresivo pero con sus ojos centelleando una tristeza inconmovible.

-Y que piensas hacer con el tema "vicodin"- preguntó el oncólogo acercándose a su amigo y clavando la seria mirada de sus ojos castaños sobre ese convulsionado azul intenso.

-Cómo lo sabes, hablaste con Cuddy?- preguntó House sorprendido.

-Lo sé todo House pero si, lo hice.

-Pienso que tendré que desintoxicarme, aún me pregunto como…..

-Como se desintoxica cualquier persona tal vez?…en un centro de rehabilitación….?

-Ni muerto….ya lo veremos aún estoy pensándolo, solo déjame hacerme a la idea, esta semana lo decidiré….vamos a mi casa primero necesito buscar unas cosas y luego a tu departamento…

-Ok, vamos, tu conduces- respondió el oncólogo señalando las llaves que se encontraban sobre una cómoda al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Ambos se dirigieron al departamento, House estacionó el auto, subió las escaleras como pudo, tomó las llaves del bolsillo de su saco y abrió la puerta principal de su departamento. Agregó algunas prendas en su bolso y se recostó un momento en su cama aun desarmada de la noche anterior luego de tomar tres píldoras de Vicodin, sentía que la cabeza le estallaba, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Cuddy tuvo un día de trabajo de aquellos que siempre podrás recordar por la dureza y densidad de los compromisos a cumplir, reuniones, papelerío para revisar, cuestiones administrativas, todo eso que un buen trasero burocrático debe cumplir al pie de la letra si quiere mantener su lugar en el sillón del "juntar papelitos" del siglo XXI. Supuso que House estaría en su casa ya que no había ido a trabajar, pensó varias veces en llamar y hablar con él pero siempre era interrumpida por alguna cuestión que luego hacía que ésta se olvidase de llamar a su casa. A las 19 pm llegó a su casa con cientos de papeles mas para revisar, mucho trabajo atrasado que aprovecharía a leer el domingo, su único día libre. Entró a la casa despidió a Marina y fue al cuarto de Rachel, encontró a la niña hablando sola muy entretenida mientras hacía efusivos gestos y utilizaba diferentes tonalidades de voz.

-Hola Rach! Cómo estás?- le dijo Cuddy a la pequeña mientras se agachaba para recibir su efusivo abrazo de todos los días.

-Hola mamiiii que tarde llegaste!

-Si cariño, mucho trabajo, que hacías?- preguntó Cuddy a su hija.

-Hablaba con mi amigo imaginario!- respondió Rachel esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Amigo imaginario? Desde cuando tienes un amigo imaginario!

-Desde hoy mami, House también tiene uno! Yo lo vi hablando con él y todos mis amigos en el jardín tienen a sus amigos imaginarios con nombre y todo!- Cuddy sonrió al escuchar a su inocente pequeña que interpretaba el hablar "con la notebook" como tener amigos imaginarios, pero estaba bien, no estaba tan lejos de la percepción de la pequeña esa extraña vida virtual.

-Y como se llama tu amigo imaginario Rach?- le pregunto a la niña mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la cocina.

-Jimmy!- respondió ella contenta.

-Y que hace Jimmy de su vida?- le preguntó Cuddy intrigada.

-No lo sé no hablé mucho aún!

-Bueno vamos a despedir a Jimmy así me ayudas a cocinar, que te parece?

-Si, igual él ya se fue hace un rato!

-Muy bien! Esperame aquí un minuto primero!

Cuddy fue al cuarto a buscar a House pero él no estaba lo cual la sorprendió visiblemente. Agarró el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a llamarlo, pero el médico no atendió. La médica volvió a la cocina y preguntó a Rachel pero ella solo le dijo que él se había ido a la mañana y que no lo había visto más, la decana le mando un sms preguntándole donde estaba con la esperanza de que en algún momento responda, luego intentaría llamarlo denuevo. Mientras Cuddy cocinaba y Rachel miraba la televisión un sms hizo vibrar su celular, era House quien había escrito "Wilson volvió estoy con él, te veo al rato". La médica se extrañó ante esa respuesta, Wilson volvería en unos días pero bueno, no era tan extraño luego de pensarlo un rato tal vez había adelantado su vuelta y ya la llamaría. La médica luego de pensar un poco al respecto mientras cocinaba pero luego de meter la carne al horno decidió distraerse de temas "House" "Wilson" "Hospital" y pasar algunos momentos con su hija jugando un rato con ella. Rachel estaba obsesionada con ver la tv asique a pesar de las quejas de Cuddy esta decidió permitirle ver algún programa inofensivo junto con ella mientras la carne terminaba de dorarse. Miraron la tv y luego comieron, Rachel hablo verborrágicamente como generalmente lo hace cualquier niño, sobre todo lo que había hecho ese día, luego de comer, Cuddy bañó a la pequeña, puso su pijama y la acostó a dormir. Ella también se encontraba fatigada después de un arduo día de trabajo asique decidió acostarse para despertarse por la mañana temprano y poder terminar el trabajo pendiente lo más rápido posible, antes de cerrar sus ojos y hundir su cabeza en la mullida almohada de plumas envió un mensaje a House "todo bien?" le preguntó, a los 15 minutos él respondió "todo ok".

Esa noche House se emborrachó nada raro, Cuddy durmió hasta las 7 pm, se levantó se preparó un café bien cargado y se puso a trabajar así terminaba lo más temprano posible para poder hacer algo con Rachel por la tarde. A las 11 pm se tomó un receso, abrió su laptop y el skype por medio del cual solía hablar con su hermana y alguna que otra amiga, pero no encontró ni a la hermana ni a ninguna amiga, aunque encontró a Wilson, asique lo llamó, en poco tiempo el oncólogo que se encontraba online, la atendió.

-Ey Lisa, como va?- le preguntó el oncólogo estrella de PPTH mientras hacia un gesto a modo de saludo con su mano derecha.

-Tranquila, madrugué para hacer unos trabajos pendientes, ahora me tomé un recreo, ya no podía leer más! Estás con House?- preguntó la médica ansiosa por saber algo de él.

-Eh? Con House? Por qué estaría conmigo, no estaba contigo?- preguntó Wilson sorprendido sin entender mucho a qué se debía la pregunta de Cuddy.

-Espera Wilson, donde mierda estás?- preguntó la decana por poco metiéndose dentro de la pantalla de la notebook.

-Estoy en Alemania Cuddy, vuelvo la semana que viene- respondió él entendiendo menos que antes.

-House ayer se fue de mi casa mientras yo estaba en el hospital, y cuando le mandé un mensaje cuando volví a casa me dijo que tu habías vuelto, y que estaba contigo….-dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y apoyaba su frente en su mano al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Que está pasando Cuddy? Que mierda está pasando?- preguntó Wilson ya sintiéndose completamente histérico algo muy característico de él cuando se trataba de House. Cuddy tardó unos minutos en responder mientras permanecía con su mano tapando sus ojos…

-Rachel estuvo ayer todo el día con que tiene un amigo imaginario que se llama "Jimmy" y dijo que House también tiene uno….- comenzó a hablar Cuddy.

-Quieres decir que…que House esta….- decía el oncólogo.

-Wilson….House esta alucinando….contigo- concluyó Cuddy, Wilson tapó sus ojos del mismo modo que Cuddy lo hacía y así permaneció hasta que ella desapareció del monitor.


	25. Y ahora qué?

**Estoy menos inspirada que Metallica cuando grabó St. Anger perdonnn!**

La médica no tardó más de 20 minutos en llegar al departamento de House luego de que Marina llegase a su casa a buscar a Rachel tan bien predispuesta como siempre.

-House! Abre la puerta, soy Cuddy- dijo la decana golpeando insistentemente la puerta de madera del departamento del nefrólogo. Luego de 5 minutos el médico atendió.

-Pasa- dijo él una vez que abrió la puerta luego de muletear desde la cocina hacía el living.

-Qué haces?- preguntó Cuddy dejando su abrigo en el perchero de hierro y madera de caoba que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal.

-Nada, iba a bañarme….

-Estás bien?- preguntó ella tocándole la frente, si tenía alucinaciones tal vez tenía que ver con una infección que se había propagado a su cerebro, ¿por qué no? La fiebre que había tenido hace un día no era normal para nada.

-Si por qué?- dijo él quitando la mano de la médica bruscamente, ella permaneció parada en su lugar sin saber cómo preguntar sobre Wilson o más bien, sin animarse a preguntar al respecto, trató de actuar con naturalidad hasta que hubiese algún indicio respecto de las supuestas alucinación. Bueno, en realidad eso pensó apenas lo vió pero en realidad no pudo mantener su plan por más de dos minutos.

-Quieres café?- dijo él desde la cocina mientras se sentaba tímidamente en la punta del sillón de dos plazas…

-No, está bien….que hiciste ayer House? Está todo bien?- preguntó.

-Todo bien, Wilson volvió, vine ayer con él a buscar unas cosas aquí para luego ir a su departamento pero él estaba cansado por el viaje y como se quedó dormido decidí que vayamos hoy.

-House…..Wilson no está aquí…..de que hablas? Él está en Alemania, llega el viernes- dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-De que hablas? Él llegó ayer- dijo House comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto- está durmiendo en el….-dijo una vez que llegó al cuarto, pero quedó paralizado cuando vió que nadie había allí.

-House….hablé con Wilson hace media hora por Skype….él está en Alemania….tu estas…-comenzó a decir ella agarrando el rostro del médico con ambas manos, como aquella vez que él había descubierto la falsedad del recuerdo en el cual ambos hacían el amor luego de que él se "desintoxicase" acompañado por ella en su departamento.

-Estoy alucinando….-dijo él sentándose en la cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza y deslizaba ambas manos por su cabello gris con violencia.

-House…..son las pastillas, desde la amputación sobrepasaste el límite, necesitas desintoxicarse, es el momento…..-dijo ella acariciando su pierna izquierda.

-Por favor no me lleves a Mayfield, por favor….-dijo él mientras se tapaba la cara sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, con la voz completamente quebrada y un nudo en la garganta que difícilmente le permitía respirar con normalidad. Ella lo abrazó y él como nunca lo había hecho antes lloró sobre su hombro, no mucho, pero visiblemente, lo suficiente como para que Cuddy lo notara, mientras repetía insistentemente "por favor no, Mayfield no".

-Lo haremos en PPTH….-dijo ella aun pegada al cuerpo de él, él se separó en ese mismo instante y la miró fijamente a los ojos "no, no"

-Que es lo que quieres entonces House?

-No quiero rehabilitarme, no quiero sufrir más dolor, por favor Cuddy, ponme en un coma…y lléname de naltrexona, podemos hacerlo en una noche sin que mi cuerpo lo sienta- dijo él con sus ojos suplicantes.

-Que? Naltrexona? Claro que no, House , es muy peligroso, olvidalo, sabes que puedes morir en el proceso no estás en condiciones de soportar un tratamiento así!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Naltrexona? Te lo dije House….no te iba a escuchar, lamento decirte que tu te lo buscaste- decía Wilson cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento House, lo siento, no podemos hacerlo- continuó diciendo Cuddy.

-Como siempre lo haces no?...no permitiste que te amputen desde un comienzo….te volviste un lunático pastillero, alucinaste, estuviste limpió, no soportaste la perdida volviste a caer….luego quisiste jugar al cirujano y bueno….aquí estas…triste, muuuuy triste….- decía el oncólogo insensible, la parte mas profunda de su propio yo.

-CÁLLATE!- gritó el nefrólogo fuera de quicio asustando a Cuddy en ese instante, al sentir la confusión de voces que se mezclaban en su cabeza.

-Te dije que estoy alucinando- le dijo a la médica luego de percibir su sobresalto.

-Él esta aquí? En esta habitación?- preguntó ella entendiendo la repentina reacción del médico.

-No, no hay nadie aquí Cuddy, nadie mas que tú y yo, él es una alucinación no existe…- respondió él con su rostro inundado de soberbia.

-Que duro?, así me pagas todo lo que hago por ti, diciéndome que no existo?- respondió el oncólogo fingiendo indignación.

-Hagámoslo aquí, la desintoxicación, busquemos las medicaciones necesarias clonidina, buprenorfin, naltrexona, nose Cuddy lo que sea…-decía House mientras seguía escuchando a Wilson que no paraba de hablar y lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

-House, por favor hagámoslo en Princeton, hay gente que sabe, vas a estar más contenido, mejor medicado…..

-Me pregunto porque se preocupa tanto por ti Cuddy…te falta una pierna pero no dejaste de ser un cretino…..será lástima?- dijo Wilson pensativo.

-Cuddy, vamos, no la compliques más….- respondió el nefrólogo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de una de sus muletas mientras miraba a Wilson que estaba del otro lado de la habitación….

-Qué está diciendo?- pregunto Cuddy a House mientras le daba la otra muleta.

-Nada…..nada que diría el verdadero Wilson…..vamos rápido….por favor- le dijo a la médica mirándola impaciente.

-Esta bien, como tu digas, vamos- dijo Cuddy invitándolo a pasar por delante de ella mientras Wilson seguía con su "bla bla bla" en la cabeza del médico, haciendo que cada vez éste se vuelva más loco. Finalmente ella salió primero del departamento, él detrás dando un portazo y dejando a Wilson adentro quien sin embargo al instante apareció a su lado nuevamente diciendo con una media sonrisa bastante perversa, un gesto que nadie vería en el verdadero oncólogo "no es genial? tu nunca quisiste perderme, aquí me tienes para siempre….muy esperanzador verdad?".


	26. Magnum 44

**Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, cuéntenme que les pareció! Espero que les guste!**

-No hacía falta que traigas un desfibrilador…..-le dijo House a Cuddy sintiendo ganas de morirse en ese instante mientras volvían en el auto desde el hospital con algunos medicamentos necesarios para la riesgosa desintoxicación que House quería realizar sin asistencia profesional, solo él y Cuddy, en casa de él…..y no nos olvidemos de Wilson, que iba en el asiento trasero del auto sonriendo burlón cada vez que House se daba vuelta para ver si aun estaba allí, y si, siempre estaba allí.

-Hacía falta, tienes bastantes antecedentes como para preocuparme y pensar que no sería raro que tengas otro infarto…..solo quiero que estemos prevenidos…-respondió Cuddy.

-Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto?- preguntó House clavando su mirada sobre el perfil de la médica que conducía manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

-Hacer qué?- preguntó ella haciéndose un poco la idiota, sin entender muy bien porque.

-Cuidar de mi…..-respondió el en un hilillo de voz difícilmente audible mientras quitaba su mirada de Cuddy y enfocaba sus ojos azules sobre la guantera que tenía en frente.

-Ohhhhh cuidar de mi!, eres muy dulce Greg, hasta se me ocurre pensar que eres una buena persona y no un misántropo hijo de puta…alguien que merece ser "cuidado"…..wow, lo que hace perder un miembro, pity pity pity!- decía Wilson mientras House se agarraba la cabeza que sentía le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Creo que tú no estás seguro de que quieras que yo esté ahí para cuidarte…..eso te recordaría bastante a aquel delirio que tuviste antes de Mayfield…..tú estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?- preguntó la médica finalmente mirando al nefrólogo.

-Sentiré que me arrancan los músculos cortándolos centímetro a centímetro con una gilette, este estúpido miembro fantasma se pondrá más complicado y sentiré que ahí está mi pierna llenándome de espasmos que me paralizarán por el dolor momento a momento, cada vez peor, temblaré de semejante modo que no sabrás si estoy temblando o convulsionando, sudaré tanto que tendrás que rehidratarme cada media hora sino quieres que la deshidratación y perdida de fluidos pase a mayores, esto sumado a los vómitos constantes, y no nos olvidemos de la agitación y ansiedad que sentiré que, sumado a las alucinaciones….probablemente me ponga peligroso o violento, peligroso de verdad….y no quiero lastimarte pero sé que no voy a estar en mis cabales, por eso necesito que estés preparada y sepas que es lo que pasará. Te vuelvo a preguntar, estás segura que quieres hacer esto y que podrás hacerlo? Podrás hacerte cargo de esa situación- Cuddy tragó saliva luego de escuchar estas palabras y solo respondió de manera no muy convincente "estoy segura".

Llegaron al departamento de House y él tomo la última dosis de Vicodin antes de comenzar con ese infierno que sería la desintoxicación. House permanecía con la mirada perdida mientras veía a Wilson pasearse de aquí para allí y lo escuchaba hablar sin parar…luego de unas dos horas, se acostó en el sillón e intentó dormir un poco, en un intento desesperado por detener el murmullo constante de Wilson en su cabeza. Cuddy solo permaneció cerca de él leyendo, mientras esperaba que House despierte. Despertó luego de tres horas….y desde ese despertar los primeros síntomas no habían tardado más de 2 horas en comenzar a aparecer.

Habían pasado en total 7 horas desde que había tomado la última dosis de Vicodin.

-Cómo te estás sintiendo ahora?- preguntó la médica sentándose en el sillón al lado del nefrólogo mientras notaba como ya había empezado a sudar y como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ambos síntomas de la desintoxicación.

-Como la mierda….pero esto no es nada…solo son, síntomas de superficie- dijo él apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y llevando su mano a su pierna derecha, al muslo que por momentos olvidaba que había perdido, había quedado en él ese hábito de llevarse la mano a la pierna en un intento por aliviar el dolor con algunos masajes, pero una y otra vez chocaba con su nueva realidad al notar que su pierna ya no estaba mas- maldición…-murmuro….."ups" dijo Wilson que se encontraba sentado en el piano.

-Tienes nauseas?- preguntó ella acercando un balde al lado del sillón.

-No aun, dame unas horas…..necesito orinar- respondió él, ella le alcanzó un orinal que había traído del hospital, él corrió el objeto de plástico con su mano izquierda y negó con la cabeza- permíteme mantener algo de "mi dignidad" durante unas horas más, al menos hasta que no pueda ir al baño por mi cuenta y tenga que hacer hoyo en uno con esa cosa….alcánzame las muletas, creo que por ahora puedo llegar al baño- Cuddy le alcanzó las muletas y con bastante dificultad él se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez que salió del mismo, luego de haber orinado se quedó parado a mitad de camino con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza señalando hacía el piso mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, Cuddy corrió hacia él.

-Estas bien?- le dijo acercándose a él.

-Estoy bien, me siento muy débil, y mareado- dijo él abriendo un poco los ojos- no veo nada, se me bajó la presión.

-Ven aquí déjame ayudarte- le dijo ella quitándole la muleta izquierda y haciendo que House la abrace- vamos despacio así no te mareas aún mas- llegaron al sillón y ella lo ayudó a sentarse.

-Debes sentirte en las nubes Greg, tú que amas tener a la gente encima de ti limpiándote el culo…..y en este caso Cuddy, ni más ni menos que la bellísima Cuddy, que hace contigo?, bueno, supongo que tiene que estar algo "cagada" como tú, como para elegir estar contigo, como decía mi mamá, "siempre hay un roto para un descocido"!- decía Wilson divertido.

-Ya cállate!- dijo House levantando un poco la voz, lo poco que le permitieron sus pocas fuerzas, Cuddy lo miró medio sorprendida.

-A Wilson, no a ti…..-le dijo él.

-Oh, si….que está diciendo?- preguntó ella curiosa aunque no por eso divertida con la situación.

-Nada…..solo las cosas en las cuales yo no quiero pensar…debo admitir que estoy extrañando a mi amigo Wilson, a Jimmy Wonder Boy….- concluyó sus palabras con un tono nostálgico de voz.

-Quédate tranquilo, estará aquí listo para tomar unos tragos en menos de cuatro días….

-Se….-exclamó el nefrólogo cerrando sus ojos.

El médico no tardó mucho tiempo más en quedarse dormido nuevamente aunque esta vez por no más de una hora…..se despertó temblando, los temblores cada vez más fuertes, la sudoración lo había básicamente empapado, su enmarañado cabello estaba cada vez más húmedo y los ojos cada vez más rojos a causa del constante lagrimeo.

-Cu-cuddy…-dijo en un casi inaudible tono de voz, Cuddy estaba en la cocina preparando algo de café pero sin embargo lo escuchó y corrió hacia él.

-El balde, voy a vomitar….-dijo él, ella le alcanzó el balde que estaba en la otra punta al lado del sillón, Cuddy lo ayudó a incorporarse y él no tardó más de un segundo en meter la cabeza dentro del balde y en vomitar dos o tres veces seguidas.

-Maldición…pensé que serian más efectivos los medicamentos antivomitos…..-dijo ella limpiándole la boca a House cuando él volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón de cuero negro…

-Nada es efectivo en una desintoxicación de este tipo…..

-Esto se va a poner peor Greg, por favor déjame llevarte al hospital, no pasaré mucho tiempo hasta que empieces a sentir que tus articulaciones son arrancadas de tu cuerpo y reemplazadas por vidrio picado….dios mío, esto es una locura!- exclamó ella asustada al pensar en lo que se veía venir.

-Quién dijo que no estoy sintiendo eso ya?- dijo él antes de que un espasmo cuasi letal inunde su cuerpo mutilado, House arqueó su espalda y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para evitar que un grito de dolor aterrorice más a Cuddy, y a él mismo, en el camino solo se dejo oír un grito ahogado, que estremeció a Cuddy, ella le tomó una mano y él la apretó con tanta fuerza que dolía.

-Va a estar todo bien Greg….va a estar todo bien- le dijo al médico que ahora no solo derramaba lágrimas como síntoma sino que ahora sollozaba por el dolor que se acrecentaba a cada minuto.

-Va a estar todo bien Greg- le dijo Wilson sentándose a su lado guiñándole un ojo.

Cuddy vió empeorar a House segundo tras segundo….los espasmos constantes lo hacían retorcerse del dolor, su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado, los temblores eran cada vez peores, la médica lo conecto a través de su brazo izquierdo a una línea IV con fluidos y lo conectó a un monitor portátil que monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Habían pasado 15 horas desde que la desintoxicación había comenzado, Cuddy también estaba exhausta y lo único que hacía era refrescarse de tanto en tanto mojándose la cara con agua, esto aparte de estar sentada todo el tiempo al lado de House ayudándolo a incorporarse para vomitar, o sosteniendo el orinal de plástico para que él pudiese hacer sus necesidades cuando lo necesitaba. En determinado momento Cuddy fue al baño, ella también necesitaba encargarse un poco de su cuerpo estresado, luego de unos minutos escuchó los sonidos del monitor y un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Apenas salió corriendo del baño vio a House arrastrándose y abriendo el cajón de la mesa de luz que se encontraba al lado del sillón, tenía un frasco naranja en su mano.

-Nooo!- exclamó mientras corría hacia él y le quitaba el frasco.

-Necesito mis pastillas, Cuddy por el amor de dios, necesito mis pastillas- dijo casi llorando mientras golpeaba débilmente el piso con su puño.

-No vamos a arruinar esto, debes resistir, sino todo esto habrá sido en vano!- le dijo Cuddy acariciándole la cabeza.

-Me estoy muriendo Cuddy, te juro que me muero, debes creerme Lisa, por favor, necesito las pastillas…-siguió rogando desesperado el médico.

-Eres tan débil House, eres tan patético…nuestro queridísimo John House no miente- dijo Wilson sentándose en el sillón.

-Déjame en paz, maldita sea, no eres real, no eres real!-comenzó a gritar el médico desesperado.

-Quién dice que no soy real?, como sabes que Cuddy es real? Ya alucinaste con ella limpiándote el trasero mientras te desintoxicabas….lo recuerdas? Paso hace unos dos años…..que tal si nada de esto es real?…..tal vez estés solo, drogado, como siempre…- dijo Wilson cruzando sus piernas y poniéndose muy cómodo en el sillón.

House comenzó a buscar algo debajo del sillón con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y lo encontró más rápido de lo que esperaba, saco de debajo del sillón un revolver con un cartucho Remington Magnum calibre 44, Cuddy que se había puesto de pie se horrorizó al instante y caminó hacia atrás con sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo.

-House, por dios que estás haciendo, deja eso…..estás alucinando, no hagas idioteces, vas a lastimar a alguien, escúchame maldita sea!- el médico se incorporó y se puso de "rodillas" manteniendo el equilibrio, agarrándose con su mano izquierda de la mesa ratona y sosteniendo el arma en la derecha. Quito el seguro del arma y giro el rotor.

-Que haces! Estás loco!- dijo Wilson poniéndose de pie.

-House por favor, suelta el arma- dijo Cuddy llorando por el miedo, la mano del médico temblaba salvajemente, se puso el arma debajo del mentón.

-Esto es real- dijo con la voz temblorosa- el dolor, es muy real….-continuó mirando a Wilson que estaba al lado de piano, mientras Cuddy estaba espantada frente a la entrada de la cocina.

-Es real, por supuesto que si House, soy real, lo que estás viviendo es real, este es el momento más doloroso de la desintoxicación pero lo superarás y por la mañana te sentirás mejor….por favor, deja ese maldito revolver, te vas a lastimar- comenzó a decir Cuddy acercándose cautelosamente a House.

-Necesito mis pastillas Cuddy, no puedo soportarlo, dame mis pastillas o me vuelo los sesos, lo juro por dios, no tengo nada que perder, ya perdí todo lo que me importaba- decía el médico clavando cada vez más la boca del arma en su mentón.

-Mierda hermano…..estás completamente loco- decía Wilson- hazlo de una vez y deja de dar lástima por el amor de dios.

-Maldita sea House, todo lo que te importaba era tu estúpida pierna?, yo no te importo? Wilson no te importa?- dijo Cuddy sollozando enojada- yo no te voy a dejar caer denuevo Greg, por favor, no me pierdas, no me dejes- volvió a decir la médica intentando tranquilizarse acariciando la cabeza de House y agarrando suavemente la mano que sostenía el arma- suelta el arma Greg, suéltala, por favor, no nos hagas esto- suplicó, lentamente House permitió que Cuddy agarre el arma, ella así lo hizo, y una vez que lo hizo la alejó del médico y de ella, él se soltó del agarre de la mesa y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Cuddy, temblando, fuera de sí, lleno de dolor "lo siento, lo siento" repetía insistentemente, "no sirves ni para matarte House, eres una lacra" seguía torturándolo Wilson- está bien Greg, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, no volverás a estar solo….- finalmente luego de un espasmo incontrolable el médico se desmayó quedando completamente inconsciente en los brazos de Cuddy que lo abrazaba con fuerza, ella lo recostó en el piso y sintió que el alma finalmente le volvía al cuerpo cuando notó que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, después de todo quedar inconsciente era lo mejor que le podía pasar, en la inconsciencia el dolor era imperceptible.


	27. Un poco mejor

**Acá va uno medio cortito, pero bueno, otro día sin mucha inspiración, alguien me dejo un comentario de que conociendo a Wilson el aparecería antes de lo esperado, y yo por supuesto lo pensé así asique en el próximo capítulo Wilson hará su aparición!**

-Aggghhhh-exclamó House tapándose los ojos recién abiertos al ser golpeado por la claridad de la mañana.

-Como te sientes?- dijo Cuddy mientras bajaba un poco las persianas del departamento para luego acercarse a él.

-Como si un monster truck me hubiese pasado por encima- comenzó a decir mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y se sentaba en el sillón en el cual estaba recostado- pero mejor que anoche- concluyó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Recuerdas algo de anoche?- le preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja sentándose a su lado.

-No, la verdad … no mucho- respondió él- qué paso?

-Por poco y te matas, agarraste un revolver y te lo pusiste debajo del mentón, mientras discutías con Wilson y amenazabas con volarte los sesos si yo no te devolvía el frasco con pastillas que agarraste de un cajón mientras yo fui al baño- dijo Cuddy, de repente House comenzó a mirar para todos lados.

-No está, Wilson, desapareció….se fue- dijo él mirando finalmente a Cuddy.

-Eso….es genial- respondió ella con una débil media sonrisa, estaba literalmente muerta de sueño.

-No estoy muy seguro…Amber también había desaparecido, y tú estabas conmigo, y más tarde me di cuenta de que había estado delirando y alucinando y que al final nada había sido real, nunca me había desintoxicado realmente, solo estaba drogado…..como sé que esto es real?- preguntó a la médica con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre….

-No lo sé, pero lo es, supongo que a medida que pasen las horas podrás darte cuenta que es real, sentiste aquella vez que te levantaste que te había pasado un monster truck por encima?- le preguntó.

-No, creo que no….

-Bueno, ahora sí…..porque puede asegurarte que anoche sufriste un infierno…-buscó convencerlo la médica, él asintió no muy seguro pero intentando creer que ella decía la verdad.

-Te hice daño?- le preguntó preocupado.

-No….solo lo hiciste aunque sin intención, cuando amenazaste con matarte, tuve mucho miedo…..estabas fuera de control…

-Lo siento-respondió él avergonzado sonrojándose y pasándose una mano por su cabello húmedo- apesto, necesito bañarme….

-Está bien, te vas a sentir un poco mejor cuando estés limpio y algo refrescado, sudaste como chancho, te vas a enfermar si sigues vistiendo esa ropa húmeda…..voy a preparar la bañera, espera un minuto, ya vuelvo- la médica se retiró y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, preparó unas toallas y fue a buscar a House para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

-Cuddy, realmente necesitaría que me ayudes a llegar al baño, no tengo demasiadas fuerzas como para poder usar las dos muletas- le dijo el médico a Cuddy sin esperar a que ella le pregunte, algo que sabía que seguramente haría.

-Si, toma- dijo la médica alcanzándole la muleta que él comenzó a acomodar debajo de su axila derecha mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse. Ambos caminaron medio a los tropezones hacia el baño, él se sentó en el inodoro que estaba con la tapa baja y se sacó la remera que llevaba puesta.

-Necesito una bolsa para esta mierda- dijo señalándose el muñon aún con los pantalones que usaba como pijama puestos.

-No te hagas problema, a esta altura ya puedes mojarlo, aparte debemos cambiar esos vendajes cuanto antes…..puedes quitarte los pantalones tranquilo- respondió Cuddy, House suspiro pesadamente "puedes darme una mano?" le dijo- Si, ven aquí- dijo ella ayudándolo a pararse y a quitarse los pantalones y los bóxers, lo acompañó hacía la bañera que ya estaba llena de agua tibia y lo ayudó a meterse adentro de la misma.

-Por ahora puedo seguir solo, ve a prepararte un café o algo y luego te llamo, luces como la mierda…..- dijo él antes de mojarse la cara con el agua tibia, ella rodó los ojos y lo dejó solo en el baño. Cuddy se preparó un café demasiado cargado y luego de unos veinte minutos el médico la llamó.

-Necesito vomitar, rápido- dijo él completamente pálido y mareado, ella corrió hacia el living y volvió con el balde en menos de cinco segundos, él vomitó, bastante.

-Las nauseas y vómitos van a durar por lo menos dos semanas- dijo Cuddy.

-Lo sé, gracias a dios que no soy una mujer y embarazada, no lo soportaría tres meses….

-Llorón- le dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-No olvidemos los cólicos abdominales, los mareos constantes y la diarrea como síntomas tardíos de la estúpida desintoxicación- agregó él indignado…..pensando en la que se venía.

-Pasará, solo tienes que mantenerte firme con esto, como ya lo has hecho una vez, crees que puedas hacerlo?- preguntó ella.

-Tu crees que pueda hacerlo?- replicó él.

-Yo siempre creo en ti…..-dije ella con un tono de voz perceptiblemente decaído por la tristeza de los recuerdos.

-No siempre- dijo él con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

-Fue….fue un momento difícil, yo no estaba bien y…no pude soportar lo que pasó, eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de creer en ti…

-Por qué estas aun conmigo? Por qué me ayudaste? Yo no estuve para ti cuando estabas enferma.

-Me estas escuchando? Porque creo en ti….creo que las cosas van a mejorar, creo que tu vas a mejorar, de verdad lo hago y básicamente porque te amo House, a esta altura lo deberías tener claro- respondió ella tomando la mano del médico.

-Espero que tengas razón…ahora, podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? Porque voy a terminar como un shar pei, pero con sarna …..- Cuddy se rió un poco de las palabras del médico

El médico se sentó como pudo en el pequeño borde de la bañera ubicado contra una de las paredes del baño, sacó su pierna izquierda de la bañera y extendió un brazo a Cuddy para que lo ayude a levantarse, ella lo abrazó, ayudó a pararse y a llegar a su habitación, él se sentó en la cama y ella le alcanzó algo de ropa cómoda para que se vista de "entre casa".

-Necesitamos cambiarte los vendajes, voy a buscar las cosas- dijo ella caminando hacia el living y volviendo con la caja de plástico que contenía los vendajes y líquidos desinfectantes.

-Te duele?- preguntó ella una vez que terminó de poner los nuevos vendajes elásticos.

-Como siempre digo, lo que está no mucho, lo que no está_ demasiado…-_dijo él mientras se ponía una remera que Cuddy le había dado- creo que voy a dormir un poco, me siento como la mierda, deberías traer ese balde, las nauseas me están matando…-dijo él mientras se recostaba en la cama. Ella trajo el balde y lo puso al lado de la cama.

-Bueno, llámame si necesitas algo…- dijo ella tan servicial como hace horas lo era.

-Cuddy, necesito algo…..-dijo él cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Dime….- dijo ella con su rostro visiblemente afectado por el cansancio.

-Debes estar muy cansada, recuéstate conmigo así puedes dormir un poco también- dijo él dando golpecitos con la palma de su mano al lugar de la cama libre a su lado, ella sonrió y sin más se acostó a su lado, él la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola y en pocos minutos ambos estaban completamente dormidos.


	28. Wilson

**Bueno, esto esta llegando a su final, perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que me cope con el otro fic que estoy escribiendo sobre el pequeño Greg jajajajaja aparte tengo tan pocas ideas ya para este que se me complica actualizar…..próximo capitulo House comienza la rehabilitación física. ESPERO REVIEWS EHHH!**

Cuddy se recostó al lado de House y se durmió, estaba tan fatigada como él, desde que el médico había comenzado a tener sus primeros síntomas ella no había hecho mas que cuidarlo y atenderlo en todo momento, incluso permanecía despierta en aquellos momentos en los cuales el medico estaba dormido, su dormir fue irregular ya que varias veces se despertó al escuchar a House vomitando, pero a pesar de estar despierta no tenia fuerzas para moverse un centímetro, ni siquiera para hablar. Luego de 4 horas de mal sueño se despertó y no pudo volver a dormirse, House estaba profundamente dormido, asíque ella solo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina donde se preparo un café y unas tostadas con queso, acto seguido se dedico a revisar profundamente la cocina, el living y el baño en busca de pastillas de vicodin, encontró varios frascos llenos y se encargó de tirar todas las píldoras al inodoro, ya había revisado el cuarto y no había encontrado nada, solo esperaba que House no tuviese demasiados escondites secretos más, debía vigilarlo muy de cerca si quería evitar que vuelva a consumir. Luego de buscar y tirar pastillas por dos horas se sentó en el sillón a descansar y ver algo de televisión, House seguía dormido. Mientras la médica miraba la tv sin prestar mucha atención, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del departamento, se asustó, pero sus ojos grises se iluminaron al ver a Wilson entrando al departamento.

-Wilson!- exclamó la médica saltando del sillón y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo- no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí!

-Cuddy como esta House?- preguntó el oncólogo.

-Desintoxicandose, vomitando mucho, transpirando mucho, con demasiado dolor….- respondió ella.

-Maldición…

-Pero hay buenas noticias….parece ser que las alucinaciones desaparecieron…..

-Bueno, eso es genial…..esperemos que continúe así entonces….esta durmiendo ahora?- preguntó el oncólogo.

-Durmiendo y vomitando al mismo tiempo si, si a eso se le puede llamar dormir está durmiendo….- le dijo ella sentándose en el sillón, él hizo lo mismo.

-Como lo notaste este tiempo que no estuve con el tema "amputación"?- el médico continuó buscando ponerse al día con el estado emocional y físico de su amigo.

-Le cuesta aceptarlo aun….tuvo algunas crisis, pero también algunos avances, como permitir que se lo ayude cuando lo necesita, permitir que lo ayude a cambiarse los vendajes, por cierto él nunca se puso los vendajes con la presión que debía por ende el edema posquirúrgico no disminuyo todo lo que debería haber disminuido en este tiempo….pero al menos va a hacer la rehabilitación física…..lo cual es genial….pero bueno, en fin….esta más vulnerable, evidentemente ya no puede sostener esa coraza de acero con la cual se protegía del mundo….nose si eso es bueno o malo, supongo que esta bien….porque parece ser que confía mas en la gente….es más fácil tratarlo si confía en la gente….

-Bueno, supongo que deberé verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque de hecho ya vi bastante de eso antes de irme….-agregó Wilson.

Los médicos continuaron hablando por un rato sobre House, sobre el viaje de Wilson, sobre las cosas en el hospital y demás tópicos, hasta que se escuchó a House llamando a Cuddy desde la habitación.

-Cuddyyyyy Cuddyyyyy- se escuchaba una voz ronca que venía desde la habitación.

Cuddy camino con Wilson atrás hacia la habitación.

-Ey, que necesitas?- preguntó y le indicó a Wilson que se quede atrás de ella un momento.

-Agua, estoy deshidratado- respondió él con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahí te traigo, ah House, vino alguien a visitarte…..-le dijo la decana haciendo entrar a Wilson a la habitación, el nefrólogo abrió los ojos y más que felicidad o alegría sintió terror, Wilson se acercó cautelosamente.

-House, soy de verdad, no una alucinación…..-le dijo tocándole el hombro, House sacudió un poco la cabeza y trato de salir del repentino shock que lo había invadido.

-Que…que haces aquí? Se suponía que llegarías la semana que viene…..- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con su ceño fruncido.

-Después de todo las alemanas no estaban tan buenas como yo creía…-bromeo Wilson…

-Idiota…no hacia falta que vinieras antes de tiempo…

-Oh enserio? Díselo a tu rostro, estas destruido…..igual no vine por ti, vine por Cuddy, pobrecita bancarte sola, ella también tiene una vida sabes?

-Cállate Wilson, no puedes soportar verme en problemas y estar lejos, definitivamente necesitas preocuparte de cerca y actuar- dijo House rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, me atrapaste…..solo déjame ser Wilson entonces- respondió el médico con una media sonrisa.

-Maldición- dijo House agarrándose el estómago mientras Cuddy entraba a la habitación con una jarra con agua fría y un vaso.

-Que pasa House?- preguntaron Cuddy y Wilson al unísono.

-Necesito…._hacer caquita_…..y saben que tipo de caquita, las muletas, sino llego rápido al baño me hago encima, no es joda…..- dijo House mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte vamos a hacerlo más rápido- le dijo Wilson atinando a ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama.

-Ey ey no hace falta que te tomes al pie de la letra lo de "preocuparte de cerca y actuar"…..puedo solo.

-Toma House- dijo Cuddy entrando al cuarto y dándole las muletas, él se paro con ayuda de la mesa de luz y acomodó las muletas debajo de sus axilas, se mareó un poco pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el baño donde se encerró de un portazo una vez que entró. Luego de unos 10 minutos salió y caminó hacia el living donde se encontró a Cuddy y Wilson….

-Cuddy, tu no deberías ir a buscar a Rachel?- dijo el nefrólogo sentándose en el sillón al lado de Wilson….

-Si, ahora voy a ir a buscarla y a casa con ella, tu puedes quedarte Wilson?- dijo Cuddy caminando hacia la cocina para volver con un plato caliente de sopa crema de pollo y arvejas.

-Si, claro- respondió el oncólogo- para eso vine.

-Bueno genial, toma House, te preparé una sopa- dijo Cuddy apoyando el plato hondo sobre la mesa ratona en frente del médico.

-No quiero comer, tengo muchas nauseas…..-respondió él moviendo las manos como indicando que alejasen la comida de su vista.

-Debes comer Greg no pruebas bocado hace un día…-indico ella….

-Cualquier cosa que entre va a salir muy rápidamente, tu entiendes eso verdad?

-Si pero de todos modos tienes que comer, estoy segura de que tu cuerpo podrá metabolizar algunos nutrientes antes de que vuelvas a expulsar todo…..no vas a estar dos semanas sin comer…..

-Cuddy tiene razón House….come algo, te va a hacer mal estar sin comer- dijo Wilson tocándole el hombro de manera amigable.

-Okey Mooooom- respondió el médico rodando los ojos y agarrando el plato hondo con la sopa….

-Bueno muchachos, me voy a cumplir con mis obligaciones de madre…..bueno, ahora me toca cumplir con mis obligaciones de _madre de Rachel _mas tarde vuelvo a ver como sigue mi otro hijo- dijo divertida mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a House y un abrazo a Wilson….

-Damn it, yo sabía que estaba enamorado de mi mamá, maldito complejo de Edipo irresuelto- bromeó House mientras Cuddy caminaba hacia la puerta y agarraba su abrigo del perchero para marcharse rápidamente luego de sonreír por ultima vez a sus amigos.

-Mmmmmmmm "debes comer _Greg _no pruebas bocado hace un día"- dijo Wilson divertido mientras imitaba la voz y los gestos de Cuddy, House rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

-Qué? Me dijo "Greg".,…tampoco es tan raro _James Evan_

_-_No, tienes razón, para nada raro…..bueno ahora dime, que pasó con Cuddy, ya son noviecitos de nuevo?- preguntó el oncólogo mientras House dejaba la sopa a medio tomar sobre la mesa frente a él. y tapaba "sus piernas" con una manta que estaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-No pasa nada, no se, tuvimos sexo una vez, dormimos juntos algunas más, y nos decimos esas cosas que se dicen los idiotas enamorados.

-Wow! Y como estuvo el sexo?- preguntó Wilson contento de que su amigo haya logrado finalmente eso que tanto deseaba y a lo cual tanto temía a causa de su condición actual….

-Oh quieres saber eso?, tengo una cama grande a unos pasos, que te parece si te muestro?- ironizó el nefrólogo.

-Bueno bueno tranquilo…..desde cuando no te gusta alardear de tus hazañas sexuales?...a menos que haya sido demasiado malo, fue demasiado malo?- preguntó Wilson preocupado.

-Claro que no, fue la combinación perfecta entre deseo, necesidad y sudor, te lo aseguro, este pequeño de aquí abajo no se iba a permitir una derrota luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad….

-Y entonces porque no estas feliz al respecto?- inquirió el médico confundido….

-No estoy feliz al respecto, pero tampoco infeliz…..estoy con problemas demasiado más allá de Cuddy en este momento y tampoco estoy seguro de que ella quiera estar conmigo genuinamente, puede que siga amándome y demás, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que nos hizo romper la primera vez haya desaparecido para ella….Cuddy esta cegada por la lástima, ese es su problema…

-Ufff volvemos con el tema de la lástima, ella no te tiene lástima y si te tiene lástima también la tenia antes de tu amputación, no das más lástima ahora que antes, digo, si es que crees en eso de que alguna vez diste lástima…..

-Wilson, si yo no diera lástima tu no serías mi amigo, ahora ve a lavar esto y cállate un rato- le ordenó House mientras le daba el plato a Wilson para hundirse en el sillón y luego de estirar su pierna sobre la mesa ratona prender la tv buscando desesperadamente distraerse de todo lo que tuviese que ver con su inminente nueva relación con Cuddy.


	29. Rehab

**Perdonen por la tardanza en actualizar mis fics, es que cuando me agarra la locura con uno, como fue ese que estoy escribiendo actualmente "de adulto a niño" no puedo parar de escribir….me costó horrores actualizar este porque ya había perdido la chispa inicial, y aun no la encontré, por eso este capítulo me parece espantoso, pero por suerte este es el anteúltimo, asíque en poquito tiempo podré haber completado esta historia que tanto me gusto escribir en su momento….**

**Espero que dejen reviews y no se me enojen por haber tardado tanto….cuando me obsesiono el volumen va al máximo, y solo puedo escuchar una banda….se complica cambiar de tema…**

Finalmente House había empezado con la rehabilitación motora, el trabajo era más que arduo, las jornadas duraban por lo menos cuatro horas diarias de lunes a viernes, el dolor que sufría con los diferentes ejercicios era más que imposible de describir, los músculos del muñon se encontraban algo atrofiados por la falta de ejercicios, aquellos ejercicios que debería haber comenzado a realizar dos semanas luego de la operación, y no poco más de un mes después como lo había hecho….el nefrólogo había decidido volver a vivir con Wilson, allí se sentía cómodo, sentía que tenía más independencia y menos gente encima, no tenía encima a la niñera de Rachel preguntándole si necesitaba esto o aquello pretendiendo atenderlo como si fuera un niño de dos años, o lo que en realidad era, un pobre infeliz discapacitado …la rutina del médico constaba de 4 horas en el departamento de diagnóstico de 9 a 13 hs, dos horas de hacer nada en el hospital, dependiendo de cómo iba el caso del momento y a partir de las 15 hs 4 horas de rehabilitación en el mismo PPTH, todos los días se iba con Wilson que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa. Luego de cada sesión de rehabilitación el aspecto de House era lastimero…..era como si cada vez que salía de allí hubiese vuelto de correr una maratón de 10 km….solía salir muy sudado, con el pelo empapado, respirando agitadamente, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos lagrimeantes a causa del inmenso dolor que debía atravesar al realizar cada ejercicio…el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con la rehabilitación física le quitaba toda su energía vital era impensable poder ponerse en el lugar del médico, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que éste ya no tenía el soporte del Vicodin que antes lograba que el dolor del muñon y del miembro fantasma fuese "tolerable", sumemos a su vez a todas estas problemáticas la complicación física y psicológica de poder mantenerse limpio, desintoxicado.

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Wilson en el lobby del hospital al médico el tercer día que salió de la rehabilitación….

-De maravilla- respondió él sarcástico sin siquiera mirar a su amigo mientras caminaba con ayuda de las muletas hacia el auto…..como dije anteriormente, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y empapaba su ropa deportiva, su cabello sin dirección goteaba, su respiración agitada tardaba en normalizarse, una vez que se sentó en el auto su mano derecha fue directo a lo que quedaba de su muslo en un intento por masajearlo y calmar el dolor producido por los ejercicios físicos y ejercicios con la prótesis post operatoria que la elongación final no era eficaz en calmar en su totalidad….

Wilson puso en marcha el auto y por supuesto House permaneció casi todo el camino en silencio sin decir nada, masajeando su pierna, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar del dolor, con su rostro comprimido y su mandíbula tensa….

-Quieres hablar?- le preguntó Wilson cuando estaban por llegar a su departamento, sin saber muy bien que decir….

-No…..so-solo quiero que acabe este infierno, porque…no nose si voy a poder soportarlo- respondió él tartamudeando y apoyando su cabeza sobre la guantera….

-Claro que lo harás, siempre lo haces…..

-No tienes idea Wilson….

-Lo has soportado luego de tu infarto, cuando nadie esperaba que pudieses volver a caminar, lo harás de nuevo….y luego podrás romperme el culo en cualquier deporte que quieras practicar y competirme…..- le aseguró Wilson, pero el médico mayor permaneció inmóvil sin responder con su cabeza apoyada en la guantera del auto y su mano derecha sobre su muslo mutilado….Luego de subir las escaleras del edificio con ayuda de Wilson ya que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para ningún movimiento que requiriera esfuerzo caminó hacia el baño y luego de ducharse llenó la bañara para sumergirse en el agua tibia intentando calmar los múltiples dolores que sentía lo estaban dejando sin vida alguna….salió del baño una hora y media después sintiéndose levemente mejor y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse para acostarse a dormir….desde que había empezado la rehabilitación esa era la rutina del médico…luego de bañarse se acostaba y Wilson le llevaba la comida a la cama a las 9 pm, el oncólogo ya no insistía en que lo acompañe en la mesa, sabía que House ya no soportaba estar sentado o tener que moverse en lo mas mínimo….y House en detrimento de su orgullo permitía que Wilson lo atendiera ya que sabía que no tenía energías para hacer otra cosa…..no había palabras entre ambos, solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de House representaba un "gracias" luego de que Wilson apoyara la bandeja para la cama por encima de las piernas del médico. Aunque esto no duraría mucho, ya la segunda semana de rehabilitación House se "fugaría" para no volver por dos meses a Princeton.

* * *

El médico continuaba practicando la marcha con la "PIP" o sea la prótesis inmediata post-operatoria…..ya había discutido con su médico sobre la prótesis definitiva que por supuesto seria hecha a su medida y costaria una fortuna, esto eran unos 15.000 dólares, esta prótesis era un nuevo diseño de Nike, una prótesis inteligente diseñada a medida y especialmente para deportistas y personas activas….la prótesis llamada "Extremeprosthetics" había sido deseñada por Nike en asociación con la empresa "ZCA" es decir Zweite Chance Asoc. una empresa alemana que se encontraba entre las mas conocidas del mundo cuyo rubro era la fabricación de prótesis para extremidades inferiores y superiores…solo quedaba esperar a que la misma llegara para poder continuar con la segunda parte de la rehabilitación….

Era día martes de la segunda semana de rehabilitación o sea el séptimo día de los suplicios….House se encontraba realizando los habituales ejercicios para caminar con la PIP pero por supuesto era mucho más dificil de lo que podía parecer, la prótesis era cargada con el peso de todo el cuerpo y la propia presión del mismo en movimiento hacia que la parte del muñon que se unía a la prótesis doliera un infierno a pesar de la media protectora que lo recubría….aun el caminar del médico con la prótesis era muy torpe y dificultoso, lo cual era normal durante las primeras semanas de rehabilitación como dije anteriormente la tarea era mucho mas ardua y dolorosa de lo que podía parecer a simple vista, pero él seguía adelante a pesar de las frustraciones que sentía una y otra vez, cada vez que estaba a punto de caer y debía sostenerse con las barras paralelas, siempre volvía a ponerse de pie cada vez que terminaba sentado en el piso por no soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha…no se rendía, el era un luchador, desde que era un niño lo había sido….toda su vida había estado rodeada de dolor, no solo psíquico, por sobre todas las cosass físico….desde su corta infancia había soportado las golpizas de su padre, sus sádicos castigos, de adolescente nunca había dejado de agarrarse a trompadas si sentía que era necesario, y siempre lograba salir incólume….y en la adultez su pierna era una gran cicatriz, era un dolor infernal, pero él había logrado convertir ese miembro muerto y mutilado en uno mas o menos funcional con ayuda de su bastón, soportaba el dolor todos los días, el dolor que el Vicodin no lograba amanerar nunca en su totalidad….y ahora él sabía, soportaría esto también, aunque el hecho de saberlo y tener esperanzas no es que fuese algo que lo tuviese de buen humor y no depresivo….el color de su personalidad era la depresión, y por supuesto estaba depresivo y el más mínimo error de cualquiera, la más minima intromisión lo llevarían al colapso.

Una vez más cayó al piso de rodillas, jadeando por el esfuerzo, cuando se agarró de una de las barras para ponerse de pie vio a Cuddy parada en la puerta da la sala…..

-Que DEMONIOS estas haciendo aquí Cuddy!?- le gritó fuera de sus cabales con los ojos en llamas mientras ella comenzaba a acercarse pensando ingenuamente que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos….ella lo miró atontada sin entender el porque de semejante furia, furia que en un principio le había parecido inmotivada, exagerada, pero más tarde ella misma se daría cuenta de su error, ¿Cómo había podido invadir ese lugar en el cual él se sentía completamente desvalido, humillado?. Ella sabía que no era humillante que él cayera una o mil veces, pero lo conocía y más tarde se daría cuenta de lo mal que había actuado al ir a verlo en ese estado, de lo débil e indefenso que él seguramente se había sentido ante su mirada, lo patético de su situación, con su rostro crispado por el dolor que toda su vida había ocultado detrás de su mal genio y su coraza de sarcasmo y pésimos tratos….. –YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI, LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO!- volvió a gritar él faltándole el respeto a la jefa de jefas frente a todo el personal….ella trago saliva e intento ahogar un sollozo al ponerse una mano sobre su boca, sin pensarlo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, sintiendo que su corazón se volvía un músculo muerto al mismo tiempo que latía desenfrenado….

-Cuddy necesito que me autorices para…-comenzó a decir el oncólogo mientras entraba a la oficina de la decana distraído, pero cerró la boca cuando la vio sentada en el sillón con su cabeza entre sus piernas llorando como una niña….-Cuddy, que pasó?- le preguntó Wilson sentándose a su lado y acariciándole un hombro a la decana….

-Soy una idiota Wilson, una completa idiota! Me tome el atrevimiento de ir a ver a House y solo hice que se volviera loco….lo hice sentir como el demonio Wilson, me siento muy mal….-respondió ella entre sollozos apoyándose sobre el pecho de su amigo….

-Cuddy, no te sientas mal, no hiciste nada malo….tu intención fue buena….

-A quien le importan las intenciones si al fin y al cabo lo único que conseguí fue hacer sentir a House una mierda, lo vi en sus ojos, se sintió patético, humillado nunca había visto semejante mirada en él…..lo único que no tiene porque sentir en este maldito momento en el cual se esta matando para estar mejor Wilson…

-Shhh tu tranquilízate, va a estar todo bien…..él va a estar bien, ya lo hablare esta noche, aunque no parezca, House tiene muchísima fuerza para continuar con esto y mejorar de verdad, lo veo todos los días camino a casa…..él, estará bien….-intentó calmar a Cuddy el oncólogo rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella empapaba con lagrimas su bata blanca….

* * *

-Brenda has visto a House salir del hospital por casualidad? Porque llamé al ala de rehabilitación y me dijeron que se había ido….-preguntó Wilson amablemente a la jefa de enfermería…

-Si Dr. Wilson lo vi salir hace como media hora- respondió ella muy segura de sus palabras, sin decir nada más Wilson fue hacia su auto y de allí a su departamento.

-Que haces House?- preguntó el médico cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto del su amigo y lo encontró tirando distintas prendas hechas un bollo en un bolso negro de Adidas…..

-Me voy a la mierda- respondió él con un tono de voz ronco y frío…

-Que? A donde House? Por qué? Te estaba yendo muy bien con la rehabilitación….por favor no tires todo lo que haz hecho hasta aquí al carajo…..

-No voy a tirar nada…me voy a internar en un centro de rehabilitación especializado lejos de Princeton y lejos de gente que me tenga lástima y me rompa las pelotas….

-House, si es por lo de Cuddy ella….-comenzó a decir el oncólogo pero fue interrumpido por el nefrólogo que giró su cabeza y lo miró furioso….

-No la nombres Wilson, no me recuerdes lo que pasó hoy y desaparece de mi vista, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie…..-respondió severo mientras cerraba bruscamente el bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro….-Wilson se paró en la puerta obstruyéndola e impidiendo que House pasara por la misma….

-Muévete Wilson….-dijo él en un tono de voz que daba miedo, su mirada asesina y furiosa no tardaría mucho en doblegar la iniciativa del oncólogo…

-House por favor, hablemos de esto….-suplicó su amigo….

-Muévete Wilson…-repitió él con la misma seriedad que había mostrado en su voz y en sus gestos segundos atrás. Wilson finalmente se corrió y House cruzó la puerta….

-Hablame House….por favor….-insistió su amigo haciendo que una chispa se encendiera en la cabeza del nefrólogo….

-De que mierda quieres que hable? De cómo la hija de puta de Cuddy me hizo sentir como un PATÉTICO cachorrito enfermo? De lo mal que la estoy pasando? De lo que me está costando esta mierda? Como crees que eso me podrá ayudar en algo, como crees que hablar puede solucionar alguno de mis malditos problemas!- exclamó el nefrólogo con una furia en aumento…..luego de tomar un respiro e intentar tranquilizarse volvió a hablar- no respondas Wilson, no me interesa escuchar tu análisis freudiano esta vez…..no me busquen, no hagan nada….volveré cuando sea el momento….-concluyó el oncólogo luego de dar la espalda a su amigo, para acto seguido caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo que hizo estremecer las paredes del amplio departamento y dejo a Wilson sumido en la más profunda incertidumbre sobre lo que seria del futuro de su amigo.

**Reviews =) ?**


	30. La llamada

**Bueno ante-último capítulo es muy corto, lo seguiría para finalmente completar esta historia pero no tengo ganas, ni muchas ideas, asíque por ahora esto es lo que hay! Dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció!**

No había en ese momento nada más profundo que su sueño, bueno, en realidad si…el ruidoso celular que comenzó a sonar sin pausa en un primer momento formó parte del sueño, pero en un segundo momento hizo que finalmente Cuddy volviera a la realidad. Miró su reloj eran las 4 de la mañana…pensó que sin House cerca no había nadie que pudiese molestarla a esa hora, a menos que hubiese habido una emergencia con alguien de su familia, o amigos….con el corazón en la boca agarró el teléfono y atendió la llamada que llegaba de un numero privado…..

-Hola?- dijo en realidad casi gritando con el corazón en la boca por un repentino miedo que la invadió "_esto no puede ser bueno" _pensó….

-Cuddy….soy House- se escuchó una voz bastante tranquilizadora del otro lado de la línea, Cuddy se sentó en la cama esperando a que él volviera a hablar _"por que me esta llamando a las 4 am?"_

-House! Cómo estás!?- preguntó la decana sintiéndose finalmente completamente despierta….

-Disculpa la hora, seguramente te desperté, es que no podía dormir…..-respondió él con un tono de voz sorprendentemente "apenado".

-Esta bien House, pasó algo?- preguntó ella notando que su corazón latía con una fuerza y velocidad fuera del rango normal, parte de los efectos de estar cerca de Gregory House….

-Cuddy, quería agradecerte….-dijo él sincero del otro lado de la línea, dejando a Cuddy con la boca abierta sino fuese porque reconocía su voz, nunca podría dejar de reconocerla, pensaría que otra persona se estaba haciendo pasar por el nefrólogo…..al notar que ella no decía palabra él volvió a hablar- ayer….por primera vez luego del infarto….bueno, sin contar el fiasco del tratamiento de Ketamina, no sentí dolor, ese maldito miembro fantasma desapareció Cuddy….no siento nada….no duele, nada, no siento la necesidad de tomar vicodin…..y aparte…-iba a continuar hablando pero del otro lado de la línea escucho un sollozo proveniente de la mujer- estas llorando Cuddy?- le preguntó preocupado, sin darse cuenta que en realidad lloraba de la felicidad….

-Si House, estoy llorando….-respondió con una risa-llanto un tanto histérica y melancólica- estoy muy feliz por ti, no puedes imaginar lo feliz que estoy Greg…..-volvió a hablar ella.

-Yo también estoy feliz Cuddy, no puedo creerlo…y te lo debo a ti Lisa, sino hubieses hecho lo que tenías que hacer, yo estaría muerto….me salvaste la vida dos veces ….- volvió a hablar él maduro, honesto….características impensables en House… esta vez sin poder controlar el llanto ella estalló….él volvió a sonreír del otro lado de la línea….-las histéricas de la época victoriana un poroto al lado tuyo- le dijo divertido mientras la escuchaba llorando de la felicidad, él se sentía mas feliz que antes, ella estaba feliz porque él estaba feliz….

-No…no seas idiota House, no puedo creer lo que me dices- respondió ella mientras se aclaraba la garganta….-cuando vas a volver?

-Nose, en dos semanas, o antes….estos últimos días avancé mucho con la prótesis definitiva, pude caminar sin tropezarme o caerme, correr no tan torpemente….esa prótesis es una maquina, no te imaginas….- ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo….-ya Cuddy no de nuevo, pon un tema de Scissor Sisters para subir los ánimos y deja de quitarme el protagonismo…..-le dijo divertido…

-Cállate House, eres un idiota- respondió ella intentando recuperar la compostura- tu eres una maquina House, sino fuese por tu esfuerza la prótesis ni arrancaría…

-Si….fue muy duro, pero lo peor ya paso….

-No sabes cuanto me alegra eso, no te das una idea …

-Tu no te das una idea lo que ayudó en mi progreso y sobre todo por las noches una foto tuya que robe de tu casa…

-HOUSE, NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- exclamó ella sonrojada…

-Jajaja estaba bromeando….con lo de la foto claro, tengo imágenes mentales tuyas muy vividas, y con ropajes mas que sexis…..gracias a dios la televisión no mató mi fantasía….bueno Cuddy, debo cortar, mi compañero de habitación esta durmiendo, me van a echar a patadas….

-Gracias por llamarme….buenas noches House….recuerda que te estamos esperando.

-Buenas noches Cuddy- respondió él cortando finalmente la comunicación.

Ella trató de dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, pero no lo logró, por supuesto, estaba muy emocionada, necesitaba hablar con Wilson, pero quería hacerlo personalmente, para ello debía esperar, no podía escaparse a la casa de Wilson a las 4:30 am, lo haría sino fuese porque tenía una hija durmiendo en la habitación contigua….

* * *

Lisa Cuddy ya estaba en su hospital esperando a que Brenda le informara cuando Wilson llegara a trabajar, a las 9 de la mañana finalmente el oncólogo había llegado, cuando la jefa de enfermeria le avisó la decana esta se dirigió básicamente corriendo a la oficina de su amigo…entró repentinamente y dio un portazo detrás de ella…

-Buenos días a ti también Cuddy- dijo Wilson sin quitar la vista de su notebook.

-Wilson- dijo Cuddy caminando hacia él con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo como una niña que se encuentra a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad….Wilson la miró y levantó una ceja….-House me llamó, esta mañana….

-Que?, que te dijo!? Cómo está?- preguntó el oncólogo poniéndose de pie….Cuddy hizo lo mismo.

-Me dijo que no siente más dolor Wilson, por primera vez no siente nada, luego de la farsa del tratamiento con Ketamina, el miembro fantasma desapareció, ya no lo aqueja….me agradeció, dijo que le salvé la vida…..me dijo que estaba feliz….-le dijo la decana con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas nuevamente….Wilson la abrazó y suspiró sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho….sintiendo que un gran peso desaparecía de su cuerpo….

-Eso es….por dios, es genial Cuddy….me pone muy feliz por él….finalmente, tiene su segunda oportunidad… luego de tantos años de mierda….ahora todo va a cambiar…

-Si Wilson….y no puedo esperar para que eso pase.

**Reviews? =) =)**


	31. Fin, al fin!

**Bueno gente, agradezco a todos los que me siguieron a lo largo de esta historia y acá va el final, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, no me gusta realmente como quedó esto último capítulo ya estoy completamente secoide de ideas hace tiempo jajajaaja, en fin espero que les guste y me digan que les parece….**

Y finalmente la pesadilla había terminado, luego de poco mas de dos meses de rehabilitación física House estaba listo para volver a Princeton, fue un miércoles por la mañana que volvió al hospital sin previo aviso y nadie que esperara su llegada, entró vestido al hall del hospital como acostumbraba, jeans oscuros, sus infaltables zapatillas nike deportivas, una remera estampada roja debajo de una camisa gris arrugada y su campera de cuero motoquera que lo hacia lucir bastante mas jóven y atractivo, si, aun más! Pero un detalle no paso desapercibido por la mirada curiosa de las enfermeras, enfermeros, doctores y demás administrativos del hospital que pululaban entre mostradores y el área de la clínica del hospital, el médico ya no llevaba su bastón, éste caminó a paso rápido como era su costumbre incluso cuando poseía esa pierna mutilada, camino al ascensor sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Se dirigió a su oficina y una vez que entró tiró su mochila sobre el escritorio y prendió la pc, sus empleados que se encontraban en la sala de diagnóstico, lo vieron entrar sin tener la mas minima idea de su llegada ese día, se miraron sorprendidos y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefe.

-Volviste?!- exclamó Thirteen como una pregunta, obviamente retórica…

-No, soy un holograma….de mí- respondió él sarcástico mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y sin siquiera mirar a sus empleados caminaba hacia la sala de diagnóstico, seguido por sus patitos, como siempre.

-Te ves bien….- dijo Foreman mientras el medico miraba la pizarra con algunos síntomas.

-Un café negro, con azúcar y doble crema- indicó a Kutner haciendo un gesto con la mano sin mirar a ninguno de sus empleados, con su mirada clavada sobre la pizarra blanca….Kutner rodó los ojos y puso en marcha la cafetera.

-Podemos al menos tomarnos un momento para darte la bienvenida?- volvió a hablar la médica parándose frente al médico mayor cruzando los brazos y clavando sus rasgados ojos claros sobre los brillantes ojos celestes de él.

-La "bienvenida" incluye desnudos?, y por desnudos me refiero a sexo desenfrenado sobre el escritorio…..-ella lo miró divertida, Foreman lo miró algo molesto…

-Nos alegra que estés de vuelta House….- dijo Taub extendiéndole la mano al médico a modo de saludo, por supuesto este no respondió, solo señalo al hombre pequeño y preguntó levantando una ceja "estas _más _enano?"- no, tal vez tu prótesis sea más larga que tu pierna de carne y hueso, y tu estés mas alto- respondió él rápidamente devolviendo el ataque.

-Bien dicho Taub, sabia que eras el indicado para comenzar el violento juego de diagnósticar mientras yo los acoso laboralmente con mis malos tratos….y sexualmente, con mi innegable intelecto y atractivo- agregó divertido guiñando un ojo a Thirteen….

-Y realmente extrañábamos eso- comenzó a decir Kutner dándole la taza de café a House- pero queríamos una pequeña charla sobre el tiempo que estuviste en rehabilitación….

-Ey mi misantropía no incluye hablar de mi, incluye en realidad burlarme de ustedes, sus teorías y sus patéticas vidas privadas, recuerdan? La bella bisexual con la enfermedad fatal, el cheater judío, petizo y narigón que encuentra más placer en cagar a su mujer para subir su autoestima que en su patético y rutinario matrimonio, el negro programado genéticamente para ser un esclavo, en este caso mío y el indio….que pasaba contigo Kutner? Lo olvide!

-El indio americanizado por el asesinato de sus padres?- respondió el levantando una ceja…

-Ah si, e incendiador de pacientes y propiedad del hospital….asíque ya introduje el propósito de mi llegada, con eso debería ser mas que suficiente para comenzar a trabajar…por si no les alcanza soy Gregory House doctor estrella del hospital con mis aburridas especializaciones en nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas, solía caminar con un bastón….ahora con una prótesis, deje el Vicodin lo cual me dejo siendo bastante menos creativo en mi sarcasmo pero mi hígado lo agradece y bueno….por otro lado este paciente esta muriendo….

-Es mujer, y no esta muriendo….-respondió Foreman..

-Por qué no? si llegó hasta aquí debería estar muriendo, o emmm como decirlo?, a si, muriendo..! Tanto tuvieron que bajar el nivel del departamento mientras no estuve? Espero que hayan cuidado bien mi ya destrozada reputación….

-En realidad no está muriendo porque ya logramos diagnosticar a la paciente y esta bajo tratamiento….tenía lupus…-dijo thirteen.

-Lupus? Eso no puede ser posible, como alguien podría tener lupus?- respondió el médico mayor mientras arrebataba la historia clínica de las manos de Foreman para comenzar a ojearla rápidamente- tienen razón, es lupus….increíble…-volvió a hablar con una nota de sorpresa en su voz…-diagnosticaron a un paciente con lupus, estoy empezando a creer en la idiotez del calendario maya….el fin del mundo se acerca en Diciembre…-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia su oficina….

-Pero que hacemos!?- exclamó Foreman mientras seguía los pasos del médico mayor al igual que todos los demás.

-En primer lugar dejen de perseguirme como si fuesen una extensión de mi persona….veamos, Thirteen ve a ponerme al día con mis horas de clínica, Kutner y Taub busquen algún nuevo caso para trabajar, y Foreman….lleva a arreglar mi moto al mejor taller de la ciudad….-dijo tirándole las llaves al afroamericano…

-Que? por qué yo? No voy a llevar tu moto a ningún lado, no me pagan para eso…-dijo el hombre devolviendo las llaves a House.

-No, pero te pagan para obedecer las ordenes de tu jefe, en términos semánticos del modelo capitalista esa es la obligación mayor…y en términos reales en PPTH tu jefe soy yo- respondió el nefrólogo triunfante poniendo nuevamente las llaves de su moto en el bolsillo de la bata blanca de Foreman, este rodó los ojos resignado y luego de que House volviese a su oficina exclamó mientras salía del departamento de diagnóstico "House está devuelta….maldición"….

* * *

-Volviste!- exclamaron Wilson y Cuddy al unísono al entrar a la oficina de House….

-Creo que estoy teniendo un dejavú…..y sacando eso, por qué es tan sorprendente que haya vuelto? No es que estaba muerto, estaba en Phoenix, que es más o menos lo mismo….pero con un avión logré sortear las distancias…y aquí estoy….eso de la tecnología aérea es realmente loquísimo- dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano que Wilson tenia extendida…

-Nos alegra que estés devuelta House- dijo Wilson sonriendo sincero- te ves bien….

-Gracias- respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza….y clavando sus ojos sobre Cuddy, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, o tal vez más, a veces se preguntaba como hacia la mujer para verse cada día que pasaba mejor…a veces llegaba a la conclusión de que tal vez no es que la mujer se viese cada día mejor, sino que él cada día estaba más enamorado de ella por eso ella cada vez "se veía mejor", por supuesto nunca admitiría eso, mucho menos con esas palabras, de hecho nunca diría nada parecido en absoluto.

-Totalmente libre de dolor?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja.

-Solo alguna que otra molestia por la prótesis, pero manejable, estoy bien ya me acostumbrare….-respondió él sin mirar a nadie en particular- vamos a desayunar, estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo a Wilson mientras caminaba hacia la puerta….él lo siguió y Cuddy decidió continuar trabajando en vez de unirse a desayunar con sus amigos, le parecía apropiado darles un poco de intimidad para que pudieran ponerse al día, ella ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con el médico mayor.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que el médico había regresado al hospital y su comportamiento era más o menos el mismo de siempre, con o sin dolor era el mismo cerdo sarcástico, despectivo, afilado y gruñón de siempre, si bien se lo veía más tranquilo al no estar en una evidente agonía 24 de 7, su personalidad era más o menos la misma, incluyendo el esquivar a Cuddy cada vez que podía o poniendo barreras entre ambos con sus tan características evasivas cada vez que ella lo buscaba para entablar una conversación mas o menos decente. Ella que pensaba que las cosas iban a estar mejor que nunca ahora que House volvía a tener la vida que había perdido tras el infarto, ahora veía que en realidad todo había sido una ilusión sin sentido, si House se había acercado tanto a ella luego de la amputación, solo era porque estaba emocional, lo cual la hacia dudar de que él en realidad la hubiese perdonado realmente luego de su ruptura. Pero toda duda e incertidumbre lejos de llevarla a rendirse la llevaban a perseverar, no iba a parar de "acosar" a House hasta que él le dijese lo que realmente sentía, lo que ella sentía lo sabía muy bien.

-Cuddy…que haces aquí?- preguntó él abriendo la puerta de su departamento sorprendido por la presencia de la mujer….era su casa, pero por alguna razón en ese lugar, a solas con ella, se sentía mucho mas vulnerable de lo que se sentía en el hospital.

-Podemos hablar?- preguntó ella entrando al departamento sin previa invitación…

-Si, claro- respondió él de espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta….

-Por que me esquivas?- preguntó ella yendo directamente al grano….

-Esquivarte? No te estoy esquivando- respondió él sin intenciones de mentir…

-Claro que si, no dejas de esconderte de mi en el hospital!- exclamó ella enojada…

-Si, pero siempre lo hice, eres mi jefa, sabes que es mi modo de funcionamiento contigo en el hospital….eres el mayor dolor en el trasero que me toca soportar diariamente….casi y estas a la altura de Foreman…-respondió divertido…

-Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de acercarme como mujer….-respondió ella seriamente, el automáticamente se sintió invadido por una extraña sensación de incomodidad- Que es lo que te pasa House…de verdad no quieres estar conmigo? Pensé que luego de todo lo que había pasado….- volvió a hablar ella, esta vez House la cortó a mitad de su sentencia.

-Estaba emocional, este ultimo tiempo he estado muy emocional….-comenzó a decir él…

-Lo imaginaba….-respondió ella rendida, él no quería volver con ella, si este ultimo tiempo se habían acercado tanto, es porque él estaba tan desecho que la necesitaba como a nadie, pero ahora estaba bien….ahora tenía una vida nueva, y ella no formaba parte de la misma, para él era hora de volver a empezar…- Adiós House….-comenzó a decir ella colgándose su cartera al hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta…

-Que es lo que imaginabas?- preguntó él sin entender en lo mas mínimo a que se refería la mujer.

-Que solo estuviste conmigo porque estabas emocional, desecho…impulsivo…me necesitabas…

-No es lo que quise decir…pensé que tu….-comenzó a decir él caminando hacia ella - que tu habías estado conmigo por eso….y que ahora que ya estoy mejor ya no querrías estar conmigo….

-Que quieres decir? que yo estaba contigo por lastima?...-preguntó ella, él agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca sintiéndose completamente avergonzado….sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- eres un completo idiota…!- exclamó ella sonriendo…no era que él hubiese estado con ella por estar emocional, no es que él no quisiera volver, en realidad él pensaba que ella era quien ya no estaría interesada en estar con él, porque él ahora de a poco lograba rearmar su vida, y por ende ya no la necesitaría entonces porque ella estaría con él?….- por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, cada día de mi vida idiota….solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo imbécil que me vuelve loca a cada segundo- comenzó a decir la médica mientras acariciaba el rostro del nefrólogo quien lograba hipnotizarla con esa mirada azul que la penetraba haciendo arder su sangre como nunca nadie lo había hecho….- que me toca como nadie nunca supo hacerlo…- continuó diciendo sensualmente mientras hacia que él se agachara para besar sus labios al mismo tiempo que hablaba haciendo que él ambiente se encendiera a una velocidad inusitada…..su mano alcanzó la entrepierna del hombre que había comenzado a besar apasionadamente el cuello de la mujer, su pene estaba erecto, duro como una roca, como a ella le gustaba _"hay algo aún más duro que mi nueva pierna por ahí abajo, te gusta?"_ preguntó el médico a la decana con su voz ronca a causa del repentino fuego que comenzaba a invadirlo, voz que solo ella conocía- me vuelve loca….me mata….- respondió ella mientras él tocaba la humedad de su ya empapada entrepierna y de a poco hacia lugar a sus enormes dedos_….."Necesito estar dentro tuyo Cuddy….tu quieres que te penetre?, te gusta eso? Que te embista con la fuerza de un animal? Te gusta como te toco? Te gusta como te cojo Cuddy?"_ volvió a hablar él sensualmente a su oído mientras la tocaba, y mientras ella lo tocaba a él, con sus suaves manos de administrativa que conocían cada punto exacto que encendía a ese hombre que parecía ser ante todos una bestia inconmovible…- Solo me gusta como _tu_ me tocas, como _tu_ me cojes… quiero que me penetres, ya como solo tu sabes hacerlo, urgente….es una orden!- exclamó ella tratando de prolongar el tiempo hacia el clímax que sentía incipiente, mientras él la arrastraba hacia la habitación, donde ambos se volvieron a encontrar desesperados por tocarse, sentirse, penetrarse, volver a ser esa unidad que solo ellos juntos podían ser…..

-Te amo, perra…-le dijo él con la respiración entrecortada mientras la abrazaba uniendo su cuerpo empapado en sudor con el cuerpo perfecto de ella, también brillante por las gotas de transpiración producto de unas cuantas rondas de sexo sin pausa….

-Eres tan tierno….yo también!- respondió ella hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

-Por casualidad estabas pensando en Wilson?- preguntó él intrigado…

-Eh no….tu si? Debería prepararme para un Threesome?- preguntó ella divertida….

-Este cuerpo es mío, de nadie mas…..esta vez no habrá interferencias entre nosotros, no haber pensado en Wilson ninguno de los dos es un gran paso….

-Ciertamente…ya no repetimos los errores del comienzo de nuestra relación, nuestro primer comienzo…..- respondió ella recordando ese día que ambos pasaron juntos en ese mismo departamento, día en el cual su relación finalmente fue una realidad, fue la realidad.

-Y mucho menos repetiremos los de nuestro primer final….-agregó él.

-Y último final House….último final- agregó ella con la seguridad de quien tiene algo que sabe será imposible de perder, nada ni nadie podría ya arrebatarla de al lado de ese hombre, ni el mismo.

**The End!**

**Reviews? =)…..**


End file.
